Greatest Mistake
by Onewhowrites-sana
Summary: It's in Dark Link's point of view about his relationship with Link and when things took a terrible turn. It will go into the present tense later on. Yaoi, don't read if you can't handle it
1. Chapter 1

" I will always love you Dark Link."

I can't forget those words. He told me that, but did he mean that? I wouldn't know. His name is Link and he's my age, in my class who was the sweetest guy I knew.

I don't know what had happened with him. Link was always kind and bright. He knew what to say at the right time and never lied. I swear, this guy was a pure angel sent from God himself. I suppose I should go into better detail. I guess I'll start where it all began, which was our first day in high school.

:DDDDDD

I remember not wanting to go to school at all. School was such a pain in the ass for me. All the students hated me and I hated them. I guess it was better than staying at home; I did have a crazy father and mother at a place I guess you could call home. As I gather my stuff together, such as lunch and my books, I glance over at my father who speaks of killing some man.

I sigh to myself as I head off. I don't bother to say that I'm leaving; my father might have second thoughts. I go on the trail to school. Girls are smiling as the gossip about who knows what while the guys try to put mirrors on their shoes. I never cared for girls to tell you the truth; I just found them disgusting and stupid.

Of course, no one knew this. Honestly, I didn't like any men until I met Link. I hated people period and I thought nothing could change that. I was very naïve. The place I live in is VERY religious, so it would be impossible to be gay here without getting shot.

I didn't have a religion because of this. How could I believe in a God who hated everyone that wasn't straight? It pissed me off beyond limit hearing that. My father and mother don't really care for religion either. We are the outcast family. No one would want to be around us. They considered us demons and would tell me it's not too late to save my soul.

Whatever though. What would I have to look forward to in the future or after death? Nothing.

I finally reach school grounds. My house is such a distance unlike everyone else's. I roll my eyes as people laugh at me. They laugh at me because I look different. We have uniforms, but I still stand out even if my clothes are like everyone else's. I'm pale and have the pitch black hair of an emo. My eyes are a bloodshot red which make people think I do drugs. Of course, what they don't know won't hurt them. More about the drug stuff later.

The point is - I stand out.

I head into my deserted classroom. I always arrived early whether I wanted to or not. The teacher was late, as usual. She was a pure slut. She's had sex with so many students and teachers. She even tried to seduce me once. I'm surprised that hasn't been called a "sinner". I sigh to myself as I pull out the old ripped text books. Ruined from past students, but still readable. This school is beyond poor.

I hear the door slam open and then hear sudden footsteps run close to me. I look up confused and see that whatever it was had disappeared. I mumble some random words and get back to looking through the faded pages.

"RAWR!" A sudden yell.

I jump out of my seat, my heart pounding against the skin of my chest. I look up and see a smiling angel. His hair was a dirty blonde, but in the right light was soft and glowed gently. His eyes were deep and made you want to stare into them forever. I was lost in his gaze as his beautiful eyes locked onto mine. He held out his hand which has the perfect tone of flesh.

"I'm sorry, you just looked lonely." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my trembling feet. "I thought I could make you smile!" He smiled at me. God, that smile.

His smile is what I loved most. He was always smiling and it was such a warm and welcoming smile. His lips looked so tender and soft. I wanted to run my fingers over them to feel them. I wanted to know if lips could really be soft and tender unlike my father's whose was rough and dried.

I couldn't smile back. I wanted to and on the inside I really was, but my pride got in the way and I felt cornered and rushed. I felt confused and happy. I was frightened but yet calm. It was such a weird feeling and I hated it. My heart was still beating and it was just complete silence. His smile soon turned into a confused one as he watched me.

"Do you not like me because I scared you?" He asked in such an innocent and cute voice!

His voice was something else. It was deep but gentle. His voice was so full of innocence and youth that anyone could fall in love with it. His voice was clear like an angels and it knew how to break an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry!" He pulled me into a tight embrace which made me so red and speechless.

I didn't want to, but I pushed away. It was going way too fast for me and I had never been greeted so kindly before. He was like a little child wanting attention from a complete stranger. I looked up at him with my pale face now a deep red. I felt like I was going to cry, I bet I looked like it too. I began to run off but he grabbed my wrist and held me close again.

His embrace seemed warmer and… How do I say... Real. It's hard to explain… It was just different from the previous one. I wanted to pull away, I knew I should of. I could of, but I wouldn't. I cried in his warm chest as he held me close. We didn't say much during that.

:DDDD

Class was starting up now. We stopped embracing as soon as we heard students entering the once silent halls. I sat by myself, as usual, as people surrounded him and gave him praise. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I rolled my eyes as people praised him much more. The teacher than walked in and noticed him. A big, seductive grin spread across her slutty lips.

"Well! Looks like we have a new student!" She had some weird accent. Like a redneck's. "What's your name, sir?" She licked her dirty lips, as she examined his amazing built.

He ran up to the front of the class and looked over at me. A smile showed on his face as he watched me look at him.

"Well! My name is Link." He said cheerfully. "I come from the big city not too far from here. My father got a better job and I moved here over the summer."

All the girls squealed as the listened. They loved him even more for being a city boy. The guys whispered to each other as they probably wanted to know the girls chest sizes and how tight their ass was in the big city. Link didn't understand obviously, his stupidity stood out like a bright star in a cloudy, hopeless night sky.

Everyone flocked to him, once more, asking the most retarded questions. I didn't care. I looked down at the faded text book and felt more alone. I suddenly feel hands on top of mine. I look up hoping it wasn't him.

"Don't be so alone!" Of course it was him. "Come over and be social with me!"

I shook my head. As I was about to speak, some stupid cheerleader sluts came up and put their arms around Link's.

"Liiiink." She cued. "This guy is the devil himself - Let's go my little clueless, sexy puppy."

Link looked at me confused and hugged me. Oh god, I was so red and speechless. I was so embarrassed. Once again. This time it was worse. In front of the entire class! I'll be loved much more now…

"I've always wanted to be friends with the devil!" He gave her some weird grin that I couldn't read, but she looked very offended and shocked. "He's my best friend! Either he joins in or not."

Everyone was either speechless or whispering. I couldn't help it; this was just too much for me. I ran out of the class room, steaming tears running down my pale face. I didn't know where I was running and didn't care if I would regret this later. I just needed to get away.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. Probably stupid jocks wanting to beat me up. Call me gay for having Link do that. I couldn't breathe anymore; my chest was hurting so bad. I stopped at a dead end at an abandoned hallway.

"W-why are you… running?" He was panting. Link was. Why did he chase after me?

"What are you doing?!" I began to yell and I didn't know why. "Trying to make us both seem gay?! For Christ's sake we are surrounded by thousands of idiots who would gladly burn us to the steak!"

I kept yelling, but I can't remember what I said. He looked a little hurt which made me feel like utter shit. I stopped as he looked like he was about to cry. I didn't know what to do! I can't handle this!

"W-why are you crying?" I ask nervously.

"Because what you're saying is rude and offending!" He yelled. "Not everyone is like that! I'm not. I didn't mean to act like that! I-I just can't help it!" His tears were getting worse. "I want to make you smile for once!"

He pulled me into a tight embrace once again and cried in my shoulder. I felt terrible. I made this innocent angel cry. I made a terrible first impression. Now he would never want to know me.

"Please stop crying." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "I can't handle this. I'm not use to it."

He looked up at me with his depressing deep eyes and then smiled.

"That's okay! We can get through this!" He held my hands in his and pressed his forehead against mine. "Let's be the closest friends ever, okay?"

How could I decline? We became the best of friends that very day.

It was the greatest mistake I had ever made.

* * *

OH SHIT. My first Yaoi fiction. I'm new to this. Please review? :D Yes, stupid name. Buut the best I could 

think of.

Thank you for proof reading Haley! This is for you


	2. Chapter 2

I can remember perfectly the first day we actually did something together. A date? I think not. We weren't that close yet to even consider it.

:ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was storming that day. It was a really big storm that had the class' complete and total attention. The whore who we call teacher was pissed because no one was paying any attention to her new skimpy, wet tank top that revealed her cleavage.

Link was pressing his face up against the now fogged glass as he watched the sudden lighting and thunder. He seemed very amused by this which made me question his IQ a little.

"Dark Link!" he shouted, eyes still glued onto the storm. "Look outside with me! It's so cool and scary!"

I sighed as I stood up and went by his side. I could feel everyone's piercing eyes stabbing me in the back. They were all waiting for me to make that one flaw that would pull him away from me. I was actually waiting for that myself.

"What is it Link?" I asked him harshly. "It's just a stupid little --"

"It's a big storm Dark Link!" He corrected me.

"Okay... It's a stupid BIG storm." The eyes stabbed harder. "But, what's the big deal about a storm? You act like you've never seen one before."

"It's just different," he replied. His eyes were now looking into mine. He had me locked in his lost gaze. "I come from the city and storms aren't interesting to watch there. But here..." He took a small breath. "So many things can happen at once and I just get lost in it all. The lighting is trapped behind the city's tall buildings while the thunder is blocked out by the sounds of cars or people."

I never really thought about it like that before. I suppose he had the reason to be amazed, but no one else did. Everyone said 'aw' to the fact that he talked so serious. I sigh and decided to head out. The classroom was boring me. Link's eyes were still trapping mine. It seemed almost impossible to pull away from them.

"Where are you going?" His voice trailed off as he spoke.

"I'm going home. Tired of this hell." With that, I left his tempting gaze and walked out.

Back then, I would always leave school early if I simply got tired of it. In fact, I had a lot of problems before Link got involved. I think that's what tore us apart in the end. It's a long story that will be explained later.

The rain was heavier than I thought so my entire body was soaked when I walked only a few short steps. I gazed up at the angry sky and watched some lighting pass across it. I went back to the trail I was to follow until –

"DARK LINK!"

Oh God, I knew who that was. It was Link, once again, trying to be the bestest friend.

"Dark Link! Let's go somewhere!" He jumped onto my back.

I blushed slightly as I felt his warm breath pant onto my cold flesh. I felt a strange desire which left me confused and frustrated. Dirty thoughts were running through my mind. I just wanted to pin him down and just…

"Pleeease?" Link pleaded, ruining those kinky thoughts.

"Fine…" I grumbled

I felt the frustration get worse as he began to rub his body up against mine in excitement. Those dirty little thoughts clouded my mind and they didn't seem to want to go away any time soon. I kept thinking about rubbing his shaft and having him squirm around while moaning in pleasure. Then I had thoughts about him sucking on my erected cock while slowly, trying to arouse me even more, moving it in and out. I drooled as these thoughts took over my mind. I felt like a total pervert but it couldn't be helped.

"Dark Link…" He whispered in my ear. Oh god his voice was so sexy right. Wait, what? "Let's go to the park."

In the rain? Wow. How stupid can Link get? I don't normally like stereotypes, but he was proving to me that blondes are really idiots.

"Link..." I was clenching my fist. He was getting very annoying very quickly. At least my perverted thoughts were gone. "In case you haven't noticed, it's raining."

"I know." I could tell he was grinning even if he was still clinged onto my back. "But the rain makes it so much fun Dark Link! Please?"

"Whatever. I don't even care if you or I or both of us end up dead because of lightening or a fever."

He shouted in excitement and grabbed a hold of my palm. He gave me such a happy smile. It made my heart race as I watched him get excited. He was like a child. So innocent and sweet. He was clueless and naïve. Oh God, I miss that so much. He was the cutest guy I have ever met. I couldn't help but to smile.

I stared at me intensely then went into song.

"It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!" He sang proudly.

He kept singing any songs that had to do with rain. Oddly, but not surprisingly enough, they were either nursery rhymes or children songs. I liked it though. I knew he wasn't trying to sing, it was very obvious. Him singing arrogantly... It made me want to hear his actual singing voice. It made me want to see a completely different side of him that only I could see.

We arrived at the muddy park. Puddles filled every corner of the sidewalks and the grass was filled to the very tip with musky water. The rain had let up a bit, but not very much. The swings were slowly moving back and forth to the rough breeze. Link looked around in amazement at the small park. He began to run around in the puddles which caused mud to splatter all over his clothes. He looked over at me and gave me a big dorky grin.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Come play with me Dark Link!"

I smiled slightly and ran up to him. We played around in the puddles, not caring that we were soaked head to toe with rain and muddy water. It was fun.

Eventually, we grew tired of it and decided to sit on the wet swings. We were panting and laughing slightly as we sat. I hadn't had this fun in such a long time so it was a very nice change.

"Mind if I take off my shirt?" Link asked.

I grew red and those frustrating feeling returned. "Uh… Sure. Do whatever you want."

The shirt was sticking onto his humid flesh which made him struggle to get it off. I saw his chest little by little which made me feel so aroused. Him, slowly getting his clothing off, made me want him even more. I drooled as I watched him strip away his shirt. Finally it was off and I could get the prefect view of his built up chest. He had such a nice and sexy chest… My cock was pounding hard against the fabric of my boxers which made me swallow hard. I crossed my legs so he wouldn't notice the sudden bulge in my pants.

"There! That's better." he exclaimed, sitting back down.

My horniness soon deserted me as I noticed bruises all over his back. They looked recent too which bothered me even more. I would of have never suspected that something was going on. It would of never of occurred to me. That's probably because of his personality. He's so happy all the time. After I noticed that, I began to wonder if he was just faking everything all along. If he could actually get hurt too.

The angel I knew and loved had some serious problems.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, tilting his head in confusion.

Oh, I wanted to ask about it so bad, but it really wasn't any of my business. I thought that if he wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up himself. He gave me a weird and concerned look at I stared off into space. I quickly snapped out of it and laughed nervously.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you ask?"

"You were just staring off into space." He looked at me seriously which made me feel so nervous. "I worry about you quiet a lot, you know."

"O-Oh really?" I worried about him too, even though I didn't realize that till now. "Same…" I mumbled.

I was hoping that he would hear me; then again, I was hoping he couldn't hear my mumble. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he began to pull me close to him. It was another embrace and I loved it. His body warmth warmed up my freezing soaked body. I closed my eyes, wanting to soak up all the warmth this angel was giving to me.

"I liked seeing your smile today," he whispered to me. "It made me smile and made me want to see it more often."

I grew a dark crimson as I heard these words. They made me feel so happy. I loved it when he would speak to me; his voice being directed at me just makes my heart melt. He buried his face into my shoulder as he held me in his arms. We stayed like that for quite a while. Not wanting to ruin this perfect moment.

Sadly though, it had to end.

I walked him back to his home, not wanting him to get any kind of a glimpse of mine. His house was just a normal house. Soft lights barely shined out of the windows. His house looked cozy and welcoming. I sighed, wishing my house could be more like this then haunting.

"I had a great time Dark Link!" he cheered.

"I did too." I smiled at him which made him blush.

"Let's hang out again, okay?" he offered.

I nodded. He smiled at me even though his face was a light pink. Maybe he didn't care if people knew he was shy or embarrass? I don't know. I still don't know. He turned around and went inside of his house. I stood there for a few seconds, making sure everything was okay. I headed back to my creepy home, hoping that maybe my father would be sane for once.

This chapter revealed something that will be coming up soon. Did you catch it? :o Probably, it was REALLY obvious. Anyways. Review please? :D Thank you sooo much for the review Ebony-Thorn! It made me feel more inspired to work on this story. Thank you for proof-reading this too, Haley!

The next chapter might come a little later due to a Indian report I have to do, but it shall be down and I shall have a new chapter up soon :D Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Link and my father could never get along while his father and I could never get along. It was a vicious cycle that never seemed to end. I remember when Link wanted to come to my house and then have me come to his. Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea?

DDDDDDDDDDD

It's almost fall now. The leaves, luscious green are turning into a dark, beautiful orange or brown. The dreaded heat is slowly transforming into the crisp cold that we all love. Storms are less, but clouds still continue to make their way around this town.

I was heading home on a cloudy September afternoon. I had to go to the store since my father can't handle be out around people. The groceries are heavy and make me feel exhausted. I sweat a little, even though it's almost freezing out.

The store is a far walk from where I live and not being able to afford a car isn't any help. My family is probably, literally poorer than dirt. My mother works constantly while my father stays at home. Her job doesn't always pay well, so most times we are stuck with absolutely nothing. She got paid well this week though, so we were able to buy some food.

My feet begin to hurt a little as I walk on the crunching leaves. It's too far of a walk to be carrying two bags of groceries filled with heavy food. I saw Link talking with some guy. I felt jealousy down in my gut as I watched. They both were laughing. The guy then kissed Link on the cheek and went to this amazing car. Oh great, more reasons to get jealous. Link looked flustered which made me feel upset. I wanted to go up and demand who this man was, but it was none of my business.

As I went back on my daily route, Link must have noticed me. Because I heard him start to shout that stupid name he gave me.

"DAAARK!" He shouted at the very top of his lungs. "Come over here!!"

I didn't want to see him after what I had just witnessed, but I knew if I didn't go over there that he'd come over here. I turned around slowly giving him a fake grin. My feet wouldn't listen to my brain. I tried to walk but they remained glued to the frozen ground. All of a sudden, I began to feel a little light headed and heat seemed to force the crisp air away from me.

All I remember is it growing black and hitting that hard ground. I can't remember anything after that and I still don't know what the real reason for that was. I remember waking up in a warm bed. It felt so comfortable that I wanted to go back to sleeping. I looked around the plain room.

Not much was in it. It took me a minute to realize that this was not my room. I began to feel a little scared not knowing my surroundings. I then heard some talking outside the door which sounded like Link's voice. I sighed in relief but began to wonder who the other voice belonged to. It was too quiet to make out what they were saying. I crawled out of the bed quietly and gently placed my ear up against the door.

"He's my friend." That was Link. "He needs to stay here for now. He's too sick to be wondering around outside! What if he passed out in front of some creepy mans house?"

"Don't raise your tone with me." That other voice sounded so deep and intimating. "I don't care what happens to that emo. It's his fault for being out like that."

"You can't help it if you're sick though!" Link sounded a little pissed which made me really confused. Link could get mad?

"Not your problem, not mine. It's his and his alone." His voice was so harsh. I hated it. "When he wakes up, get him out of here. I have to go for now."

That was it for the conversation. I heard Link let out a long sigh as he began to turn the door knob which was attached to the door I was using to help me spy. I quickly went back on the bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard Link walk in. He mumbled something and sat on the bed next to me.

My heart began to race. I wanted to know what he was thinking right now. It was just complete silence which worried me. I was never good at playing opossum. I felt his soft hands press against my forehead. He mumbled again and ran his finger tips along my bangs. My face was flushed with a soft pink as I felt his soft touch occasionally brushing against my skin.

"Link! Get down here!" shouted a much deeper voice.

I felt his light weight get off of the bed and heard the door closed. I opened one of my eyes and looked around. Empty. I sat up. I became more and more flustered as I thought about his touch on my skin. It felt so pleasant. I know that's probably really weird to think, but it really couldn't be helped. His touch was so gentle and soft. It made me want him to be mine and only mine.

Though, back then, I couldn't admit that I was gay. It was too difficult for me since I had always reminded myself that I would never like anyone. I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love, after what I saw it did to people. I don't regret it, then again I do.

The door knob turned again and there was Link with a different, older looking man. I was very confused, who was this guy? Why were all of these men here? His father had brunette hair and a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a piercing green and his skin was slightly tanned. He was tall and had a built. He looked strict and gentle at the same time. In an odd way, he and Link looked alike.

Link smiled at me. That beautiful smile once again had my heart melting. The man just gave me a pissed off glare. I was too nervous to smile back. It was a very awkward silence that lasted for a little while. I didn't like it at all, but I was afraid to break it.

"Link." His voice made him sound like a bitch. Is that where the bruises were from? "Who is this again? He's being rude and not saying a word."

"This is Dark Link, dad!" Dad? This bitchy, rude man was Link's father?! "He's my bestest friend from school! I told you what happened."

"Nice to meet you sir…" I said, but it sounded like I was whispering.

"Dark Link? Wow. Anything with the word Link is a retarded word." What the fucking hell… "Just like your name, Link. I still can't believe your mother named you that."

Where was Link's mother…? I didn't really think much about his family until he brought up mother. And how rude! Calling not only my name, but Link's name retarded?! What a bastard!

"Daaad." Link groaned. "You're being really rude!" He looked at me with an "I'm sorry" look. "Can he stay for dinner?"

"Yes he can." He paused. "But if he stays, we must be able to go to his house for dinner."

"Dad!" Link cried. "That's rude! You can't just invite yourself to his house!"

I frowned. My house? For dinner? Terrible, terrible idea. My father would embarrass me and my mother would be a bitch and start to question everyone. I really wanted to stay for dinner to be honest, but I couldn't take the risk of them both hating me. I couldn't take the chance of his father hating me even more.

"It's a nice offer and all but…" I was trying to speak, but that glare just kept stabbing at me.

"How rude. He declines your offer Link." He wouldn't take his eyes off of me! It bugged me, I hated those eyes. "Not much of a bestest friend now is he?"

I suddenly feel Link jump on top of me. I'm surprised; I was taken off guard completely. His father just laughed. I didn't understand, at the time, what was so funny.

"Hahaha!" He kept laughing. "Sorry kid! I just had to test to see if you were the real Dark Link. Link used to have a habit of brining complete and total strangers inside our house if they were hungry or injured."

Oh God, I loved him more. Link was so sweet! He even cared about strangers he would probably never see again. Link grinned down at me and pecked me on the cheek. His father smiled.

"Link always talks about you, even to his boyfriend."

His… What…? Wait... What? My heart stopped. My mind was blank. Link was gay? Link had a boyfriend? He was taken… away from me? At that time, I didn't understand why, but I just felt so dead after hearing that. I felt my heart break. I now understand why I was that way. I fell in love with him too soon when I barely knew him.

"Dad, can I talk with Dark Link alone for a second?" Link asked.

"I don't see why not." He grinned at the two of us and left.

I grew a little worried as to why Link wanted to talk to me alone. Maybe he wasn't close to his father at all? Link gave me a serious look. Now I know where those piercing eyes come from. When he looked serious, he looks so strict and cold. His eyes give you a nasty look to where you start to shake because you think he will do something terrible to you. His face is stern and his body is tensed. It scared me quite a lot. His serious side? I had never seen it.

"Are you mad at me?" My voice was shaking as his eyes locked onto mine.

"No. Why would I be?" His voice sounded a little deeper and so monotone.

"Your expression is really different…" I was a little intimated by him right now. I was afraid that I would say the wrong thing and he'd beat me for it.

He sighed. "I don't know…"

He sat down next to me and stared down at the floor. His face looked so confused and his eyes were very distant. I moved more next to him and sat by his side. He leaned up against my shoulder and snuggled.

"Link… Is something wrong?" I kept thinking there was something he wanted to tell me, he just looked so scared to do so.

"I should have told you sooner Dark Link." He didn't want to make eye contact. "I am gay and have a boyfriend. I was afraid to tell you sooner because how was I to know that you were or weren't the religious type?"

I hated hearing him admit this. I hated it with a passion. It made me slowly realize my feelings for him, but it's not like I could just blurt them out.

"I'm not the religious type. Why would I be?" I smiled at him since he said he loved it so much. "I'm always dissing the people here because of them being Jesus worshipers."

I heard Link giggle quietly. He was just too cute for words. I loved everything about him. He was just so perfect, which was why I considered him an angel. I placed my arm around his shoulders and held him close. We were in harmony for that very second. It felt so pleasant. I didn't want that moment to end.

"Mmm Dark… Your body is so warm." He snuggled his body up against mine. "My boyfriend's is cold and too strong for me. Yours is just right."

"Ha. My body being warm?" I chuckled a little bit. "Yours is the warm one. God, I swear you're just like an angel."

Oh fuck. I just blurted that out. I knew that if I got to comfortable I would say things that shouldn't have been said. I could see his face redden slightly which made me feel really happy. I now know that he loved it when I told him that. He told me it made him feel so important. He told me that my kind words were the only ones he needed for anything.

"I'm an angel?" He looked straight at me, despite his face being as red as a tomato. "Such a liar, Dark Link. If you knew how I was when I'm alone, you'd realize that I am not as perfect as an angel as you think." I saw him frown, but then smile. He was hiding something, I knew he was. "You, Dark Link, are the angel. You know how to make things right. To me, you're so perfect. Your flaws make you perfect. I love everything about you."

I felt like we were confessing our love for each other. And in a weird sense, it did seem like that. Maybe that was the first time we admitted our feelings. I never got that answer. I'm not even sure for myself.

"To me you're perfect." That was the last word spoken up until his father came back into the room.

A few days later. That night just wouldn't leave my head. Too many emotions to deal with in one day. First minute I'm jealous and scared the next, I'm all giddy and on cloud nine. I remember when I headed home how I just jumped up in the air with joy.

I can be so childish sometimes. Link always seemed to love that side of me. He said it was just too cute for words. He always told me to be less serious.

#

The sky was turning a dark purple as the hiding stars were peaking over the fading colors in the sky. It's getting really late, but I had to stay after. Of course I had gotten myself into trouble, once again, so as punishment I got detention. Link was upset. He even started to cry! He told me he would meet up with me when I get out, but he never did show up. I guess I forgot to mention this; I never did stay for dinner. What does this have anything to do with this little memory? Probably nothing, but to me, it meant not having Link and his father over for dinner at the crazy house.

"DARK LINK!!" Link, once again, was crying my name. He loved doing that, didn't he?

"Hey Li--AAH!" He tackled me to the ground and gave me a big grin.

"Guess who's going to your house!" He sang proudly.

"Oh no you're not." No way was I going to allow that. "Who even invited you?"

He frowned. "I did! My dad wants to come to! I gave him directions to your house!"

"How did you know where I lived?" My voice was becoming very strict. I was actually really pissed off that he would do something like this without asking for my permission.

"I followed you home that night because I was afraid of you fainting again." He gave me puppy eyes which made my anger go away. "I grew worried Dark Link! Pleeeease let us come to your house for one night?"

How could I disagree with such cute puppy eyes? It was hard to argue with him, especially when he did that. I let out a long sigh and just shook my head. I knew I was going to regret it.

"Fine. You can come over tonight." I sounded so annoyed and I really didn't want this, but I just couldn't say no to him.

"Really?! Awesome!" He gave me what you call a "bear hug" and held onto me.

Since I was just a few inches taller than him, his head was buried in my chest and his arms were around my waist. Link looked up at me and gave me that warm smile like he always does. He was really excited for that night while I was not. I was afraid of my father doing some stupid thing. I was more worried about him because he blurts out stuff that he shouldn't.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After that little meeting, I headed back home to prepare everything. Sadly, both parents were home. My father saw me and began to laugh his stupid druggie laugh. He was high. Oh how great, this night will just be peachy. My mother was drinking some vodka and ignoring my presence once again. She did that if she drank anything.

I don't know why my parents act the way they do. My father is actually kind of nice but just plain crazy. My mother is a total bitch and barely sane. They weren't the perfect couple but somehow managed to stay together after all the shit that happens here. My mother works as a stripper and occasionally at the bar. Which is where she gets her free liquor.

My father is a stay at home dad. My mother hates that, but he doesn't have the capability to work. I never knew much about him, just that he was forced to do stupid things as a child. My mother always yells at him for that.

We have been threatened, we have been told to leave. Hell, we even had people create a petition to just get us out of here! My teachers never tell me when it's parent teacher night; they don't want to deal with them. When I'm in trouble, they pray to their God that no one will pick up.

Because of my father's background, he believes that he should do the same to his son. So he has forced me into some stuff that will be mentioned later. It's nothing too serious, just a stupid little thing.

I began to cook dinner which surprised them both. They looked over at me like I was some odd creature that just walked into their home. I wasn't sure what Link or his father liked, so I just tried to make some spaghetti.

I heard my mother growling. She was beyond pissed now. She stomped into the kitchen and pushed me out of the way.

"You're going to ruin the fuckin' pans, girl." Did I mention that she calls me a girl because she wants to ruin myself of steam? "Goddamn it! You got the stove all wet with that damn water. What were you even thinking, girly?"

My father stepped in, he hated yelling. "Bitch, stop with the screaming."

They began to argue about something stupid again. I went back to cook on the stove. When they argued, their surroundings did not matter unless they wanted to try to kill each other again. Then they would grab whatever they could and attempt at killing each other.

I'm surprised that they aren't in rehab yet…

What seemed like hours, were only about twenty or thirty minutes when I finally finished up the food and Link knocked on the door. My parents were still arguing but the new sound snapped them out of their anger thoughts.

I went to open up the door. Link was smiling like a child on Christmas while his father had that stern face again. I faked a little smile, wishing that my parents were still arguing.

"Hey Dark Link!" Link cheered.

My father went to the door and examined the guest. He then gave a nasty glare to Link's father who did the exact same back. They were like two wolves waiting to sic each other. I didn't understand why they were like this. Was my father glaring because he was high and wasn't sure what was going on? Or did these two know each other? I prayed to any God for once that they did not even know each other's names.

God hates me.

"Ganondorf." Link's father said; his voice was very low.

"Hello." My father hissed.

They continued staring at each other until my mother stepped in. She noticed the two handsome men and smiled. She pressed her chest out more to try to get them to look. Link wouldn't look while his father still had a staring contest with my father. If one eye turned away from the other, then it'd be death.

"Ganondorf… Who are these stunning young men?" she asked in a sexy tone.

I rolled my eyes and just grabbed Link's and his father's wrist. My parents were about to protest but Link broke that little thought of theirs.

"Nice house, Dark Link!" He looked around in amazement.

"Uh… Thanks?" If he was being serious, then Link must be on something.

His father wouldn't speak. It bothered me. This man seemed so friendly the other day, why was he being a dick again? I wanted to ask him something to crack the rest of the ice that kept us from speaking to one another but words wouldn't leave my lips. They, too, were too afraid of rejection. I was afraid of this man.

This man could be the man that hurts Link and I didn't want to make beatings worse.

"Dad!" Link cried like a child. "Can we come here more often?"

"No. Sorry Dark Link, but I don't want my son around "these" kind of people." He grabbed Link's wrist very hard which made him yelp a little. "He was surrounded by pussy loving girls and ass fucking boys in the city. I didn't come here for him to turn into people who are more fucked up than gays are."

I felt very offended. He was calling me fucked up? He noticed I was hurt but did nothing about it. Where was the guy I thought would be awesome? An adult that I could finally trust? I thought I could, but I was wrong.

"Stop looking upset." he spat. "I meant what I said. I refuse to let Link be around you anymore."

He began to drag Link off who was beginning to cry. It looked like he was grabbing his wrist too hard. I could see Link's skin turn a little pinkish like it does if something has a hold of your skin too tight. I felt very protective of him which made me want to just beat the shit out of him.

I was too late for that though. My father pounced on him like he was prey right when his eyes left the gaze. They instantly began to fight which made this situation even worse. Link didn't try to do anything. He looked up at me crying and ran to me. He held onto me tightly still crying his eye's out. I felt confused. Why was he crying? Was he confused? Was he pissed off?

I rubbed his back as he pressed his face more and more into my chest. They continued their childish fight as my mother stood there with a drunken expression. Probably getting wet off of it. The fight finally ended after they knocked over some item made of fragile glass.

"Fuck." My father cursed. "Get out of my house!" He sluggishly stood up and glanced over at me. "Take the blonde with you!"

I felt like a mother who was about to lose their child. I couldn't be away from Link. I held him tighter than ever and turned my back towards him. I didn't want Link to leave me, not in a state like this. I was positive that his father was the person who caused all the bruises on his back.

"Let go of my son." He tried to ask politely. I knew he didn't want to ask though; he really shouldn't have to either.

"Can't he just stay here for the night?" I pleaded.

"Let go of my son you fucking tramp."

He slapped me which left a stinging red mark. I refused to let go though even though I knew this would make him hate me even more. Link wouldn't let go of me either, so it's not like he wanted to go with his father.

There was a very awkward silence that seemed to last forever. I was tempted just to take Link into my room and lock us in there, but I knew that plan would completely back fire. I felt my mother grab a hold of me shoulder and she thrust me to the ground. This ripped me away from Link's grasp. I hit the rough carpet hard and tried to get up instantly.

She just slammed me back down though and made sure that I stayed down. She looked over at the sobbing Link and his beyond anger father.

"Get out of here." She growled.

His father grabbed Link by the wrist too hard again and took him away from me. At that moment… I realized how much I actually did care and worry about him. He was the only person on this planet who understood me, who I had. I needed him. Though at this moment, oddly, I didn't realize how much I loved him.

Since that was a Friday, I didn't get to see Link for two days straight. I was very worried about him and since I wasn't allowed to leave the house until Monday, I couldn't go and visit him.

Finally it was Monday though and I was looking forward to seeing him. I woke up earlier than I normally did and ran over to his house. Those warming lights that escaped his windows reflected on anything that was in its surroundings. I became afraid.

I was afraid that he would hate me for last time. I was afraid of seeing him all beaten because of last night. I was afraid that there would be a terrible situation.

I was afraid he would leave me.

It was an odd feeling for me, since I never had much experience with fear. I always dealt with worse things which I suppose made me stronger than most people around here. They get scared of simple small things when I found nothing wrong with it.

I stood there for a while, my thoughts controlling any possible movements. I couldn't move. My brain refused to tell my limbs to go up to the door. I was hoping he would come out but then again, it was like six in the morning and school didn't start till seven forty.

"Hey!" I heard him panting behind me.

I looked nervously behind and saw Link jogging in one spot. He was barely panting and he was sweating slightly. I gulped as I felt the blood rush to my lower regions. Right when I needed to talk to him and apologize about Friday night, I become horny. Greeeat.

"Good morning." I was able to keep my cool surprisingly.

"What brings you here?" He stopped running and went up to me.

He was grinning like he always did. I never saw him frown in public which was weird. He only seemed to get upset when he was around me. Which could mean two things. He either was upset when around me or he was able to open up when we were alone.

"I need to apologize about that night." I had the feeling he would not pay attention, but I needed to still let him know that I was sorry. "My parents are a little crazy which is why I didn't want you and your father there in the first place. I can understand if you are mad at me or hate me."

"Why would I hate you or be mad?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Your family just didn't like mine, like mine didn't like yours. It happens." His smile widened. "But that doesn't matter! As long as we like each other everything is good!"

He was right. He was always right. He knew what to say. With the simple words, I felt beyond happy.

* * *

Every time I see my name I think it says "one who whores"…. Anyways! Looong and crappy chapter. Sorry it took a little longer. I got busy with school and just felt like my writing was getting bad. When I feel like that, sometimes I think I need a break so I stop writing for a little bit. Reviews please?

Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for proof-reading Haley!

To answer your question Ebony-Thorn, no one will die. I hate when main or favorite characters die. I can't do that. There will be times when they are close to death, but no one will die.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to find out who was the actual cause of Link's pain seemed almost impossible to do. He knew quiet a lot of people that were all possible candidates. Because of this, it took me a little while to reveal who was actually doing it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late September now. October was creeping around the corner dragging along the drunken parties and excited, candy craving kids. I loved October because my mother was busy at work since perverted men, sometimes horny lesbians, were just dying to see her in a cat girl costume.

My father was at parties with his buddies almost every night getting drunk and testing new and old drugs. I'm always at home around October all alone which is so nice for once. Having the house to myself is just a rare opportunity that only happens once a year, adding an extra day.

Link and I were at school getting a psychical exam. They did this just to see what courses should be approached to keep strong and healthy students. I hated these exams. They made me feel very uncomfortable and I always got criticized for being pale and scrawny.

Link looked a little nervous that day. At first, I thought it was because he just didn't want anyone to see him in his boxers. I then realized the actual reason a little later in the day.

"Come on Link!" One of the jocks hollered. "Let's see what us guys are up against!"

Link looked over at me, wanting me to do something about it. I knew that this would make people hate me even more, but I couldn't just leave Link looking desperate for help. I pushed him up against the metal lockers and leaned my face into his space.

His face was heating up as I did so. My hands were lifting up his shirt as I began to grind up against him. I heard all the men begin to yowl as I did so. Now I was going to be considered the gay in the school but I guess that didn't matter so much since I never cared about my reputation.

"Yeah…" The tone in my voice was very low and seductive. "Let's see that nice sexy body."

I felt all the dumbass men suddenly crush me to the ground. They were shouting for Link to get out of there and quickly before my "gayness" infected him. I heard him run out of the room and I suddenly felt their strong fists beat up against my body.

I was in terrible pain but it was very much worth it. Link was able to leave school for the day because they believed he was scared from this. My parents were called up and I could hear them yelling into the phone. I was beyond trouble.

Every single student and teacher officially had a reason to hate me. Some of the students that day threw "crusading" water on me chanting "May the Lord save your soul". That day was very much annoying.

I was heading home when it was late afternoon. I couldn't go home right after school because people would chase me down and just beat the shit out of me yet again. As I walked out of the school that caused me to have a headache all day, I noticed Link was standing underneath a chestnut tree that, bit by bit, was beginning to lose its bright green leaves.

"Dark!" He ran up to be and jumped into my arms. "Thank you for what you did!"

What did he just call me…? My heart raced in my chest as I felt his sudden warmth. I missed him so much today so I was in heaven when I felt him hold onto me. I was startled by the sudden nickname, since I never had a decent one.

"Uh… You're welcome?" I was very confused by all of this sudden love.

"Do you mind if I call you Dark?" His eyes looked filled with hope and delight. "I thought of it today when I just kept thinking about you."

He kicked around so of the dust that was on the side walk. He was looking down at his sneakers as he did so. It looked like he was very embarrassed and shy but I couldn't see his face very well to tell.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled at him even though I know he wouldn't have noticed. "Do you want to go to the park?"

He looked up at me with excitement. A big smile spread across his lips as his eyes were filled with the happiness of a child's. He griped onto my arm tightly and rubbed his head up against my shoulder.

"Yes!" Link cheered.

The pastel colors were swirled into the baby blue sky. Evening was coming a bit too fast which was not to my liking. Link was running around on the park's jungle gym as I sat at the bench watching this child trapped in a teenagers body enjoy hims

"It's hot!" He shouted over at me, beginning to remove his shirt.

"That's because you've been running around for the past hour." I chuckled. Too cute for words he was.

He had his back towards me which gave me the perfect view of his back. My eyes widened as I noticed the terrible scars and bruises that were printed on his back. My jaw dropped and my body froze completely. This was much worse than before! They were much more noticeable and looked _very_ recent. Like only a few hours ago recent.

I had to know who was doing this to him. Because Link didn't deserve getting beaten like that. It was no wonder why he didn't want to stay at the psychical exam but I really wish he would have. Then, maybe then, he could have gotten the justice he needs.

Not only was his back terrible beaten but I just noticed how cut up his wrist was. They looked recent too. He had a jacket on all day so there would have been no way to have even seen it. Some of the cuts looked like they were still bleeding.

I had to do something about this. Now this person was cutting his wrist? How messed up can this person be? I was determined it was his father but I couldn't just go around and point fingers. I had to fully investigate this. With or without his permission, I had to do this.

"Link… Can I ask a personal question?" I was shaking with anxiety.

"Sure!" He turned around with that dorky grin plastered on his face.

"Um… Why do you have bruises and cuts all over your body?"

He just stood there. His face showed absolutely no expression. He was wearing a poker mask and I just wanted to rip it off to see what he really looked like underneath it. I knew he was thinking up some kind of lie. No one takes this long to answer a question when they know the answer. How could you not know the answer to this type of question?

"Why does it matter?" He asked. His voice was trailing off the confused trail to the angry one.

"Because you said you'd answer the qu--"

"I never said I'd answer it." He voice lowered to a growl. I felt like he just stabbed me in the heart. I was the last person I wanted him to be mad at. "I just said you could ask."

"Can't you answer? Link, whatever is going on shouldn't be happening in the first place."

"Shut up." He glared up at me. "You don't know anything. Don't go around, accusing this as someone else's fault."

"What do you mean by that?!" I was becoming frustrated with him. Since I have never dealt with this kind of situation, I didn't understand what to do and how to handle it. "It is someone else's fault! There is psychically no way you can bruise your own back! And you aren't the kind of person to go around and slit your wrist!"

"You don't know me! Stop assuming what kind of person I am!" Tears began to stream down his face leaving his skin red. "I'm more then the stupid idiot you see at school!"

"Then what kind of person are you Link?" I didn't even take the time to actually try to understand what he was saying.

I knew exactly what he meant by that. It was obvious. He bluntly stated it but I just couldn't believe it. This situation was obviously a very touchy one for him and I didn't even consider that. I was just so filled with anger and hurt that I couldn't take in any of the signs of what was actually going on.

Link wouldn't answer me. He just looked at me with those tear filled eyes and ran off into the distance. I stood there, not wanting to run after him like I should of. I couldn't bring myself to it. I knew something was going on and I didn't like the response I got.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and headed home. I felt like crying but I couldn't. I had too much pride that day to show that I actually do care about him. I wish I would have. This is a situation which I truly regret not doing anything about it.

I reached home after a very long walk. I didn't care that people were threatening me again and threw water balloons at me. My mind was so occupied that I couldn't focus on anything. When I arrived home, I slammed the front open and stomped to my room. My mother wasn't home, which wasn't a big surprise while my father was sitting on the couch looking at the wooden table.

"Son, that you?" He asked with his stupid accent.

"Yes." I answered while looking through the kitchen cabinets for something to munch on.

"Sound angry. What happened boy?" He peered his head through the open entrance to the kitchen.

"Just some stupid shit."

"Is this about that gay thing?" I heard him start to make his way into the kitchen. "You know I don't care too much about that, right?"

I sighed. "I know, I know. I was just trying to help a friend out."

"Help a friend out?" He laughed. "Ahaha! Don't worry about that! What'd that boy do for you?"

He had done a lot but at that moment I couldn't think straight. I just kept thinking about how he made my life so frustrating which made me curse under my breath. My father patted me on the back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hated when he did this, but I knew what he was going to say next.

"Want to get high?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I need a good smoke anyways." I rolled my eyes.

So, stupid me at the time, got high with my father. Of course I don't remember much of that "trance". My thoughts of him were slowly drifting away in a small boat heading off into the unknown distance.

All I remember is crying the whole time. My pride was cut when I did that. I kept sobbing for him and occasionally tried to leave the house. I still thought I was in that situation which was shit. "Traces" weren't suppose to be like that, you were suppose to be giggling and retarded, but I defiantly was not.

Our stupid little fight. It made me not want to do anything. It made me not care about him at all. Every day I returned home, I would begin to smoke whatever powerful drug my father would have and all I could think about was him and that stupid situation.

Link was at school, but refused to talk to anyone. Everyone hated me more and more each and every day because it was my fault that he seemed so cold. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to answer a math or English question. Every day I felt like shit. I hated seeing him like this.

I noticed the cuts on his wrist were populating every day, but no one else seemed to notice. His face looked depressed and it looked like he had been crying every night. I needed to, I wanted to apologize. But how could I? I had a stupid pride to where I couldn't just go up to him and say sorry.

I saw that he was hanging out with these two girls quiet a lot. I heard their names were Midna and Zelda. From what I heard, it was nearly impossible to talk to them because they were both so stuck up. Link must have found some way to break that barrier between them.

He faked smiles and laughs all the time around them and he refused to leave their side. It was like he was using them to keep his mind off of things just like I was using my father's drugs to keep him out of my mind. Which failed horribly.

These girls had something weird about them. They kept pushing him around and would occasionally punch or smack him right in the face. Oh, how I just wanted to kill those stupid bitches for doing that. However, seeing this action made me wonder if they were the cause for his bruises and cuts.

The cuts only seemed to get worse after he had hung out with them and sometimes I noticed him bending over because his back hurt so bad that he couldn't stand up right. It should have been clear as day to me but it wasn't. Why not? Because what about his father? His father, as I still remember, kept pulling at his wrist way to hard and his father seemed like the kind of person to do this.

His father had that strict and bitchy aurora about him. He would seem like the perfect suspect too, I mean, fathers do have the tendency to hit their kids when stressed. Where was Link's mother for all of this though? Why didn't she try to help out when someone would beat him? Didn't she notice? Maybe she is like my mother who wouldn't care if that had happened.

It couldn't have been anymore students. They all were for Link, not against him. They hated me because they thought I scared him for life which I doubt I actually did. He did ask me for it just to get him out of that situation, so it's not like he didn't expect it.

Still, something didn't seem right. Accusing these three people and not even knowing it for sure. It's not like I saw this happening, so how could I think that one of them were responsible? I had to get some hard evidence before proving anything. Which would require me to stalk them. Which is something I really don't want to do. I don't need the reputation of "Trying to be straight so stalks two "hot" girls but couldn't handle the sight so went after Link's father instead".

Not to mention, what would Link think? About me stalking his new friends and his own father? He would probably hate me even more! I can hardly stand how things are now! Why would I want him to get even madder at me?

Still though…. This problem was not getting better and refused to resolve itself. I had to do something. I hated seeing those cuts forced onto his lovely skin and knowing that the bruises were getting so bad that he couldn't stand up correctly.

He was an angel in dire need of help, and I was the demon that could help him through it.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little short D: SUSPENSE?! :O I actually began to cry while typing this up. I had some relationship problems so I felt depressed. This story actually does help me release it. I'm also sorry for this story being a tiny bit later than usual. I'll try not to do that again!

Also! I know this is random and all, but I would be willing to write anyone who wants one a story. I must improve writing skills and I love to write for people! So anyone want a story? 8D

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Thank you for proof reading Haley!

Please continue with the reviews! They really do inspire me.


	5. Chapter 5

Investigating was very difficult. I hated doing it because it felt so wrong to be watching these people's every little move. In the mean time, Link was still being avoidant and those wounds wouldn't go away. I was so close to unraveling, but things took a turn in one single moment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a few minutes before school was to get out. All the students crowded near the door way dying for the bell to set them free from this Hell. I was sitting at my drawn on desk, watching Midna's and Zelda's every single move.

I'm surprised than again not surprised, that people didn't notice that I was looking at them. They were giggling like sneaky little girls who had just done something naughty. I groaned quietly as I heard their annoying laughs.

I had no idea where Link was at. He got called to go home early about a few hours ago. For some reason, I was tempted to just leave the class room to go after him. It didn't feel right with him leaving early because he's never been called to go home early before.

Finally, that tedious bell rang and students instantly fled out of the class room. I jumped onto my feet and power walked out of the room. I had to follow them no matter what. I mean, what if it was them who had someone call him out so that he could beat them up?

Maybe I was over exaggerating just a little, but I was worried about him. I couldn't trust anyone to be around him. The two girls stopped at a vending machine which this Hell hole spent so much money on, and began to speak to each other. I snuck up behind one of the vending machines and hid in the shadows.

"Seriously? Too bad." It was Midna's voice. "I wanted to see if he wanted to get a drink with me."

"I know! He's fun to get drunk with." Zelda's voice. Link drank…? That didn't seem like him to do something stupid like that. "He gets so crazy. I love it."

They both giggled. "I want to share the same bed with him, if you get what I mean." Midna's tone sounded so seductive and twisted. "Having him scream my name in bed would just be so hot! I can only picture it!"

"Oh I know!" Zelda exclaimed. "Thinking about it makes me feel so wet."

I twitched hearing these disgusting words. Stupid whores, they always want sex. Link would never cheat on his boyfriend! I might hate knowing that he had a boyfriend at the time, but it was much better than the three of them possibly getting together!

"He is just a complete and total hottie." Midna sighed happily. "I know I can get him into bed. With my nice figure and sexy personality, he would fuck me any time."

It sounded like they were calling him a whore! They are the whores! Not Link! Link wouldn't ever do that. I bit my tongue, trying to hold back words that would get me killed. I heard them begin to walk away so I went back to stalking.

I placed my hoody over my head and followed them silently. As I followed them, I heard them occasionally talk about hot guys at clubs and how they want to go out clubbing tonight. They must be going into the city for all of this, because the bars here are normally just for old men who are lonely on weekend nights.

I felt disgusted and very annoyed with all of this talk. They talked about Link a few times but it was just about how he hardly got drunk. I still couldn't believe that he actually drank.

They lived in the rich neighbor hood which was no surprised. I didn't know who would be most suspicious. They were going to separate now which is something I completely forgot.

Midna seemed more likely to be the one causing harm to Link because of her reputation of being a gang member in the past. Then again, Zelda does have a history of having people do whatever she asked them do which included beating the shit out of people to the point of death.

I decided to stay with Midna since she seemed more likely to cause trouble. As Midna went into her enormous house, Zelda walked home alone. I managed to sneak into the house but I instantly got lost. Her house was so big and there were so many halls and stairs that it just made me so confused. I couldn't go in when she did so I had no track of her.

I wondered around the hall ways wanting to get out of this confusing maze! I heard her talking which meant she was close by. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to her conversation. I believe she was on the phone since the voices I heard were so tiny and far away.

I listened intensely to the conversation but heard nothing of Link. As I stood in the hall way trying to blend in with the blinding white walls while I was dressed in black, I felt something pulling at my jeans. I looked down and to see a puppy. It looked like one of those wolf puppies that people rarely have.

I felt like a child wanting to pet it. It looked up at me, wagging its tail. I stood there nervously. I couldn't have the dog bark! That would ruin everything! The dog kept sniffing my pants and tugged at them some more. I tried to ignore this adorable little creature but was failing.

I picked up the small puppy and held it close. It was just like a little stuff animal! I felt like an idiot hugging a dog like this but I couldn't help it. This dog reminded me of Link in some odd way. It seemed to be energetic and it was cute just like Link. As Link drifted into my mind I felt my heart begin to ache. Oh how I missed him so much.

I suddenly find myself forced to the ground and feel something very heavy on my back. I'm able to only get a glimpse of what is mounted on me and it just happened to be a much bigger dog. It began to grow at me. The young pup joined the adult and they both began to growl. Soon, they started to growl and I felt teeth pierce into my skin.

I try to push these stupid mutts off but it was failing miserably. I felt myself begin to bleed as their teeth and claws jabbed into my pale skin. I heard Midna begin to yell something and her footsteps begin to come closer. I couldn't let her see me! Who knows what a formal gang member would do to me!

I managed to get myself out of the mess and run up one of the nearby stairs. It didn't matter where I was going; I just had to get away from those stupid over sized rats. I locked myself into some random room and hid underneath the bed.

It took me a minute to realize that the room I was in was a female's! What made me realized? There were a couple panties just lying around on the floor with a few bras. I felt disgusting see this. How could men think this was hot?

I looked at what I could see, since I was under the bed and couldn't see the whole room, and noticed a few disturbing things on the floor. Such as condoms and beer bottles. Even a gun! This had to be Midna's room.

Well, I was correct. She came walking into the messy bed room and began to undress. I turned a dark red watching this. I had never seen a girl naked before and when I did, it was my mother which is something I prefer to not remember. I didn't like it, I just felt like a pervert for looking. Breast and a vagina didn't look too erotic to me.

What did then? I remember trying to think of what I found erotic. So far, I only got turned on by Link. I shook my head violently. I couldn't like Link! He was a male as was I and he had a boyfriend! His father hated me as mine hated Link and we were in this stupid argument right now.

I just wanted to help him out… I didn't understand why he wouldn't tell me what was going on. I guess he was just so afraid of things getting out of control, of people finding out about it. Since this town seems to be able to know what goes on in people's lives.

Midna was taking a long time getting dressed. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be watching her. Although I'd rather watch Link… I kept thinking about him in the most perverted ways. I was sex craved even though I was in a very serious situation.

I heard some weird smacking noises which disrupted my little thoughts. My eyes focused onto Midna and I happened to notice her rubbing herself. I became instantly disgusted and felt like I was about to throw up. She was masturbating in front of me!

I wanted to leave, I should of left! But if I would of done that, than who knows what I'd miss that would be important. I was doing all this for Link. I tried to get my focus off of her and it worked for a little bit, but then she began to moan. I put my hands over my ears but those eerie moans were just so loud!

I was tempted to tell her to shut the fuck up but I held myself back. I kept reminding myself that I was doing this all for Link. I'm willing to hear a whore moan as she pleases herself, I'm willing to get a horrible reputation, to go to jail for stalking, to get attacked by stupid mutts. All for him.

After a little while, this hell was over with. She was sleeping now. Her body was so heavy on the bed which was beginning to crush me. I waited for something interesting to happen but it nothing was going on. I was so bored and still felt sick to the stomach. I ended up dozing off and fell asleep despite those icky gut feelings.

I found myself tied up to a bed. Tight, rough ropes were wrapped around my wrist which attached itself to the bed post. My ankles were tied together too but this time the rope felt like one of those fishing lines. I winced as I tried to move. I felt the tight ropes pierce into my skin.

I still had my clothes on, so thank the God above that nothing horrible happened. But it bugged me how I didn't wake up while this was going on. Did I get caught? I struggled to get out of these painful ropes but the pain just kept getting worse.

"Ha. Trying to escape won't do you any good." It was Midna's voice. My heart raced as I was becoming scared. "Why would a fag stalk a beautiful woman like me?" She teased.

"I have my reasons." I answered harshly.

"Aw, being a little bitch aren't we?" I felt something beat against my chest and it hurt like hell. "Heh, can't handle a little whip?"

I tried to not yelp but it hurt so badly. I couldn't see my body very well because every little move I made sent horrible pain. That fucking whip kept beating up against my skin. For some reason, it felt so much worse with my clothing being on.

"Why were you stalking me?" She demanded.

I refused to answer. No matter how much this hurt, how much I was humiliated, I was never tempted to tell her the reason. I just couldn't do that to Link, even if we were in a terrible argument.

She kept demanding me to answer but I refused to. The whips felt terrible against my chest and thighs. I felt warm blood stinging my cuts as it dripped down my broken skin. Tears were streaming down my face but that obviously couldn't be held back. I kept reminding myself that I was doing this for him and that it would be worth it in the end.

Midna suddenly stopped. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was going on but I was afraid of seeing something that I didn't want to see. Something was dropped on the bed which worried me even more. I opened my eyes barely and noticed a pocket knife.

"If you can get out of these ropes with that knife..." She was giggling. "Then you are free to go. My boyfriend is on his way and I really don't want to have to explain why there is a fag on my bed."

With that being said, she left the room. I cringed as I tried to move my head over to the knife. I would have to rely on my mouth to release my hands. It took me about five minutes to grab the stupid thing with my mouth but I finally did. I got lucky that the knife was out.

I began to attempt to saw at the thick rope that had a hold of my wrist. My body was aching as I kept moving. I managed to ignore this horrendous pain. After a while I was able to break my hands free from the splintering rope. I instantly went to my ankles which were bleeding terribly from the fishing line digging into my skin.

My wrists were also bloody but it wasn't as bad. I finally broke free and quickly escaped that hell filled house. I wanted to go home and sleep. I wanted to lie down and let my feet rest because of them feeling so numb. But my job was no finished yet.

Zelda was the least of my worries. I didn't want to risk the exact same thing happening again. So I decided to aim for Link's father. I began to limp to his house. It was pitch black out which mean that there would be no pedestrians out on the streets unless they were going to the bar or a party.

As I attempted to walk like a normal being and not like some zombie, I walked into some guy. I fell hard onto my back because my feet couldn't take that kind of pressure. I yelped slightly as I felt some of the open wounds bleed again.

"Ah... Sorry." I apologized, attempting to stand up again.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" It was a man.

I nodded and got a good look at the person. My jaw almost dropped. It was Link's boyfriend! What was he doing out this late? It was odd; I had never seen him before except for that one day. I am assuming he lived in the city. Maybe he was just visiting Link.

"Y-Yeah." I replied nervously. This man made me feel very scared. I felt like he was evil in the flesh.

"That's good." He flashed a grin. "Take care."

"Uh wait!" Why did I have to say that? "Are you Link's boyfriend?"

"Heh, you know about me then?" He was still grinning which worried me. I watched his movement very intensely. "Link is my boyfriend, what of it? Don't tell me you are one of those religion freaks."

"Yeah right." I laughed nervously. "So um… How is Link doing?"

"Ask him yourself." He rudely responded. "You're his friend, aren't you?"

"Well... We are kind of in this argument."

"What about? He gets mad a little easily." He laughed. "He can be so stupid sometimes."

"Uh... Just something that I saw." Why did I have to say that?

"What'd you see?" His voice grew deeper and more serious.

"I just saw - um…" I couldn't tell him! How could he not notice? He was his boyfriend after all! "Him talking to my dad and I wanted to know what that was about."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Dark Link." I had to ask for his. "And yours?"

He began to walk pass me and pushed me back onto my back. I felt that sharp pain force itself up my spine and cried silently to the pain.

"Sheik."

With that, he was out of my sight. I sat there for so long, just trying to piece everything together. Sheik was his name? Well, Sheik was a real dick! How could Link like him? I held onto a bush that was to my right and forced myself to get back onto my feet.

He pushed me down so hard that my body was trembling. I couldn't stand up right. My walking was worse than just limping this time. I was wobbling back and forth like a dumb drunk. My feet were beating with pain as my heart was pounding in my chest trying to make more blood for the blood that was lost previously.

I felt like I was going to faint but I strained myself to keep going. I reached his house, finally, and tried to think of a way to break in without him or his father finding out. I saw an open window and crawled through it.

No one seemed to be home. It was so quiet that when I fell off the windowsill the loud thud could be heard in all the rooms. I looked around and realized that the only lights that were on were the ones upstairs.

I let out a long sigh and began to climb up the dreaded stairs. It was still so silent. Whoever was here must have had terrible hearing. I walked down the narrow hall way and noticed a door that was slightly opened. Light peered through the cracks of the door which probably meant that someone was in there.

Maybe it was Link's father? I tried to look through the light but it was almost impossible to see. I opened up the door a little bit more but ended up falling down to my knees as I attempted because my feet gave up on me.

As I fell through the now open door I found Link. He jumped as he heard me fall to the ground. I mumbled as I managed to sit up. When I finally got a good look at him I felt my heart stop beating.

He was standing there with bloody wrist and a gun up against his head. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked at me. His body was shaking as he stood there. It looked like he was about to fall to his knees.

Was he trying to kill himself?!

His finger that was against the trigger tried to add more pressure to the trigger so it would let go of the bullet inside. I instantly tackled him to the ground and the gun fell out of his trembling fingers. He began to whimper and held onto me tightly. I couldn't help but to cry with him.

We held each other for so long in sorrow. His and my tears… They just wouldn't stop. I had to question him about this, whether he wanted me to or not. I could not allow this angel to get that close to death again! What if I had never escaped the grip of those ropes? What if I were still talking with Sheik? What if I went home to rest or passed out on the way here? For once, I actually thanked the Lord for letting me come here when needed most.

"Link…" I whispered to him, still holding him tightly in my arms. "Why were you trying to…" Those horrible words just couldn't leave my lips. "Why were you…" I kept trying to speak, but when I thought of the word, I just couldn't. "Why were you trying to attempt… Suicide…?"

He didn't respond for a while which was fine. I didn't care when I would receive an answer, as long as I heard something from him about it. He had his face buried into my chest as he cried. I rubbed his back and hummed softly into his ear. I was rocking him back and forth in my tight embrace, trying to sooth him.

Eventually, he began to speak but I couldn't understand since it was mainly just mumbles. I tried to pick him up, but since my feet had given up on me for the night I couldn't stand up properly.

Link must have caught onto what I was trying to do, because he managed to stand up and help me get onto his bed. He laid down next to me and cuddled up against me. He kissed my lips softly and held onto me tightly. I was turning a darker red as it was sinking into me of what he had just done. It was my first kiss! I really liked it. Even if it was very short, I still felt my heart melt as I felt his tender lips press up against mine. I was too nervous to return the kiss.

"I should answer you…" He told me, running his fingers over my scared wrist. "The cuts are from me. I cut myself because I'm depressed." He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Tears were starting to form around the corners of his eyes. "I'm only happy when I'm with you but when you're gone… I feel so incomplete, I feel like dying. I don't know why I'm like that…"

He kissed my wrist, attempting to make the pain go away. I looked at his wrist and saw how deep the cuts truly were. He looked up at me and smiled despite him crying.

"When we argued, I realized it was my fault." He began to frown. "I couldn't live with that. We stayed angry at each other for so long that I thought it would last forever." He cried harder. His breathing was becoming uneven and he coughed slightly as he tried to speak again. "I can't live with that Dark! I just can't! I need you to like me! I want your love, your attention. I want all of it! I want it all to be mine and only mine…"

I pulled him into a kiss which stopped him from saying another sentence or word. He kissed me back and held onto my tightly as we kissed. It wasn't anything passionate because this was obviously not the right moment for that kind of thing. It was a sweet, long lasting kiss which made all my worries and pain just go away. This was much better than any drug could ever do.

I pulled away and kissed his wounded wrist. He smiled again and pulled me into another kiss. He held onto my waist tightly and we stayed like this for who knows how long. Even though I knew the reason for the cuts, for him wanting to die, I still had no reason for those bruises. He couldn't do that to himself. But it was none of my business to ask right now. I didn't want to risk anything now.

"Link…" I quietly spoke. "Don't do something that stupid again. Or I'll die too."

"I won't. I won't ever Dark as long as I have you."

We slept through the night holding each other and finally being able to sleep peacefully through the night.

Although the angel was far from being saved, I, the demon, managed to save him from the fiery pits of Hell.

* * *

Thank you sooo much for reviews! I am happy to get them! :D This chapter was sad to work on because I felt bad for being mean to Link and Dark Link... Is this angsty...? XD If you cannot tell, I hate Midna. So there for, she will be the bitch as will Zelda in this story.

Thank you again for reviews! Thank you Haley for proof-reading! Please keep up with the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

After that sticky situation, things had gotten much better. The cuts on Link's wrist were no longer existent except for a couple scars and we were closer than ever. I was able to walk on my ankles properly in no time. Things at school weren't so great though. Luckily, we met someone who actually changed our lives for the better.

111111111111111111111111

Today was the first day of October. School was decorated with pumpkins and bats. Party invitations were being given to all the popular students ahead of time so that they could fit it into their busy schedules filled with sports and dates.

I was smiling as I paid no attention to the slutty teacher teaching. Today was the day that I would finally have the house to myself! I was beyond happy as I thought about having Link over and actually having a good time.

I looked over in Link's direction and saw him sleeping at his desk. He always did that. He could never pay much attention to anything. I thought it was a little cute how his attention span was so short.

I didn't get the chance yet to ask him to come over. In the halls we were separated by the busy students who made the narrow hallways almost impossible to move around. I was also very nervous to bring it up. I was worried about him saying no, but knowing him, he wouldn't.

"Shut the fuck up! I know where I'm going!" The door slammed open and in came this bitchy girl.

Everyone looked up at her and she just glared at them. Her skin was darker than a normal tan so obviously, she wasn't Hylian. She dressed really weird. She wore a reddish top that only covered her chest. Her pants looked dirty and had holes in them. She had on some heavy makeup and her hair was a fair orange that was put back. Just who the hell was this girl?

"Oh. You must be the new student." The slutty teacher smiled, but you could tell that it was fake. She hated all the female students because she felt that they would steal all her "sheep" away. "Welcome! I'm your teacher! I'm miss--"

"Yeah yeah." This new student had a weird accent. "Anyways. No men better come up to me. I hate straight men. Their all filthy pigs. I'm lesbian."

All the guys began to laugh as they listened to her. I couldn't believe that she had the guts to say something like that. My jaw dropped as I watched her speak to everyone like we were dogs. Link woke up to the sudden shouts and noticed her. He grinned and waved at her. The girl looked over in his direction and gave him a weird look.

"My name is Nabooru." She was speaking in Link's direction. "What's yours, Blondie?"

"My name is Link!" He cheered.

I, for some reason, felt a little jealous. Link always got excited when he saw new people. I became worried that he would have a new "bestest" friend. I looked away from their direction and watched the pure white clouds make their way through the deep blue sky.

"My bestest friend Dark Link is over there!" I knew he was pointing at me with that stupid grin of his. "He's a little shy…"

"No need to be shy, boy." I looked over at her and saw her grinning. "You two seem pretty cool. I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

I sighed which I think ticked her off. All of a sudden her face just printed "I'm pissed off. What the fuck did you just do?". Link didn't seem to understand because he still had that smile. The teacher was getting annoyed with this because all of the students' eyes were glued onto this strange new student.

"Sit down Miss. Nabooru." The teacher bitched. "I am trying to teach my class."

"Then why don't you just go back to teachin', you stupid stank." Nabooru hissed.

Nabooru sat in a desk nearest to Link which made me boil with jealousy. I grumbled and looked back out the window. I glanced over every once and while and saw the two of them passing notes. If only we could sit that close… I'm sure Link and I could have a lot to talk about in one note!

The class seemed to last forever! Every second I was becoming more and more envious over Link and Nabooru sitting next to each other. I wish he would have picked a seat next to me when he first came here… The bell finally rang and I instantly ran over to Link.

"Hey Link!" I smiled. "Want to eat lunch together?"

I wanted to be around him so bad! I felt like I was losing him to her! But he was gay and had a boyfriend, so it's impossible. Link looked at me with a confused look. He has never seen me be so enthusiastic about wanting to hang out with him. I turned a bright red. Nabooru watched my movements and just laughed. She didn't giggle like every normal girl would do. I glared over at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Dark Link! Why don't we let Nabooru sit with us?" Link asked with a big grin on his face. "She's new! Maybe she can be part of our bestest friend crew!" He thought. "We could be like the Three Musketeers or the Three Amigos!"

I sighed. "Fine…" I couldn't argue with him. I didn't want the same thing to happen like before.

She looked at Link then at me. "Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I think you two should eat together. I have to find myself around here anyways so what a perfect time to do it when it's lunch. Right?" She turned around, looking like she was about to leave, but then turned back at us. "Make it up to me tonight. Let's all eat at Dark's house!"

"W-What?!" I didn't want that! I wanted to spend tonight all alone with Link! "But…"

"That'd be fun!" Link cheered. "Come on Dark! Pleeeease?"

"…Fine…" I couldn't argue.

That night was going to be an awkward one.

5555555555555555555555

I was preparing dinner, once again. I decided to try to make some steak since we were so lucky to have it. Along with some steamed vegetables and maybe some ice cream as dessert.

The door bell rang which confused me. They weren't supposed to be here yet. They'd be at least fifteen minutes early. I don't mind if they come here early, it's just odd. I walked over to the door and saw Link looking very excited through the screen door.

"You're early." I opened up the door to let him in. "Where's Nabooru?"

"She said she'll be just a little late." Link walked in happily and looked around. "I gave her directions, so it's alright! Your parents aren't here tonight?"

"Nah. My dad is off…" I couldn't tell him that my father was smoking the best drugs in the world with his buddies. "Uh... Having a poker night with his friends. My mom is at work."

"Oh. Well, we get alone time!" He cheered.

I smiled. We never get to spend any time alone together. It's always bad if we do, but tonight, everything will go perfect. I headed back in the kitchen to check on the steak that was in the oven since it was too cold to grill anything. I sighed as I realized this would take longer than I had anticipated to finally get cooked.

I went back into the living room where Link was all sprawled out on the couch. His chest was slightly showing as his shirt was lifted. I tried to ignore sudden urges I got and walked over to him. He looked up at me, but his face was filled with a different emotion. One I had never seen before.

"Dark…" He mumbled.

"Hm?" I responded poorly.

He suddenly pinned me down onto the couch and forced his tongue down my throat. I froze for a moment as I tried to adjust to this new action. Link began to feel around my chest which made my heart race. His tongue was exploring violently in my mouth as his fingers glided over my now erected nipples. I began to play around with his slimy tongue as he felt around my chest.

I was becoming more and more aroused each time he would touch me. His fingers began to move down to my hips. I could tell he was smirking now, even though I couldn't see it. He rubbed his fingers up against my crotch which made me want him more. His other hand started to pinch my nipples which made me give out a small moan.

I felt my pants get tugged off of me which makes me a little embarrassed. I close my legs since I have never let anyone see me naked before. Link wouldn't allow that though, he was hungry for sex and had to be satisfied. He pried open my legs and drooled as he saw my erected cock.

I was extremely red since this was my first actual sexual encounter. He gave me a seductive grin and crawled more on top of me. He licked around my neck which caused his warm saliva to make me shiver. Link bit gently on my neck and began to suck in one place. I moaned a little louder as I felt him suck onto my neck.

To make thing so much better, he began to rub my thigh which made me lust for him much more. I wanted to do something to make him moan but since I was still new to this, I couldn't. I was afraid of messing everything up.

He suddenly began to rub my shaft which made me moan like crazy. Feeling his fingers wrap themselves around my erected cock and then slowly begin to please me? Oh God… That felt so good. Words can't even describe how amazing it felt! He rubbed faster each time I would moan. I clenched onto the sheets that would probably be covered with cum soon and leaned my head back.

He placed his tongue into my open mouth and we began to passionately kiss each other. Our tongues were escaping each other's mouths as we did so which made it so much hotter. Drool was dripping down our lips as we violently played with each other's tongues. His fingers began to rub my head which made me moan like crazy.

Now that he knew that, he took it to his advantage. Link pressed down on my head and rubbed very violently. I jolted up from this sudden pressure but couldn't help but to cry out his name silently.

"Un… Link…" I moaned as he played with my cock. He was like a God at this…

"Want more?" He asked in a seductive tone. He bit on my bottom lip and sucked slightly. "I can do whatever you'd like… I am your sex slave after all and you are my sexy master." He purred.

My cock grew much larger in his grip as he spoke. He was so hot and sexy… He knew exactly what words to speak to turn me on. I drooled as he spoke. I was becoming so aroused. I was his master? It seemed more like I was the sex slave and he was the sexy master. But if I was to be his master, then I'd have to get into control.

I forced him underneath me and quickly removed his pants. He looked at me with a puzzled look while I began to remove his boxers. Which actually made things much hotter. With him not knowing what I was about to do would mean that he'd probably give out a sudden cry which is what I wanted to hear from him.

"Link your cock…" I glided my fingers over his erected member. "It's so big… God I want it in me..."

Before any words attempted to escape his mouth, I forced my lips on to his head and began to lick around. He let out a loud moan as I moved my tongue all around his big cock. He was moaning like crazy each time I'd lick his head. Very little cum was soaking my lips as I lapped it up with my tongue.

"Dark... Ah! Go faster!" He cried.

I began to insert his member in and out of my mouth. I choked a little at first since I was so new to this, but he seemed to be really enjoying this and the sweet taste of his cum made me desire him even more.

Then she came along…

"Daaaark!! Liiink!" Nabooru chimed as she rudely entered my home.

I quickly jumped up and covered up Link's and my lower area. We were a dark red and both were panting. Cum was dripping off my lips as I shook with frustration and nervousness. Link tried to get his face to look calm and all cheery again but couldn't manage to hold it without blushing a deep red.

Nabooru eyeballed us. She didn't know at that time about Link being gay because it just never came up. And about me? Well, I wasn't even sure about if I was gay or not back then. She was really confused, surprised, all those shocked and head tilting emotions. She obviously knew what had just happened but has nothing to say.

"Well... I interrupted something." She bluntly said.

Link looked over at me, expecting me to be able to save us from her thinking of us as being disgusting, but I had nothing. I couldn't like about what happened because whatever I would say would probably come back with a nasty comment or a smart remark. I felt bad a little because I felt like I let Link down.

"Speechless?" She chuckled. "I don't care whatever you two did. Sorry that I busted in like that though." She walked over to us and sat right between us. It was a little awkward do to the fact that we both were naked underneath the blanket she was sitting on. "Didn't know you two were gay though. Dark Link you better not be too rough on Mr. Uke over here!"

I glared at her. She was making this a big joke and I didn't find this funny. Maybe it was just my hormones going crazy, but I was a little pissed off that she interrupted the single most hottest moment ever and then just makes a joke about it like it's funny. If I barged in on this dyke having sex with some bitch I wouldn't stick around and make gag about it.

"Hungry?" I asked harshly to her.

Link and Nabooru both looked at me confused. Nabooru looked a little pissed that I was being so rude towards her. She didn't seem to like me too much which made things really awkward.

"Now look Dark…" She stood up in front of me. "You need to stop being so fucking rude to me. I have been trying to all day become at least acquaintances since you are obviously best friends with Link so that much mean that you're a good guy." She looked over at Link than back at me. "I am getting tired of this. I understand that your jealous but--"

"Jealous?!" I barked. "Why the fuck would I be jealous of a stank like you?!"

"Oh please." She did that stupid waving gesture. "I know you're jealous because of me trying to be friends with your potential lover."

"Link is not my potential lover!" I really wish that I didn't say that. "I'm not gay like the two of you are!"

Link looked really hurt after I said that as did Nabooru. They both were speechless and just looked at me. Link looked like he was about to cry while Nabooru looked like she was about to kick my ass. It took it a minute for this all to sink it. I can't believe how much of an idiot I really was. Things were going so well to!

"No wait…" I was speechless. I regretted that so much. "That's not what I--"

"I'm going home…" Link put his pants back on under the blanket and left.

I was going to run after him but Nabooru grabbed my wrist and yanked me back on. She was beyond pissed off. I hurt her and Link. She slapped me which left a stinging pink mark. I couldn't face her nor Link after what I had said. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at her.

"You fucking dumbass!" She shouted. "You gave Link a fucking blow job and now you say it means nothing? You're making him feel like a whore and now you just proved to us that you are a whore! Jesus fucking Christ! You are gay and you know it. It shows. I know you like him, it's printed all over your Goddamn face."

"I'm not gay!" I was confused at the time, I was afraid to be gay. I couldn't be gay where I lived, I couldn't be with the person I fell in love with. "Why do you think I am? You've been here for what, twenty four hours? And you think you fucking know me? You obviously don't."

"Oh but I do you little whore." She snarled. "It is so obvious! Why else would you want me to stay away from him? Why else would you be giving him a fucking blow job? Why do you look and feel guilty right now about what you just said? If you didn't love him, if you weren't gay, then you wouldn't be feeling this way. We wouldn't be arguing like this."

"I-I can't love him!" I began to cry. My heart was aching for Link right now but I ruined things again.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice was not as loud anymore.

"Because he's…taken..." I mumbled, but she understood it. "Even if he wasn't… He wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"What's wrong with you?" She sat down next to me. Was she trying to comfort me?

"Everything. I screw everything up." I was admitting all of this stuff to this person I just met. "I messed up our friendship before and now I fucked it up again. I don't know what to do! He is the first person to actually bother caring and talking to me. Link is the first person I had fallen in love with and I can't even have him."

At that moment, I realized that I loved him. I had to think about it for a while and I can't believe how dense I was. I wish he was there to hear that, because it was already so hard for me to even think those words let alone think them. Nabooru pulled me into a small embrace. She was like my older sister or the mother I've always wanted. She knew how to fix sticky situations between Link and I.

"Look." She lifted up my chin gently so I would look at her. "I understand that what you're going through is really tough. I commend you on finally realizing how you feel about him. Link really does like you. He kept talking about you to me when we were had class. Those notes were all about you. I tried to change the subject, just to see what would happen but he refused to do so. I don't know who this boyfriend is, but he obviously means nothing to him if he keeps talking about you."

"But his boyfriend…" I couldn't believe that an angel like Link could love a demon like me. To me, at the time, it just didn't fit.

"What about his boyfriend?" She asked.

"He has a boyfriend! He'd never leave him for me."

"I am positive he would do that in a heartbeat." She rubbed my back. "Give Link some time to confess though. He's a shy boy."

I nodded and rested in her embrace. I kept thinking about Link. I wanted to go after him, but Nabooru still refused for me to leave. I just kept thinking about him that entire night.

He never once left my mind.

* * *

I updated!! I am sorry it took a little while! I was busy with school and I seriously like had NO time for the computer! But I got it done. I want to make this clear real quick because I think I made this sound like this in the chapter… XD

Nabooru and Dark Link do NOT love each other. Just friends.

Drama with her will come up though and it will affect everyone. Just so you know ;) Because we all love drama!

Mel - That's a good question. Actually, I'm not sure XD It's really up to you! I picture kind of a mix of Twilight Link and Ocarina Link.

Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for proof reading Haley!


	7. Chapter 7

I had some problems of my own that no one really knew. I could never open up to people, I was afraid to. I don't know what I was afraid of, maybe rejection or something childish like that. I reminded quiet about everything. Never revealing why I did stuff or talking about my past. My past wasn't terrible; it just wasn't super amazing like a lot of kids were. It led me to do stupid things like drugs and drinking. Link was the only person who could help me.

00000000000000

It was a few days after the incident at my home. Link only spoke to Nabooru. He refused to speak to me no matter how many times I tried to talk to him. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he looked really hurt and upset and I could tell he was about to cry.

Nabooru tried to get him to talk to me but it always failed. He couldn't even look at me straight in the eye. Every day, without his attention or love, my heart ached. I'd cry every time I was alone and the tears would never stop until I heard someone nearby.

I couldn't handle it. Before was a little bit more understandable because we both refused to speak to each other but this time…. I keep trying to speak with him, I keep apologizing but it gets me nowhere.

I watch the rain gently beat against the glass window as everyone gets into groups for an activity. No one wants to be paired up with me so I sit alone, receiving a failing grade while watching the rain fall. I see everyone's happy reflections in the window and feel like crying again. Link and Nabooru look so happy. I want to go over there and be happy with them but I can't pull myself to do it.

Nabooru suggested coming over when I can handle it. I can't handle it now. I'd cry if Link looks at me with such a plain or depressed expression. I can't do anything to change this stupid situation.

Some idiots walk over to me and sit next to me. There are two of them and there is a big grin plastered on their faces. I look at them with a blank expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"Aww don't be so mean…" One of them teased. He was tall and slender while his friend was short and average. "We just want to have some fun with you."

"I don't want a thing to do with you." I glared at them. I am getting more pissed then upset. "Please go."

"Come on. You're gay so you'd enjoy this little game." The short man rubbed his crotch up against my waist which made me feel very uncomfortable. "Don't you want to suck on it?"

"No I don't. Now go." I push him away which pissed off his taller friend.

"Oh, you only like blonde kid's dicks? How disgusting you are." He shoved me out of my chair and slammed me to the ground.

All the students began to laugh and began to record everything on their cell phones. Nabooru rushed over to my side but got slammed up against the wall. The teacher was out dealing with another student so there was no one to stop this.

"Let him go!" Nabooru shouted at the taller man who was beginning to strip me of my clothing.

They refused to listen though. I tried to escape but I couldn't get out of his tight grip. I began to become frightened because I had no idea what he was trying to do. I kept struggling to escape but I was too weak.

Nabooru began to shout curse words and threats at the top of her lungs. I suddenly felt very light headed even though I wasn't standing up. I started to cry as everything was growing dark.

I can't remember anything else.

I just remember waking up in a dark room. The curtains were closed shut and the room smelt of dust. I sit up and find my body underneath and on top of a blanket. I can't see very well in the room.

"You're awake?" It was Link! Why were we both here? Where was Nabooru?

"Um… Yeah." I replied, looking for his shadow.

"They didn't do anything, so don't worry." He suddenly was right next to me. I could see his small grin in the very dense light. Since he was closer, I could catch more of his details. "I dealt with them. Nabooru is bringing us some food."

"Why aren't we in class?" Link was talking to me again and I couldn't sound excited. My head hurt so bad, I was in slight pain and just couldn't bring myself to sound happy. "Where are we?"

"You like to ask a lot of questions, huh?" He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I felt a little better being in his strong arms. "I took us out of class. I refuse for you to be in a classroom with a bunch of hooligans. We're in an abandoned class room, so no need to worry. No one knows where we are so we're safe."

I felt a little better knowing this. I relaxed in his arms and began to doze off. He was so warm and comfortable. I blushed a little as I could hear his heart pound gently against his chest. I loved the sound of it. It was so relaxing and calming. Link was all I needed to feel safe and be happy.

I remembered what happened before. It just flashed suddenly and I felt like a jerk. I managed to hold back my tears but my breathing was still becoming uneven. I didn't know what to say. Link, who I thought hated me, saved me from almost possibly getting raped by two idiots and he's being so friendly to me. I don't deserve all of this. For someone like me, who fucked up so many times in his life that seemed to of ruined his parents' lives, to have this angel hold me tightly in his arms… I just can't have it. I don't deserve this at all. This angel earns someone who can treat him right and never hurt him.

"Dark what's wrong?" Link asked me, noticing my body becoming very tense. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"N-No…" I couldn't even speak or think right. I felt too terrible for what I did. I just can't forgive myself for that! "I…"

"Food!" Nabooru shouted as she jumped into the room excitedly. "You're awake Dark! That's good!"

I pull away from Link's embrace and walk over to the window. The windows were nailed shut. Probably so no students could break in. I couldn't look over at Link to see if he was hurt or not. I wanted to know, I wanted to believe what Nabooru told me about him loving me, but I just couldn't look. I heard footsteps walk in my direction and force my gaze to be on the shattered glass.

"Dark…" It was Link. Oh God, why must he talk to me with such an innocent voice? Why is he so concerned about me? Why can't he just hate me? "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered plainly. "Nothing at all. Don't think something is wrong because everything is a-okay."

"Then why won't you look at me?" He was good at picking up things. "What did I do wrong Dark? Why are you acting like this? Before, you were the one who wanted to talk to me; you were the one who begged me to speak to you again and to look at you." He paused. "Now you won't look or speak to me? What am I doing wrong Dark? Why do you just keep acting like this? Why do you keep pushing me farther and farther away from you?"

"Maybe I should go…" Nabooru sounded so far away. I think she was still at the doorway.

"Stay." Link commanded. "Maybe you can get him to speak. Obviously he wants nothing to do with me."

That was it. I couldn't take acting like this anymore. Link kept sounding like he was blaming himself for me acting like this when it really wasn't his fault. I turned to look at him and forced my lips onto his. I couldn't have him speak anymore. It was too difficult for me to keep hiding my emotions from him. I felt those damn salty tears drip down my cheeks as I kissed him.

The room was silent and nothing seemed to matter now. I forgot everything in one moment. I didn't want this to end. I wanted more of this even though his body was frozen from this action. I clenched onto his shirt tightly like my life depended on it. I felt like I'd lose him again if I let go at that moment.

I had to pull away though because of lack of air. I couldn't look at him still, my face was all flustered and I was still crying. I stared down at the pieces of broken glass and felt a little saddened by the sight. I didn't know why I was acting like that. He was talking to me so friendly even though I hurt him terribly. I just couldn't accept the fact that Link was a loyal friend and wouldn't hate anyone because of what they said.

Every being in the room were speechless. I wanted to end this horrible silence but I myself were speechless as well. I kept crying and didn't bother with hiding it. I felt like running out of the room but then nothing would be solved. I didn't want to screw things up again but I felt like I was making them worse.

"Dark…" Link mumbled. It sounded like he was a little embarrassed. "If you're upset about what happened before, please don't worry about it. It's not a big deal at all. I wasn't mad at you at all; I was just a little hurt was all." I didn't look up at him, but I could tell that he was faking something with how his tone was. "So it's okay if you don't like me!"

"I never said that though!" I shouted at him. Now it seemed like the tables turned around. Now he was the one hurting me. "What I said that night… I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay. Please don't worry about it at all." Link was walking a little closer to me but I just stepped back.

"It's not okay Link!" I began to head towards the door but Nabooru refused to let me escape. I didn't know what to do. I felt cornered and rushed. "Please let me leave…"

"Dark you need to stay here and talk with Link." Nabooru was only trying to prevent another mess. "Please?"

"Nabooru I really don't want to be here…"

"Dark. You know why you need to stay, please do?" She begged.

I sighed. "Can I at least go to the rest room real quick? I promise to be back."

Nabooru nodded and I quickly left the room. I wasn't really lying. I would be back, I just had to go and do something real quick. I went to my father's friend's house which was the closest to the school. I opened up the door to it because he didn't care too much if people just walked in.

I walked around his small home attempting to find him. He only works night shift and sleeps during the day so it's not impossible to find him. I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and walk in there. He was preparing another "batch" it looked like. Which was odd, because rarely did he work in the morning.

"Hey Vaati." He jumped as he heard my voice and turned around quickly.

"Phew! It's only you." He whipped away his sweat nervously. "I thought you were a copper or the landlord. What brings you here, Dark Link?"

"Could you possibly give me some LSD?" I asked, taking out my wallet.

"Why do you want that? You don't normally want that kind of a drug unless something is upsetting you terribly." Vaati stopped messing around with the current drug he was making and put all his attention on me.

"Why not? I haven't had acid in a while." I paused. "I'm not upset. How much are you selling it for now?"

"Dark Link, you know I refuse to charge you since you are like the son I never had." Vaati sighed. "I have some, but it's not very much. Sold quite a lot last night and I haven't had the chance to go and order more. I'll give this to you for free, but I'm going to have to tell your father about our deal."

"Fine fine." I needed it quickly if I wanted to return back to the classroom without any suspicion. "Where is it?"

He pointed over to the broken cabinet that was above the sink. I walked over in that direction and reached up for it. The tiny bottle was all the way in the back which was a struggle. The bottle was frail that if I tipped it over, it'd break. The bottle leaned up against my finger tips which made it each to grasp.

I stood up properly and thanked Vaati for it. I quickly ran out of the small house knowing that I didn't have any time to waste. I hid behind a nearby tree and did what I needed to do to feel "satisfied."

88888888888

I returned back to the class room halfway drugged. It wasn't kicking in as quickly as I thought it would so I was a little disappointed. Nabooru ran up to me and pulled me away into a small corner.

"Where were you?" She whispered to me. "Link was so worried! He was about to go and kill someone!"

"Haha..." I snickered. "Don't worry about it! I had to pee reeeeally bad."

"…" She gave me a really weird look. Damn. She was funny looking when I'm drugged up. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you on acid or something?"

"How'd you know?!" I shouted loud enough for Link to hear. "Daaamn Nabu! You're smaaart!"

"Shut up!" She grabbed a hold of the collar of my shirt and pushed me harshly against the wall. "Why are you acting like this?! You don't really do drugs, do you?"

Link walked over to watch the confusing situation. I began to laugh as I didn't know what to think or do. I felt somewhat happy but not really. When I saw Link again, my heart sank. He was watching us with those angel-like eyes. He tilted his head in confusion as he tried to piece everything together.

"What's going on Nabooru?" Link asked.

"Link, why don't you go and get us a drink out of the vending machine?" She suggested. "My wallet is in my purse, dear."

"But Nabooru!" Link was so stubborn. I just realized that and I somehow remember that even though my attention span is like nonexistent at the moment. "I want to know what's going on! Why is Dark acting weird?"

"He's just…" She bit her bottom lip. I kept giggling as I thought nothing about this was funny, which is why it was funny. "He got hit in the head, remember sweets? So it's now affecting him."

"Oh... Maybe he should lay down then!" I laughed much harder at that comment.

I couldn't believe how gullible Link really was. Nabooru let me go and she spoke with Link alone. I began to look around my surroundings and found the shadows looking like fucked up cartoon characters. I just couldn't stop laughing at nothing.

Link finally left the room which left Nabooru and I all alone. She grabbed a hold of my wrist and slammed me back up against the wall. She gave me a terrible glare which made me shiver slightly.

"What?" I asked. I stopped laughing as I became more frightened.

"You know what." She slapped me. "What are you thinking?! Dark! You can't do drugs. I know you're in a fragile state but…"

"Again with Link!" I slammed her against the ground and forced my foot into her gut. She let out a horrible cough as I pulled my foot away. "I'm perfectly fine! I do this whenever I want! I don't need anyone telling me that I am upset when I'm not!"

I began to cry as I spoke so my words were becoming choked. Link ran into the room with the cold drinks. He wanted to return quickly but he didn't like what he saw. He ran to Nabooru's side and tried to help her up.

"Nabooru! Are you okay?!" Link began to cry. Did he care more about this bitch? I started to become jealous as he helped her.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled as she stood to her feet. She looked up at me with a concerned face but looked away quickly so Link couldn't see. "Why don't you go and hug Dark? He might like that..."

"Don't touch me." I hissed. Link looked hurt again as Nabooru looked even more worried. "You don't love me! You want her!"

"I never said that…" Link tried to fight back, but he felt a little intimidated.

"You don't have to lie to me! I know you don't love me!" I headed towards the door but he just grabbed my wrist.

"Dark! You know I can't love you because of my boyfriend!"

"Well then don't kiss me! Don't allow me to go far like I did that one night! Don't let me fall in love with you!" I cried much harder. This was just too much for me to take.

The acid was failing horribly and now I wondered if I should have even bothered with it at all. I yanked my arm out of his grip and ran out of the room. I heard Nabooru cry my name but I refused to slow down, stop, or return.

I needed him to call my name, but he never did.

* * *

Updated! 'm sorry for the lack of cliff hangers. Since this is in past tense, it's a little challenging for me to. Dark Link likes to tell new stories each chapter... XD

Okay. One thing. I know not a whole lot about LSD. I grew up around pot-heads, not people who did acid. So please forgive me if I screwed up on describing it. I know people who do it but I'm never around them to actually see what their like.

By the way, you might want to pay attention to Vaati. He will be somewhat important later ;x After a couple more chapters, things will actually start to get more dramatic and this whole past thing will be over with then we'll be in present tense. Just though I'd mention that XD

Thank you for the reviews! Thanks especially to Haley and Ebony-Thorn! Thank you for reading up to this point. It really makes me happy 3 Thanks for proof reading! Read and review please 3


	8. Chapter 8

With Link not doing anything from the situation before, I was completely heart broken. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was depressed and tried everything to avoid him. After hearing him say that he couldn't love me, I was just a complete and total mess.

6666666666666666666666

It was the middle of October. It was after school. I was sitting on a near by bench watching the leaves fall quickly from their home and die a slow death. The sky today is very cloudy, but not rain clouds. Children are running around, excited that Halloween starts next week.

I don't feel any emotion towards anything. I haven't for almost a week. The incident really fucked me up. Now I regret getting so close to him. I sigh to myself as I prepare to leave the area to return home.

"Leaving?" It was Nabooru. "Why don't we walk together?"

"Sure." I try to fake a smile but I get nothing.

She shakes her head and we begin to walk, side by side, down the messy sidewalk. The walk is silent. We both are speechless on what to say. I'm surprised that Link isn't with her or she isn't even bringing him up. All week, that's all who she could talk about. She wanted us to talk to each other again so bad.

"So…" She looked at me as we walked. "Have you and Link made up yet?"

"Stop bringing that up!" I yelled. I was getting so frustrated. I was tired of him always being brought up!

"You guys need to talk about this…" She mumbled, looking away from me. "You know he likes you."

"He doesn't." I grumbled. "He said he didn't. He didn't even try to call me back like you did."

"He never said that he didn't like you! He said that he shouldn't love you because of his situation." She was right. He never did say those exact words. It just hurt was all… It made me feel like I would never stand a chance. "He loves you. I don't know why he didn't try to call you back. I think he was just so shock…"

"He hasn't even attempted to talk to me though!" I felt like crying again, but I didn't want to cry in front of anyone again… I hated people knowing how vulnerable I was. "He doesn't want me at all…"

"Dark…" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry… Everything will work out, okay?"

I nodded and pulled away from the embrace. She frowned slightly and looked like she was about to object, but she changed her mind quickly. It didn't take too long for us to be in front of my shitty home. I sighed to myself as I noticed a car in the drive way. It looked a lot like Vaati's car. Greeat. Now he was going to tell him about the whole drug thing.

"Guest?" Nabooru asked, pointing out the obvious.

I nod and walk up to the front door. She follows me as if she is a curious pet. I ignore the fact that she is right behind me and walk inside to a home that smells of coffee. So they aren't doing drugs just yet… Just making deals with each other. I whisper some curse words and peer into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I walk into the kitchen with Nabooru clenching onto my sleeve. "My friend and I are just getting something is all."

"Hello sir…" Nabooru was trying to figure out which man was my father.

My father smiled at her warmly which made me very confused. He never smiled at guest unless he was close to them. Maybe he was high? I sigh as I pull out some energy drinks from the fridge. Vaati was turning a dark red as he examined Nabooru's body.

"Hello…" Vaati replies with a shaky voice.

"It's good to have guest!" My father cheers as he walks up to her and pats her on the back. Why was he being so overly friendly…? He wasn't like this with Link at all… "You must be Dark's friend! I haven't heard him mention a girl before though.. I'm his father! Ganondorf." He grins at her while she blushes a little. "What is your name?"

"N-Nabooru…" She nervously responds.

"Nabooru?" Vaati sounds a bit surprised. "What a beautiful name for such a gorgeous lady!"

She blushed even harder as she was being praised. I looked at them all with a weird expression on my face. What the hell is going on? Why are they all acting so weird towards each other? That comment Vaati made… What was with that? I throw an energy drink in Nabooru's direction and she catches it with ease.

"Come on Nabooru…" I tugged at her arm. "Let's go upstairs and study for that history test."

"Study?" My father chuckled. "He never studies. You must be a pretty good influence to have him be studying Nabooru!"

Nabooru seemed to become more and more embarrassed each time my father would mention her name. I couldn't tell what she was actually thinking of this. Her eyes were covered by her orange bangs while her tan face was in a deep blush. She nodded slightly and walked out of the kitchen with me. We head up into my messy room but she doesn't seem to even care. The Nabooru I knew for a week would of made a big deal out of it and sound like a nagging mother.

"What's up with you?" I tease. "You would normally be nagging towards me right now. You would also be objecting to those comments and call them dirty pigs. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…" She mumbled. "Your father… He's really kind."

"I guess?" I jump on my bed and open up the lemon flavored drink. "I'm surprised he acted like that. He is never that friendly towards people he first meets." I take a small sip of the sugary drink. "He was really rude towards Link…"

Link then came back into my mind. God, even my own father who I hated made me remember Link. Every single thing seemed to make me remember him. I drank more of the drink, pretending like it was a powerful alcoholic drink that would make me forget everything.

"Dark…" She started as she sat right next to me on my sloppily made bed. "Can you please try to speak with Link? He must regret what he's done…"

"You're not sure?" I asked her a bit surprised. "He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

"He did…" She looked outside my window and let out a deep, long sigh. "But after that little fight… He won't talk to me as much. I can't understand why. When I ask him about it, he just says that there isn't anything of interest to talk about. Dark, I don't understand. He must be missing you with how he is acting. He's been so different too. Haven't you noticed?"

"I haven't…" I looked away shamefully. "I've been wanting to avoid him this whole time… It hurts me so much just to look at him."

"I can understand." She began to pick up the clothes that scattered across my room. "Please try to speak with him. I can't resolve this for you two. Only you two can do it."

Even though I didn't want to agree with her, she was right. Nabooru or anyone else couldn't make us make up. I wasn't use to this, but I knew that I better get use to it. I sigh as I realize how life can be such a bitch.

4444444444444444

"Well. I'm off. Thanks for having me over!" Nabooru waved good bye and with that, she was off.

"What a cute friend you have…" Vaati whispered right behind me.

I turned around slowly, looking at the twenty year old. My body twitched slightly as I heard him talk like that. He notices me feeling a little uneasy and just laughs. I glared at him slightly and pushed him out of my way. Vaati was acting different and I didn't really like it…

"Dark, where are you going?" He asked as I headed upstairs.

"She's gay Vaati." I hollered as I was at the very top of the stairs.

"Gay?" He laughed and shook his head. "I'll change that…"

I rolled my eyes, thinking that he was just drugged up and went into my room to lay down. I had a terrible headache which felt like it was killing me. As I laid there on my bed, I kept thinking about Link. I wanted to talk to him again, I really did, but every time I would be around him I couldn't help but to feel depressed and scared to talk to him. I had no idea how I was going to pull myself to talk to him, I just knew I had to.

55555555555555

It was the next day and a weekend too. Thank god. I was in direr need of a little break from everything and everyone. My father was getting ready to head out with Vaati while my mother was getting ready for her early shift at work.

It was late afternoon and of course, it was raining. I hate the rain. It reminds me too much of that first day we actually hung out. I've been wanting to call him over all day but whenever I get even remotely close to dialing his number, I chicken out and put away my phone.

Today didn't seem like it would be a good day.

Very short chapter? D: I seriously intended on this being longer, but it turns out that it isn't. I have been EXTREMELY busy lately and have not had any computer time to update this. The next chapter will actually get somewhere, I promise. But for now, I don't want to lose readers and I don't want it to seem like I've given up. Because I haven't. Things are a little bit better now.

I'm sorry it took so long for such a short chapter. I promise you guys will know something new the next one.

Thank you for the reviews, thank you for reading! Thank you for proof reading Haley!


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in front of the house, watching the lights shine through the foggy night. It was a freezing night and I was outside of Link's home. I glanced down at my flipped open cell phone and watched the minute number change. It was eight forty seven PM now.

I texted him earlier, asking if I could possibly meet with him tonight at his house. He didn't respond though. Maybe his cell phone wasn't working or something. I gulped nervously as I walked up the concrete stairs to the front door. What if he didn't want me there after all? That might be it, but I just need to talk to him.

As I was about to ring the door bell, the door was slammed open. I stood there frozen from the sudden noise of the wooden door hit against the inside of the house. It was Link's boyfriend, Sheik. He looked so angry and I didn't understand why.

"God damn you Link! You mean nothing to me! Why else do you think I do the things I do?" He shouted, not noticing I was standing right there.

He looked at me and faked a smile. Gently, he moved me out of the way. I looked back at him with a puzzled look. Sheik must have noticed because he shouted something to me.

"I would suggest not going in there; he is such an emotional wreck right now that it's annoying."

I glared at the man until his silhouette could no longer be seen by the naked eye. My eyes adverted back to the opened house. What did he mean by emotional wreck? I walked up the stairs a little nervous.

The inside of the house appeared normal like before. Not too much furniture, but that might be because of them possibly living in an apartment in the city. The house was clean and the house lights shun through the whole house. It just felt a little weird. After hearing Sheik's words, I just feel a sudden worry.

Things may appear alright, but that is never the case. I wonder what kind of relationship Link and Sheik have. Is it a fling or serious? Are they in love or is this just as simple as a crush? Link never talks about Sheik. Not once has he mentioned him in any kind of conversation.

I found Link sitting on the couch with his eyes staring straight at the fire place. He didn't turn as he heard me walk in, he just watched air. His expression was completely blank. It was like he was some kind of robot that was never turned on. His eyes weren't the cheerful ones I use to see everyday. They were completely empty, not a single emotion stirred in his face.

"Link…" I call out his name nervously. "Are you alright?"

He didn't bother to look at me. It's like he was deaf. I walk closer to his still body. Link was scaring me. It was like he was dead or something. Is this what Sheik meant by emotional wreck?

"Link…" I call again, a little louder. "Why aren't you responding?"

I sat in front of him on the floor, watching his face expression quick changed. He suddenly had this fake happiness. Was he out of it or something before? I remember how he use to deal with his pain and grab a hold of his wrist.

"Dark what are you doing?" He tilts his head in confusion.

I don't like this Link. He is so emotionless, so dead is seems. I move up his selves to reveal his bare skin. There weren't any recent scars on them, so he must not have been cutting himself. I sigh in relief. I pull him into an embrace but his body becomes tense. He is cringing but I don't know why. I pull away looking at his painful expression.

"What's wrong…?" I question.

"Nothing at all Dark." He flashes me a smile. "I'm perfectly alright. What about you though?"

"What about me?" I know he's hiding something.

"I made you upset before with my stupidity. I'm sorry for that." Link frowns a little bit. "I can be a true idiot sometimes, huh?"

"Link you did nothing wrong. I overreacted." I really did, I know I did.

"Naa tells me how you have been so upset lately." Naa? I guess that must be Nabooru. "She is worried about you and me. She doesn't want us to stop talking. I don't want that Dark but…" He looks off in a different direction. "I don't blame you if you want it… I have been terrible lately. You avoided me so much."

"It's just because I don't know how to deal with things right now." Damn it, I hate how he has affected me so much in these very few months we've known each other. "I don't like knowing you have a boyfriend. It's the first time I've actually liked someone so much and I can't even have you. It hurts but I need to deal with it. You're happy with Sheik, aren't you?"

He didn't say anything for a little bit. I look at his puzzled look. Doesn't he love Sheik…?

"Don't you love him?" I ask.

"Um… So you came here because you were worried, right?" He grins. "I'm so happy! I missed you so much and you came back!"

His smile was sincere this time so I had to forget about what I'd ask. It just didn't matter to me now, as long as I could see his smile. He held onto me and snuggled against my chest. My face turned a little red by the sudden attachment. I still had the feeling that he was hiding something. Sheik was wrong, he wasn't an emotional wreck. I have no idea where he got that idea from.

I felt his lips suddenly brush up against mine. I freeze from this sudden movement. He slides his tongue into my mouth which makes my heart race even faster then what it was. His slimy tongue rubbed up against mine, while his lips were playing with my lips. I feel the blood rush down to a certain area as he becomes more violent. Link pushes me underneath him and pants as we part.

He gives me a seductive grin and licks around my neck. A slight moan escapes my mouth as I feel his tongue press against my skin. I feel his teeth bite hard onto my neck, like he's trying to pierce through the skin. I don't mind though, it feels nice. Not wanting him to be the only one who's dominate, I move my fingers to the crouch of his pants and start to unzip his jeans.

My tongue forces it's self down his throat as I manage to mount him. My hands slide into his pants easily and start to mess with his boxers. His breathing becomes heavier and uneven. His erection is obvious which doesn't seem to bother him. My fingers feel the very tip of his cock. His erection is pounding violently as is mine. I'm tempted to force him off his back so I can fuck him but then there would be no "fun" in it. I want to frustrate him; I want to make him desire me, to beg for me to fuck him.

My fingers glide down his member slowly. I can tell it's annoying him, I can tell that he is wanting to much more. I smirk as I grab him gently. He wants me to be violent with him, to treat him like my dirt little slut.

"Ugh... Can't you actually please me?" He whines, his voice is a little shaky but erotic.

"Aw what fun would that be?" I tease. "I want to play with you before I do anything else."

"Then I get to play with you too…" Link mumbles, pulling my pants off.

"Oh try to frustrate me if you must." I give him a seductive smile. "But I don't think you will have any success. I don't get frustrated very easily."

He felt around my shaft, grinning perversely. I try not to moan, I don't want him to know that I like his touch. Doing as he had wished before, I start to rub his cock roughly. He starts to moan as he feels my hand please him at such a fast pace. With my free hand, I remove his shirt. His nipples are perfectly erected which turns me on even more.

He attempts to rub me, but I force my tongue up against his nipples causing him to flinch. My teeth nibble on him, sucking slightly. His moans start to be louder as I please him. My hand starts to grab him, making him cry out suddenly.

"Ah!" He cries out. "D-Damn you Dar-rk…"

I become even hornier just hearing him moan like that. Hearing my name used in a sentence that he is moaning, God it's just too hot for words. I don't know if I can wait anymore, I really just want to fuck him. But I have to admit, I feel a little nervous since I'm a virgin and who knows if Link really is.

My desire for him though is much stronger then my fear. I force him onto his stomach and pin his arms up. Link pants heavily as he waits me to force my member in him. I bend down so my lips can be right next to his ear.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes…" He cries silently.

"I don't think you can handle this…" I tease.

"I can…" He says a little louder.

"You know you'll officially become my slut if you do this."

"I don't care…" His voice rises. "I want you to fuck me!"

I forced my cock inside of him. He cries out in pleasure as he feels it in him. It's a little tight, but I like it. My member throbs violently inside of him, making Link cry out louder. I could tell he was in slight pain because of his body becoming so tense, but his cries were cries of pleasure so I didn't think to consider asking him if he wanted me to stop.

Gentle at first, I begin to rock back and forth. I couldn't help but to let out a loud moan as I fucked him. My pace was picking up as I heard him moan louder in pleasure.

"D-Dark! Go faster!" He demanded.

Doing as he wished, I thrust harder and much quicker.

"AH!" We both shouted as I continued up with the pace.

His fist are clenching onto the couch's cushions. I hold onto his hips for dear life as I fuck him harder. He turns his head a little bit and forces his lips onto mine. Our tongues escape our mouths, violently playing with each other. Drool drips from our lips to our necks. I manage to keep pleasing us, but not as fast as I was. One of my hands reach for his chest and pinch his erected nipple hard.

"Mmm…" We moan in each others mouths.

Without realizing it and not intending on it, my cock manages to hit his "sweet spot".

"AH!" Link cries out suddenly. "Hit it h-harder!" He demands.

I begin to thrust harder, managing to hit his spot over and over again. Each time, he cries out my name. I feel myself coming much closer to my climax. I don't want this hot action to end so quickly though and I definitely don't want to be the first one to come. I think for a moment as I try to figure out a way to make him closer to coming. I move one of my hands again but this time to his erected member.

My hands start to feel up and down his cock, feeling a lot of cum stick to my skin. I become much hornier as I feel around his cock. My pace for fucking him has slowed down again, but I don't think Link notices. He moans louder and louder each time I feel up and down his shaft. I smile to myself as I start to rub it violently.

"Scream my name." I whisper in his ear seductively. I lick his earlobe and flick it with my soaked tongue. "Scream it my dirty little whore."

"D-Dark Link!" He shouts, but not loud enough.

"Louder." I command, forcing my cock onto his sweet spot more and more.

"DARK LINK!" He cries out. "I'M COMING!"

Instantly I feel cum all over my fingers. I force myself out of him and stick his cock into my mouth. I begin to suck on him, enjoying the sweet yet salty taste of cum in my mouth. He moans as I lick around all of his cock, lapping up the substance.

As soon as he finishes coming, I remove his cock from my mouth. Link is panting heavily on the couch, moaning quietly to himself. I become frustrated at myself as I realized that I didn't even get the chance to come just yet.

I lay next to him on the couch, groaning to myself for not even letting me come when I had the chance. Link looks over at me, noticing how angry I am with myself. He sits on the floor in front of me and seductively grins at me.

"Now it's your turn." Before I could even protest, he forces my member into his mouth and begins to move it in and out of his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it violently.

"A-Ah Link!" I moan as I feel this sudden pleasure.

He sucks harder on my cock, knowing exactly what I want. My cries continue to grow louder and louder each second. Teasing me, he takes me out of his mouth and licks around it slowly. I groan as I feel the quick pace change to a slow, unbearable pace. I feel much closer to climaxing, I don't really even know how much longer I can handle this. It feels way to good!

Sensing my soon to be reached climax, he forces my cock back into his mouth and sucks harder on it. I can't take this anymore! It feels just too good!

"AAH LINK! I'M COMING!" I cry. "Damn it Link! Why did you have to make this feel so fucking good? Aah I'm coming!"

I come instantly inside of his mouth. Some of the cum drips from his lips as he begins to lick it all up. I lean my head back as I feel his tongue run itself over my lower region just to have that taste of cum. As soon as he finishes, he sits next to me and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

My tongue finds itself up against his, slowly playing around with each other. We part after a few seconds of kissing. He snuggles up against my chest and kisses my neck lightly. I notice a near by blanket and place it over our naked bodies. I laid down on the couch completely while allowing Link to lay on top of my chest.

"Mm.. Your dad won't be home tonight, will he?" I ask, feeling a little nervous about his father finding out about this.

"No he won't… He shouldn't be." Link mumbles. "He said he'd be in the city tonight. His job is still out there and sometimes he works late. When that happens, he just stays with a friend."

"Okay good." I sigh in relief. "Can't have your father, who hates me, finding out that I just had sex with his son."

Link smiled and listened to my heart beat. "Your heart beat is so relaxing Dark." He presses his ear more against my chest. "I really like it… Makes me a little sleepy though."

I kiss his forehead lightly and say nothing. He seems rather intent on listening to the rhythm of my heart and I don't want to disturb him by speaking. Link starts to doze off as the room becomes silent. I watch this innocent angel start to become sleepy. I don't know why, but I find so adorable.

I smile to myself and hold him close to me. I don't want to let go of him, ever. As stupid and mushy as this sounds, I truly love him. He really is the angel I have been wanting for so long. I just wish he could be mine and not someone else's. The person doesn't even seem interested in him either so I don't understand why he would still be with him. If Link was with me, I would treat him right. I would never allow sadness to attack him. I would always protect him. Because I love him so much, I will do anything just to see him smile and to know he is happy.

"Dark…" He doesn't look at me as he speaks. "I love you."

That day, the real trouble had begun.

* * *

I know I promised to reveal something, but I believe I gave a pretty good hint about it. My first actual yaoi sex scene, so please forgive me for it not being perfect XD I tried on it. I thought that maybe the smut scene would make up for the taking forever to update.

Lots of drama next chapter. EXPECT IT 8D

Thank you for the reviews! I won't be having this proof read just because I wanted to update this as soon as I finished it. Thank you for reading!

Please leave any reviews! I will try to update by this Friday. I really need to get back on track with updating.

Oh yeah, I am planning another story for Dark x Link! I will still continue this one, I just wanted to mention it. Expect it around Christmas if interested XD I will be writing stories for anyone who is interested for Christmas. So if you guys want one, let me know :]

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I moved around on the couch, half awake and half asleep. I smelled something sweet which makes me drool slightly. I was starving and didn't eat a single thing last night. Wait… Last night... Did Link and I...? My face turned an instant red as I sat up quickly on the couch. I looked down at my body and see it's naked self. I became even more embarrassed as I began to realize rather fast where I am at. This is Link's house! So Link and I actually did have sex? That wasn't just some erotic dream?

"Morning sunshine." Link teased.

I turned around and see Link standing behind the couch with a cheerful grin on his face. Before I could have the chance to even give him the daily morning greeting, I felt his lips press up against mine. I kissed him back, giving him some tongue. It not only surprised him, but I was a bit surprised too. I didn't think I would act like this so early in the morning. As we pulled away, I bit teasingly on his bottom lip and lick it.

"Morning." I said casually, as I stood up to get dressed.

He just stood there watching me dress. I turned around occasionally and watched his face expression turn from arousal to a poker face. I smirked to myself as I get my clothing on. I walked pass him and peered into the kitchen. So that's what the sweet smell was; he was making cinnamon rolls.

"What's for breakfast love?" I asked.

He snapped out of a day dream. "Uh… Um… You know, just the usual breakfast stuff."

"Like?" I questioned. "I rarely eat breakfast at home you know, so I have no idea what the "usual stuff" is."

"Ah sorry!" He ran up to my side, like he is about to give me some tour. God he is just too cute. "Well, I was making eggs in a basket! I was going to make pancakes, but had no milk so I couldn't. I hope that isn't a disappointment."

"Not at all." I smiled at him. "This will be new, I'm sure it will taste great my little wife."

"W-Wife?!" Link was stunned for what I said.

He must not have known how to take it. It can either be an insult or a complement. I was considering it more of a messing around method. I had the feeling that today was going to be a great day for once. I mean, I woke up in the house of my crush and he's making me breakfast while acting like a shy little school girl. What could possibly go wrong today? No bad news had dared to show its face and I doubted that it would. God must have loved me today.

8888888

We were at school. Lunch was to start soon and the whole class was anxious for food. I was slightly because I wanted to be near Link again. We had been separated all morning due to different classes so I was missing him. As thoughts of Link clouded my mind, I thought of the hot sex we had last night. I drooled at the thought of it.

Still, I couldn't help but feel a little bothered by it. It was just so sudden and afterwards we started acting like an actual couple. I'm not complaining, I guess I'm just worried. I remember him cringing when I hugged him and during sex he seemed rather uncomfortable being on his chest. I can't remember if he had bruises or not on his chest.

The single most hottest night of my life, ends up being dissected and makes me worried. The bell suddenly rang which pulls me out of my thoughts. I want to see Link so bad, damn I feel like a puppy. I ran out of the room along with the rest of the students and scanned around the hallways for him.

Unlike most schools, our school allows us to eat wherever we'd like as long as it was on campus. So Link could be anywhere, but probably with Nabooru. As I walked down the halls, I heard that bitchy voice. Midna and Zelda were discussing again and I became confused because Link was with them but not with Nabooru. Being the sneaky eavesdropper I am, I sneak behind a corner and make sure that they can't see me.

"…I just don't get why your actions suddenly changed is all." It was Zelda. "One minute you wanted to be surrounded by us after school the next you are wanting to be with those two fags."

"They aren't fags." Link defended, but weakly. "I was just going through some issues and they just weren't there at that moment."

"Aw poor sweetie." Midna cooed. "They aren't very good people then if they weren't around for you. Come on, your boyfriend had a blast too."

They know about Link's boyfriend? But I thought it was something he wanted to keep secret… Why would he share something personal stuff like that to such whores? I don't get it; I thought he didn't like them. He hung out with them? Oh, that makes things a whole lot better. What the hell is going on?

"You love that place. As do we." Zelda stated. "Let's get drunk again tonight. Bring your boyfriend along too! I love how good he is at sex…"

What?! What the fuck are they talking about? So Link isn't a virgin? He had sex with them? Was I just some replacement for when his boyfriend left? I don't want to hear more, but yet I feel the need to. Another great thing too, Link drinks. When the hell did that start? I never noticed. I couldn't ever smell or taste alcohol on his breath or lips.

"I don't want to do that again." He sounded sort of uneasy. It was like he wanted someone to get him out of this trouble. "You girls can hang out with Sheik all you want, but I don't like being around him when he's drunk."

Not wanting to hear anymore, I walked into Link, making it look like a complete accident. I could feel those girl's eyes just glaring into the back of my head like they were aiming to shoot at me. I looked up at Link and noticed his face being filled with some weird emotion that I couldn't pick out.

"Come one Link!" I dragged him away from the bitches. "Let's go and enjoy lunch together!"

He followed me unwillingly. He had a different atmosphere about him right now and I don't like it. As soon as we were alone, I turned around to face him. He had this look on him that I just couldn't read. He looked upset and angry but yet his face was just blank. There were no good emotions though, which is what scared me.

"Link are you al--"

"What did you hear?" He commanded.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." He knew I was there. He was hiding something, but what was he hiding?

"Don't lie to me Dark." His voice was so serious, I hated it. He made me feel completely powerless and weak like a child. "I can read your expression. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't call you stupid, did I?" When things seemed to be going great, they had to go bad. I wish I would of never of listened. "Why are you asking this? Are you hiding something?"

Link forced me up against the wall and gave me a nasty glare. I felt his hand smack against my face, leaving that stinging feeling. I can't believe that he would do something like that. I'm not going to be a pussy and cry over it, I'm actually more shocked then hurt to be honest. I pushed him away from me.

"What the hell is your problem Link?!" I shouted. "Why are you being so moody all of a sudden? Yes, I listened but I didn't hear much. Something about you drinking with your boyfriend and having sex with those girls. Why did you hit me? Do you not want me to know something?"

Link looked very angry at me. I didn't understand why he was like that. His sudden mood was scaring me a little. It was like he was slowly going crazy. I hated this Link. Compared to this morning, he is so different. Link slammed me against the wall once again and forced his knee into my gut. That pain made me yelp. He was much stronger then he appeared so this hurt much worse than when he slapped me.

"Don't assume that I'm hiding something just because I kneed you." He lifted up my chin and looked me straight in the eye. "You mean nothing to me. That's why I do things I do."

My eyes widened. Why was he acting like this? I felt like crying. It's so pathetic how I am acting but I can't help it. He's being so different. It's like a completely different person in his body. I felt like he used me now because of his actions.

"W-Why are you acting like this?" I started to cry while he holds my chin. "I don't like this Link… Why are you being so abusive?"

"Why?" His face looked more upset now. He looked like something was bugging him terribly. "Because I'm tired of getting hit all the time, being the one that people just use and treat like shit then abandoned. I don't want that anymore. I don't want him to hate me anymore. I don't want him in my life anymore!" He looked like he was close to crying. I now officially knew that he was being beaten. I had to punish that person no matter what. "I don't want to feel those bruises anymore; I don't want to fake anything anymore."

He pulled me into an embrace and held on tightly. I didn't say anything because I couldn't. What could I do? Question him when he is in such a state? It wouldn't be right. He didn't do that to me when I was going through some hard times. I will question, but not now, not today. The best thing and the only thing I can do right now is to be here for him.

"Please Dark…" He sobbed. "Don't let him near me again, please protect me."

"I won't let him near you." I had no idea who he was talking about, but whoever it was, it's a man and I just know to keep him away from any men. "I'll be right here with you, I will protect you Link."

There was a moment of silence. We didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk more about it, I couldn't question him. There was a form of awkward silence which I didn't like. Link was brave enough to break it though which such a weird statement.

"Do you remember when we first met? When that girl called you a demon?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, they were wrong. You're an angel Dark. I'm more like the devil himself then you."

Before I could say a word, Nabooru jumped right next to us causing us to jump. She smiled but then looked at us confused and worried. Link didn't look up at her, but I did. She knew something was wrong, but looked unsure if she should say anything or not.

"Link are you hungry?" I asked him gently. "Naa is here and she brought us some weird looking food."

Link glanced over at the one he called Naa and smiled a little. He stood up straight and somehow gained an optimistic atmosphere. He looked at Nabooru's bag which probably had food. I just took a guess that she had food. She always brought us food. Smiling at us, she pulled out some of the food.

"Not too sure if you kids would like it because this food is the kind of food I use to eat where I lived." The food looked a little strange, it looked very dry and it was an odd mix of dark colors. "But you two probably have never had it and I wanted to try something different."

"I want to try!" Cheered Link.

It looked like things were going back to being good. I just wonder if it will stay like this…

999999

Link invited Nabooru and me over to his place, but Nabooru said that she had work today. I didn't know she had a job, but maybe that explains why we rarely can see her after school and on the weekends. I was not busy at all though since nothing goes on after school.

We entered his home which was very quiet. Link looked a little puzzled. I followed him as he walked around his home; it was like he was looking for something that was missing. I was tempted to ask him what it was, but he looked so busy looking for whatever it was that I decided against it.

"My father was supposed to be by now…" He stated. "It's not like it's a problem, I just thought he would be back."

"Well what would you like to do then?" I asked.

"What do I want to do?" He pressed me up against the wall and forced his tongue down my throat. I felt his slimy tongue probe all around my mouth. I was beginning to feel horny now. He pulled away, but his lips were only seconds away. "I want to have some fun with you Dark..."

I pulled him back into the kiss and become very violent with his tongue. I felt his hands move up my shirt, feeling around my chest. His hands were freezing so I shivered a little as I felt their touch. My hands instantly reached for his ass. I grabbed it which caused him to moan a little.

Our kissing become much more aggressive as we tried to remove each other's clothing. I felt his hand grab my member right away which caused me to give out a loud moan. He pulled away from the kissing and seductively grinned.

"You like it when I grab you, don't you?" He ran his fingers up and down my cock, making me even hornier.

"M-Maybe." I couldn't believe I stuttered as I spoke.

"Mmm really?" He questioned with such a deep sexy voice. "Maybe I should stop or maybe I should continue."

"I think that maybe you should continue." I suggested.

"I don't know…" He grinned at me. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

I grabbed a hold of his hand and forced him to rub me much more violently. I moaned in pleasure as I felt his touch forcefully rub my shaft. He began to do it on his own though, and much quicker then what I was forcing. I moved his lips back against mine and played with his tongue again. My hands began to reach down his pants, wanting to please and play with his member.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oh my fucking God… It was Link's father. We both froze as we heard that voice.

We pulled away from each other, quickly tightening our loose clothing. His father stepped closer to us, glaring harshly at us. I glanced over at Link and he looked like a scared child. I wanted to pull him close, but I was afraid that his father would become even more pissed.

God did not seem to love me today like I had thought.

* * *

I am one day behind BUT THAT'S OKAY! Right? I know that probably wasn't a lot of drama, but this stuff will lead into some parts into the story so hopefully this chapter was good?

For anyone who wants a Christmas story, just look for my email on my profile [because FF won't let me type it XD] and tell me what you want. I will respond and I will write for you =] It doesn't have to be a Christmas story, it's just my present to you. It doesn't have to be Dark x Link either, just so you know.

This chapter was a little confusing D: I'm sorry. If you need something explained, feel free to let me know! :D

Thank you for reading! Thank you for proof reading Haley! Reviews are so much loved!


	11. Chapter 11

His father gave us a nasty glare. Our bodies trembled at the sight of him. Link looked even more scared though that I could ever be. His father began to walk towards us slowly which made me feel a little nervous. His face was filled with anger and disgust. I never thought that someone's look could scare me so much.

"How dare you come into my house when I told you to not come around my son again." His father began to shout, pointing at me. "I told you that I did not want a single thing to do with you, I told you to stay far away from him but you didn't listen. I can call the cops on your gay ass for attempted rape on my son."

"Dad he didn't even rape me though!" Link cried. "I asked for it, I'm the one that forced him into it!"

His father quickly averted his eyes over at Link. I wanted to speak up, but Link gave me a look which was pretty much demanding to keep quiet. He still looked a little frightened, but a boost of confidence seemed to of risen up in him.

"Link, you know that I didn't care if you dated Sheik. I told you to never cheat on him if you were going to be gay. I thought I made it clear that you weren't to have sex or anything even related to it, but obviously not." He was only inches away from Link. "Do I need to remind you not to act like a whore?"

Link didn't say anything nor would he speak. He just looked at his father with a poker look. I wanted to stop this, I felt so scared for Link, but he pretty much demanded me to stay out of it. His father was waiting for something to be said, it was obvious. Just how he stood and how he tapped his foot slightly, it was too obvious and I think Link knew that.

"Well Link, what are you going to say?" His father demanded.

"I'm not going to do anything." He responded calmly.

His father suddenly forced his fist into Link's face. I rushed over to his side but didn't know why. It took me a minute to understand what had just happened. Link tried to push me away, but I wouldn't budge. I refused to leave him no matter what. I knew that I should have interfered.

"Get out of my way." His father commanded.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing?!" I growled. "I won't let Link get hurt by anyone! And as long as I'm around, he won't be getting hurt."

His father tried to hurt Link again but I put myself over Link like a shield in order to keep him from harm. Link managed to get me off of him though and pulled me away with him. His father began to shout nasty things as Link and I took the back door to leave this house. We ran but not very far simply because we both knew that his father wouldn't dare chase after us in midday light.

I looked at Link's face and saw his bruised eye. I forced his chin up and began to examine his eye. Link allowed me to, but he let out a long sigh. His eye didn't look bad, which is good. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me Dark." He kissed my lips lightly. "I don't want you to worry, you have enough stress."

"But your father…" My voice was shaking slightly. "He beats you!"

"He's not the one that hurts me…" His voice trailed off. I start to wonder if he is telling the truth or just trying to defend his father. "It's someone else."

"Who?" I demanded, not realizing that I was being a nosy bitch. "Please tell me."

"I-I can't." He seemed a little frightened. "Not yet. I can't tell anyone yet…"

"But why not?" I kept on questioning him. It was like whatever answer he'd throw at me wasn't satisfying enough for me. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know but Dark I'm just not ready." Link was hoping that we could change subjects.

I was determined to find out who was beating him. If it wasn't his father, then who was it? His father was the perfect candidate! I believed that his father had to be the cause of all those bruises; he was the only person who was around Link when no one else was. So what a perfect time to beat him then.

I was such an idiot. I couldn't take Link's word for it. It was so difficult for me to believe him when this subject came up. Link was the kind of person who would defend anybody. Of course he's not like that anymore… That's one of the things I miss most about him. Is how he tried to take care of everyone and didn't want anyone to get into trouble.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Link asked in a worried tone. God, he was just like an innocent child. I loved it so much. "I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"Of course I'm not mad at you!" I reassure him. "How can I hate you Link? I do love you after all…"

That last part was more of a whisper, but Link heard it. A grin spread across his face as he heard that. Like an innocent child, he wanted someone to love him. That's what all children want at a time in their young childhood.

"I love you too Dark!" He held onto my waist tightly, still with that grin on his face.

We were starting to lean in to kiss, but people began to walk by which made us not feel too comfortable. Looks like we are far from actually being proud to love each other. Link gives me an apologetic face as he pulls away from the possible kiss.

"I'm sorry Dark…" Link mumbled. "I don't think I'm ready to announce my love for you to the world."

I give him a reassuring smile. "It's fine, I completely understand. I mean, look at where we are living."

He laughed a little at that and nodded. Who knows how those people would of reacted if they saw us kissing? Not a very good reaction, I can tell you that. Still, it kind of hurt knowing that Link wasn't quite ready to express his love in public. I don't think I was ready for it though either. If I was, I'm sure I would have kissed him regardless.

"What are you two doing here?" It was Nabooru.

We turned around to face her and she was carrying some bags. Must have gone grocery shopping. Link rushed over to Nabooru, who was at a little distance, and went to carry her bags for her. They had a quick little conversation while Link pulled the bags out of her grip. Yep, that was Link. He used to try anything to make life a little easier for anyone. Nabooru walked up to me while Link attempted to run with the heavy bags in his hands.

"So things didn't go well Dark?" Nabooru questioned as she reached me. "Link told me about what happened."

I sighed slightly. "Yeah, his father got all pissy today and attempted to beat Link." Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell she was angry.

Link was like her younger brother or her own child and she would refuse for anything terrible to happen to him. Link was too busy playing with a stray puppy to even bother hearing our conversation. I looked over at him and couldn't help but to frown. It always seemed like Link was just hiding his emotions with this innocent child side. I liked it and all, but he rarely seemed upset or angry. When he did though, it was like he was a completely different person.

"You don't seem too happy Dark." Nabooru stated, watching Link play with the young pup.

"I just hate how it seems like he is always hiding something." I responded to her statement. My eyes were still on Link and the little mutt. "Why does he do that Nabooru?"

"I don't think he can open up easily, to be honest." She stopped looking at him to face me but my eyes didn't even budge to look at her. I was too distracted by Link and the puppy. I heard her give out a little sigh. "I don't know if it's something to do with his mother being gone or his old life in the city that prevents him from showing his emotions."

"I don't even know anything about his mother." I tried to examine Link now. "I never bother asking, I kind of thought it would just come up one day or it wasn't anything worth bringing up."

Link had no resemblance to his father. Link was a dirty blonde with beautiful sapphire eyes while his father was a light brunette with sharp emerald. Link appeared shorter than his father and their personalities are completely different. The only time they seem alike is when Link gets angry. His father already has that abusive trait while Link seems to only pick it up when he's mad.

I never heard a single thing about his mother. I don't even have any image of what she could possibly look like. Was she blonde as well? Was she kind or angry? Did she and Link share any kind of resemblance? I grumbled as I was becoming frustrated with the topic. Another thing that Link was keeping from me, how fucking great. More secrets is really what I wanted.

"Dark!" Link shouted at me. "Can you take the puppy home and keep him?"

"Link you know my father would never want a dog around the house." I walked over to him, leaving Nabooru behind. I sat down next to him on my knees and the puppy jumped into my arms. "Why can't you take it home?"

"Because you know how my father is!" He whined. "I can't take him home! Pleeeease?"

"I'm not even good with dogs." Which was true, I was never good with animals. I had never even had a pet. All animals seemed to dislike me. "Why not have Nabooru take him home?"

"Because I want this to be our dog…" He mumbled. The dog licked my face and tried to cuddle with me. Link's eyes glowed with happiness. "See! He loves you as well!"

"Link…" It was so difficult rejecting Link's offer. "I wish I could but my parents would never allow any kind of animal in the house."

"Then we can build him a dog house at your house!" He cheered. "Now, what should we name him?"

Nabooru was still standing off in the distance. I'm surprised she didn't try to come over here. I saw her facial expression and she appeared a little saddened. Did she want to come over here as well? I was surprised why Link didn't even invite her over. He normally always has her come over.

"Dark, what should we name him?" Link asked again.

"What?" I snapped out of my little thoughts. "Oh um… I don't really know... Do you have a name?"

"Navi!" He exclaimed happily.

"Navi…?" I questioned. "I thought that was a girl's name…"

"It is! But look!" He picked up the newly named pup and held him in my face. The dog was panting with his tongue out and I could see his tail wagging in the background. "Navi loves his new name!"

I sighed. Link was a strange guy, but I loved him for that. Even though I hated thinking about him faking his cheerful attitude, I still loved it. I looked over in Nabooru's direction again and she wasn't even looking at us. She was sitting on a nearby bench and looked like she was messing around with an Ipod.

"Why does Naa look so lonely Dark?" Link questioned while playing with the newly adopted pup.

"I'm not too sure myself Link." I responded.

She noticed us looking over in her direction and just waved. Neither Link nor I knew why she looked so upset. The reason should have been slightly obvious, but it wasn't. I took the puppy out of my lap and stood up. Link and the dog looked up at me with confusion.

"I'll be right back Link." I told him and I guess Navi. "I'm just going to see if Nabooru is alright."

Link nodded and let me go. Navi kept him distracted so I didn't have to worry about him getting lonely. When I reached her, she looked a little shocked that I left Link. She instantly turned me around and tried to force me to go back over to Link.

"Go back Dark!" She commanded. "You can't leave Link alone! You need to show that you love him."

"Gah! Nabooru!" I couldn't get any words out with her pushing me as hard as she could and Nabooru is a strong girl. "I need to talk to you about something!" I tried to dig my feet into the ground to make her stop but I was failing miserably. "Nabooru!"

"Dark!" She stopped suddenly. "Please go to Link. He really needs someone right now even though it might not look it."

"Then why don't you come over with us?" I asked. I attempted to face her but she just hid herself behind me. "Nabooru!"

"What's wrong Naa and Dark?" Link stood right in front of us with Navi in his arms. The dog looked confused as well. "Naa why are you crying?"

Nabooru was crying? Now this was something I couldn't believe. She wasn't the type of person to cry. I tried to face her but she just kept trying to hide. I didn't understand why she was doing that. I continued to try though, regardless if she actually wanted me to or not. Link watched this act continue for at least five minutes, maybe a little longer. I felt his hands place on my shoulder which caught my attention.

"Dark!" He exclaimed. I began to wonder where the dog went. "Let's have a sleep over at your place!"

A sleep over…? I groaned at the near thought of people actually sleeping at my ghetto home. I was going to protest but Nabooru put her left arm around mine and her other arm around Link's. I saw Navi sitting next to Link's leg. God, we looked like the Wizard of Oz.

"Let us go!" Link cheered.

So, not wanting to go at all, we headed towards my home. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!

First off, I want to wish for you all to have a great New Years and have a great 2009! It's the year of the Ox! :D Anyways. Thank you everyone for reading! It means so much. I thought I'd never get this far, but your reviews had encouraged me to keep writing. I know that this isn't the best story in the whole wide world, but I love knowing that you guys like it. Thank you for reading!

I want to respond to a couple reviewers if that's okay? :o

Azlinkix: Thank you! 3 It means a lot that you say that! Haha XD Your review made me laugh a little I have to admit. Thank you for it! ^ ^ I suppose I am a terrible person for putting a cliff hanger? =P

Ernoma: Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you will continue to read it! :D I'm sorry it took so long though D: I know what it's like having to keep this stuff a secret. I always have to hide this story from my family XD Request for a story is always open! :D I love to write, especially for people. So if you would like a story, please feel free to email me! My email is on my profile (FF won't let me type it here D: )

Thank you everyone for reading! It means so much, you have no idea. Thank you for proof reading Haley! Thank you for being an amazing best friend and proof reader! 3 Thanks everyone! Have a great New Year!


	12. Chapter 12

We finally arrived at my home. Odd, my father was not home just yet. He must have been out drinking. Link jumped onto the couch. Navi joined him gladly. Nabooru sat in the nearest chair and gazed around my living room.

I sighed. Tonight was going to be long and restless. I just knew it. I went to go and sit down on a chair but Link pulled me down onto the couch with him. Navi jumped off as I fell on. Link held onto me tightly. I didn't even bother with struggling or protesting because Link wouldn't stop regardless.

"Daaaaark." Link called while holding onto my body. "Can I have something to eat and drink? I'm starving and very thirsty!"

"I was thinking of it until you pulled me onto the couch with you." I teased a little. "What do you want?"

"Um…" Link placed a finger up to his mouth to think. "Surprise me!"

I sighed and headed into the kitchen with thoughts on what to cook him. I was unsure about Link's taste in food. Did he like sweets or salty foods? Did he enjoy it dry or slimy? I looked around my kitchen to see what I even had but I had nothing at all. We hadn't been to the store for days. It was my job to always go but lately I haven't really even been interested in going since I was feeling depressed and all.

The lack of food was begging to bug me. I didn't like knowing we had no food because it meant that the two guests in my house would not be able to eat and if this was going to be a sleep over…. I slammed my foot into the oven in frustration as I came to that realization.

"Dark, do you need help?" Nabooru offered as she walked into the kitchen.

"I have no food Nabooru…" I grumbled. For some reason, I didn't want Link to know about that. I guess I wanted to keep up a good image in front of him or something. "What am I going to do? If Link finds out, chances are that he will start to freak out…"

"We can use my groceries." Nabooru left for a minute and came back with her few bags filled with food. "Now, what is it that you are wanting to cook?"

"Nabooru I can't use the food you bought." I felt terrible for using the food that she intended on taking home to feed her family just to cook something for tonight's dinner. "You spent money on that food for your family."

"My family?" She looked at me with confusion and shook her head. She began to pull out some food. "I only live with my mother and she could truly care less. She is always gone anyways."

"What about your father?" I pressed on. I had no idea about her family and I was a little curious.

She didn't look at me as she pulled out the loads of food. "My father is gone. I don't know what happened to him or where he went. My mother told me. She is never around though because she hates to look at me. I look too much like my father apparently and she doesn't like knowing that she lost him because of me."

"But it wasn't your fault…" I mumbled as I watched the food appear out of the bag.

"I know, but my mother doesn't see it as that." She looked upset again which was something I wasn't use to. "She hates me with a passion and the only reason why she keeps me with her is because she wants the very little money that comes with having a child. I have to pay for all of my expenses."

"I didn't know that you had a job." I looked at the food and tried to think of something to cook that would require very little of the food. "I'll pay you for this food, alright?"

"No you won't." She placed the last can of food down on the counter and looked at me. "I don't need money. I have enough. And I currently don't have a job, I'm using all the money I have saved up."

"But Nabo--" She cut me off.

"No Dark." She sounded so firm about her answer. "I don't need money. Thank you for the offer, it's really sweet of you but I don't need anything like that from you."

"Well, please let me know." I wanted to find some way to repay her for doing this. She was just like a mother or an older sister, how great of a mother she would be if she ever had kids.

She smiled at me and headed out of the kitchen. Looks like she was depending on me and me alone to make something delicious with all of this food. A lot of it was flour and sugar along with bread and salt. There wasn't much food that could actually be cooked with. I couldn't think of anything that didn't require so much of her food. It turned out that I would have to use most of the food in order to make anything edible.

I was in that kitchen for who knows how long. I kept messing up which was really bad. The food looked a little burnt and didn't look too appetizing. Knowing Link and Nabooru though, they will probably eat it and like it regardless. I sighed as I wondered how they would be able to eat this.

"Dinner!" I shouted to those out of the kitchen.

Link and Nabooru ran in here quickly along with the mutt. The sat down at the dinner table and waited for me to present them with the food. I was a little too embarrassed to give them my food since neither of them had my food before. I didn't want the first impression to be a bad one and it looked like that was going to happen.

I brought the food to them at the table and they gladly began to eat it. I watched them confused as they wolfed it down. I sat down across from them as they made sure not to leave any of the food in sight. I still don't understand how they could have ate it, but I guess they both have weird tastes.

I was about to say something, but the backdoor that was in the kitchen suddenly flew open and in came my drunken father along with Vaati. They were singing "Never Going to Give You Up" in a drunken manner which made me beyond angry. Nabooru and Link watched the two sway back and forth as they sang the song horribly.

I tried to push them out of the house but my father just shoved me aside and tried to walk toward the living room. He noticed the guests that were at our table and stood there for a moment. He quickly changed his posture and attempted to not appear drunk, but with his little entrance it was a bit too late for that. Vaati just stared at Nabooru's chest with drool dripping from his lips. She and Link both seemed a little uncomfortable, but they didn't say anything about it.

"Haha sorry!" My father apologized to them. "I hhhad no idddea that MY so….n would be haviiing guests over!"

"Dad, maybe you should go into the living room." I tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't move.

Vaati wouldn't look at anything else. He didn't even was to speak. Nabooru finally noticed what he was looking at and turned around instantly. Vaati cursed under his breath as the sight of boobs left him. He looked over at Link and grumbled. He was probably hoping that Link was somehow a female. I was becoming even angrier as I watched this. These two dumb asses were embarrassing me in front of the only group of friends I had. They normally returned home like this, but I was praying to the being up above that they wouldn't be home. At least not till we were all asleep.

"Dark!" Link stood up out of his chair. "Let's go into your room!"

"Great suggestion Link!" Nabooru jumped out of her chair after hearing those words. I knew she didn't want to be around these drunken idiots and I can see why. I honestly didn't want to be either. "Let's go!"

Before we even left, though, Vaati went up to Nabooru and began to feel her breast. She didn't take any time to become scared or even think about the situation. She jammed her foot right into his crotch and pushed him far away from her. My father didn't go to Vaati, instead he went to Nabooru. I thought he was going to do something stupid, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He was trying not to speak in a drunken manner. "Vvaati is a little tooo drunk."

"It's fine…" She was blushing a little as he spoke to her. I guess she was embarrassed for making such a big scene. "I didn't mean to act like that, I just don't handle perverts very well."

"Mmme either!" My father related.

I was confused. Normally, my father is very defending of Vaati, since they are best friends and all. This sudden change was confusing, but I honestly didn't mind it. He appeared much more civilized and normal then what he actually was. Link went over to me and held my hand. It was random and I had no idea why he would do that. My father glanced over at us, but he didn't seem to care. Vaati finally stood up and when he did, he noticed Link and I holding each other's hand.

"Dark Link!" He growled. "I hope that you and this blondey aren't an item!"

"Why is that a problem?" Link questioned. Oh Jesus, I could just predict what was going to happen.

"Do you even know what they do, boy?" Vaati's voice was rising. Vaati had a better time handling his drunk self then my father did, so he never stuttered when he spoke. "They stick their dicks into an ass. Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?! All gays get AIDS too!"

"No all gays get AIDS." Link rolled his eyes at that poorly stated, false statement. "Sorry, but your information is incorrect."

Vaati's face was growing red. He was angry at Link for saying that. I tried to pull Link away from the scene but he just stayed in place. I wasn't trying very hard to pull him, but I guess I should of. Vaati slammed Link against the kitchen counter and began to beat him. I tried to pull Vaati away but he just shoved me to the other side. He was much stronger then he appeared.

My father rushed over to aid Link but Vaati was refusing to quit. I stumbled to get up for a minute but I was still able to get on my two feet. When I did, I tackled Vaati away from Link which actually ended up working. Vaati struggled to get out of my grip, when I tackled him I had my arm around his neck, but I refused to let go. I could tell he was becoming very frustrated with this. He was drunk which caused his short tempered attitude to become worse.

He slammed his foot right between my legs and made sure to hit a vital area. The pain was sudden and it felt terrible. I pushed him away from me and tried to ignore the pain. I tried not to hold onto my crotch but it hurt so badly and it seemed like if I did that then the pain wouldn't be as bad. Link rushed to my side and looked down between my legs. He picked me up suddenly and rushed me up the stairs.

As we reached the top the stairs, Link glanced around. I assumed he was looking for my room but that was the exact opposite. He took me into the bathroom and locked the door. I still felt some pain in my lower regions but my mind was becoming distracted so I didn't pay any attention to it. He set me down on the counter and went through the bathroom cabinets.

"What are you do--" His lips were forced against mine.

I felt his tongue probe around the inside of my mouth. My body sat still as I felt his slimy tongue in my mouth. His hand reached around for something and grabbed a hold of a lotion bottle that was nearby. He noticed me gazing at his hand so he placed one of his hands over my eyes and kissed me much more violently.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt his free hand messing around with my belt. He pulled away from the kiss and began to lick my neck. He panted heavily on my skin as he licked. I felt my hormones begin to go crazy even though I still had some slight pain.

"Mmm Dark…" He whispered in a sexy tone. "You're so hot when you get angry like that… I'm sure your cock is in pain right now though… Poor baby. Allow me to make it better for you."

"You're a doctor now, Link?" I started to pant as I felt the heat rise in the bathroom.

"I'm not just any doctor though Dark." He bit on my ear playfully. "I'm your sexy doctor. Only I can make you feel better."

His hand began to rub up and down my shaft. He had something cold on his hand. A moan escaped my mouth as I felt his hand become violent. I knew exactly what he was rubbing on me. The lotion that he grabbed not long ago. It felt so good against my cock. It looked like Link was going to be the dominate one this time.

"Link you know exactly how to please a man." I moaned. "Had practice?"

"No, only you." His lips pressed on my neck and he began to suck on me.

I heard a sudden knock on the door and tried to ignore it. I thought whoever was at the door was gone so I went back to giving Link tongue and enjoying the pleasure he was giving. The knock returned though and this time it was louder. I pulled away from the kiss and let out a long sigh as I pulled my pants back on. Link wouldn't allow it though, he forced me against the wall and made sure to pin my hands up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He commanded in such an erotic tone. "Your appointment isn't over just yet."

How could I resist it? Link was being so… Well, hot. I never thought that he was one to become so aggressive in sex. I didn't mind this at all though. I enjoyed it very much. His tongue found my mouth again very easily and played around with it.

"Dark! Link!" Nabooru was at the door. "Open up this door! I know what you two are doing and I highly doubt you want to take the chance of getting caught!"

She did have a point. After the little situation with Vaati and the fact that my father would be furious if he found out; it was just too risky. I heard Navi barked at the door as well. All of this noise was distracting me so how could I even enjoy this? Link pulled away and sighed.

"Fine, we'll do this later." He sounded so frustrated.

"I'm sorry Link…" I mumbled.

"It's fine Dark." He smirked. "You'll just have to be on the bottom tonight."

I blushed with the mere thought of Link being dominate. It was so hot just thinking about it. He opened up the door and there stood Nabooru with an annoyed expression. Link jumped onto Nabooru but she just pushed him away.

"Naa what's wrong?" Link was completely stunned.

"I don't want tonight to be filled with lust." She looked so hurt, but I didn't understand why. "Please understand you two, I just can't handle seeing people be all flirty every day."

"Sorry Naa…" Link apologized.

I didn't want to apologize. I felt a little angry at her. She knew how rare it was for us to actually be together and act like a couple. Even though we weren't an actual couple, I assumed we were dating. I didn't understand why Nabooru was so angry at us for acting like that, but I now do. Anyways, so I was about to speak up but then my drunken father had to interrupt my soon to be words.

"Dddark! A man naaamed…" I heard him stumble back down the stairs. I heard my father ask whoever was down there for something. "Sheik! His name isss Sheik!"

Sheik? What the fuck was he doing here? I glanced over at Link and he looked a little frightened. I went to embrace him but he stepped back away from me. I didn't understand why he seemed so scared and why he was trying to stay away from me. I heard someone walk up the stairs and knew instantly that it was Sheik.

My father was too drunk to come up so perfectly and Vaati was either gone or still in the kitchen. Link bit his lip and tried not to look down the hall. Sheik appeared out of the hall's shadows with a bag in hand. He looked at us.

"Well, I heard there was a little sleep over so I wanted to join."

9999999999

THIS IS A TERRIBLE CHAPTER. I am so mad at myself for taking so long to update and it's not even a good chapter. My writing skills seem a bit bad at the moment. I'm going to try to start reading some stories again. They normally help me with ideas for writing and such. If anyone has any stories they want to share, please PM me or comment or whatever!

I WANT TO SHARE XD Ernoma made some fan art! :D It's in my profile! Also, we have started a story together. I have it linked in my profile as well.

Reviews are very much loved! Thank you for reading! Thank you for proof reading Haley!


	13. Chapter 13

Nabooru pulled Link close to her side as I stood there with a mix of emotions plastered on my face. Link didn't struggle out of her tight, holding grip; even though Sheik looked a little pissed. I was completely stunned. How the hell did he find out where Link was? Link's father couldn't have told him because we never told him where we were going.

"Link, this will be fun won't it?" Sheik smiled but his smile was devious. "Lovely seeing you again Dark Link, and I believe we have not met yet, ma'am."

She gave him a scowl look and held Link even closer to her chest. Link had a blank expression printed on his face and just kept staring at his boyfriend. I was still speechless. Sheik walked closer to us and not a single one of us moved. I guess we were all hoping that he would disappear if we didn't move. I felt like we were prey to some lurking predator.

"Link, who is this girl that is holding you so close?" Sheik asked.

"This is Nabooru." He answered in a monotone voice.

She didn't take her eyes off of Sheik. I hated this. It was too awkward and I hated how there was already mixed emotions before this bastard walked up the stairs. I felt like leaving but I knew if I did then someone would say or do something; if anyone left for that matter. Link pulled away from the one he calls "Naa" and went over to his boyfriend.

"Link…" Nabooru cried quietly.

She looked over in my direction like she expected me to do something. What could I do though? They were dating and I couldn't just tear them apart; as much as I really wanted to. Link was holding onto Sheik's arm tightly and Sheik didn't even seem to care.

"Well, this sure is a fun sleepover." Sheik rolled his eyes. "Come on, I expected this to be more fun than this."

Link looked at me and had that exact expression that Nabooru had. I didn't know what to do though, once again. I had never hung out with people before so I had no idea what people did. Navi came running up the stairs. He was barking happily as he ran.

Link's boyfriend looked down at the mutt as it sat there. He was in the line, I guess is what you would call it, that separated Nabooru and I from Link and Sheik. His pink tongue was hanging out and he was panting. His little tail was swaying back and forth on the floor as he sat there with a happy grin.

"I didn't know Dark Link had a dog." Sheik bent down and patted the dog on his head.

Navi wasn't really mine. He was both mine and Link's. I couldn't tell his boyfriend that though. That wouldn't blow over too well. I nodded. Link looked around the hall way like he was expecting something interesting to come up. Nothing happened though.

"Let's watch a movie!" Link suggested. "Do you have any movies, Dark Link?"

He called me Dark Link? This hurt me slightly but I guess he had to since his boyfriend was around. Of course Link couldn't have his own boyfriend know about us having a friendship. I nodded once more and started to head down the stairs. Everyone followed me, even the dog.

My father was in the kitchen trying to make a simple sandwich and Vaati was nowhere to be seen. I pulled out a box of movies that we did own and everyone looked through it to see what there was. Of course we didn't have any of the new and recent action movies or any amazing movies. We never even watched half of the videos we bought. We bought them in hope of watching them together sometime but I knew that would never happen.

I stood away from everyone to give them room to huddle around the small cardboard box and Nabooru noticed this. She walked over to stand by me while the other two searched for an interesting movie to watch.

"What's wrong Dark?" She whispered to me.

"Nothing, why do you think that something is wrong?" I questioned.

"Because when Link called you Dark Link you looked really upset." She must have been paying attention to that situation after all. "How do you think that his boyfriend found out about this?"

"I don't know…" I admitted. "I honestly wish that he was not here right now."

"Ha, you and I both." She wrapped her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't understand why Link is still with him. Link told me that he was smitten with you."

"You say that, but I definitely do not see that." I sighed.

Link looked over in our direction and quickly looked away. He pulled out a random DVD and showed it to Sheik.

"Let's watch this!" He cheered.

"But you said no to it when we ran across it." Sheik grumbled.

"Well, now I change my mind!" He helped his boyfriend stand up. "Let's watch it!"

Nabooru sat down on the couch and pulled me over to sit next to her. Link watched us and had a blank expression on his face. He pulled at Sheik's arm right after his eyes adverted from us. I was completely confused as to why Link was acting this way and why he kept looking at us. Sheik put the movie into the DVD player and messed with the TV's channels until he found the right channel.

Link plopped down right next to me and Sheik quietly sat down next to his lover. Navi jumped into Link's lap and licked his hand. Nabooru messed around with my hair as we waited for the DVD to be read. Link looked over at us once again and cuddled into his boyfriend's chest.

"I wonder if this movie will be any good." Link mumbled to Sheik.

99999

The movie lasted for about two hours and it was a terrible movie. I was practically sleeping through all of it. It was suppose to be a horror film but it was far from it. Nabooru had fallen asleep right after we had gotten ten minutes into the film. Link and Sheik were flirting quietly with each other and Navi was roaming somewhere around the house.

We were watching the credits, trying to figure out who the terrible actors and actresses were. Nabooru was still asleep and began to move around. Suddenly, Nabooru's head fell onto my crotch as she was sleeping and this alarmed not only me, but Link as well.

"Uh… Nabooru…" I shook her body gently to wake her up.

"Unh…" She mumbled as she slowly began to wake up.

Link stood up and left suddenly. I looked at Sheik and then Nabooru. Sheik didn't seem to care while Nabooru was still waking up. It took her a minute to realize where her face exactly was, but when she did realize she quickly lifted her face up which accidently slammed against my jaw.

I clenched onto my jaw as she did with her head. Once again, it took her a minute to realize what she had done. She ran her fingers underneath my jaw and hugged me tightly. That didn't help any either because my jaw was, once again, slammed because of her shoulder.

"Where is Link?" She asked randomly.

"He just left." Sheik responded without any concern in his voice.

Nabooru stood up right away and went to go and check up on him. I was about to stand up, but Sheik pulled me down back onto the couch. His grip was much stronger then I had thought it would be and it was actually starting to hurt. It felt like his fingers were constricting around my wrist.

"Link doesn't need any more people to go and talk with him." His voice was becoming harsh and I had to admit, it frightened me a little. "Your little girlfriend can handle it. He doesn't need someone else to go and pressure him to talk to them."

"How did you find out about this sleepover?" I commanded. I was tired of playing games with him. I was tired of playing "Mr. Niceguy" just because he was Link's boyfriend. "There is no way that you could have found out about it unless you were stalking us."

"You think I would stalk my own boyfriend?" He chuckled. "Wow, surprised he didn't tell you that I was coming over."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Well, Link invited me to come here through a text message." Sheik still had a hold of my wrist and the grip only got tighter. "Need proof?"

I couldn't believe it. Link had invited this jackass over to my house, without my permission. I wouldn't of mind so much if he would have asked or at least told me that he was coming over. Sheik grinned as he watched my face become mixed with emotions. He let go of my wrist and sat back.

"You can go to him now if you would like." Sheik was still grinning. "I honestly don't care. That pussy is probably crying to your little girlfriend."

If I wasn't so worried about Link, I would have beaten the shit out of him. I left the living room quickly and looked around Link and Nabooru. I saw Link go up the stairs, so I went up them as well. Navi saw me rushing up the stairs and he followed me. He probably thought that I was going to go and play some game, but his little thought process was completely off.

I heard some talking in the bathroom and stood right in front of the door. It was wide open and they didn't seem to notice me standing right there. Nabooru and Link both looked a little agitated. Navi stood next to be with a bewildered look.

"Link, it was a mistake!" Nabooru said almost in a shout.

"You know that I like Dark and here you are flirting with him when there is nothing I can do about it because of my boyfriend being in the room!" He looked so pissed off and hurt and this made me want to figure out what was going on. I knew it was none of my business but I was becoming worried.

"I was not flirting with him!" She shouted. "If anyone should be getting yelled at, it should be you! You not only made Dark upset, but you were flirting with your boyfriend when you were right there next to him. He likes you, you know that and yet you keep on pushing and pushing him away from you."

Link slammed Nabooru against the wall and held her there by the collar of her shirt. I went right into the bathroom and tried to tear them apart so that a fight would not happen. Link refused to move though and Nabooru didn't even struggle to escape.

"Will you guys stop?!" I yelled. Wow, me yelling? That did not happen very often. "You will not be fighting in here. This is stupid. I don't know the exact reason for you two fighting but it is utterly pointless."

"You have no idea what it is like to be in a relationship, Nabooru." Link completely ignored me. "So don't act like you know everything about my situation when you have been single for all of your life."

She looked like she was about to cry, but she just pushed all emotions aside. Link loosened his grip and didn't even look at me. He picked up Navi and headed back the stairs. I was going to say something to Nabooru but she just walked off.

I had no idea where she went to that night. After all of that, Link didn't say much of anything to anybody and the what was supposed to be fun sleepover became completely awkward and pointless. They slept over, but we slept separate. I gave them my room and I slept downstairs on the couch. Oddly, my father was gone as well.

I guess that was a good thing. There would be some questioning probably. I couldn't even sleep that night though. I didn't feel any emotions. I wasn't sad, angry, worried, happy or anything like that. My mind replayed every single event that had happened since school had started. I realized why I didn't want to know anyone.

* * *

Odd way to end it? Okay, I spent all day typing this up. I think this turned out a LOT better then what the chapters have been so far. I want to apologize for my slowness and terrible writing lately. I had to write a lot in these couple of months and after I do that, I start to get lazy with writing. I took a small break and I think I am getting back into things. I don't mean to become slow, it just happens.

The story IS getting somewhere. I looked through some of the recent chapters and realized that I wasn't getting anywhere with it. I sat down today and wrote down a summary for the next chapters. So, next chapter there will be a bit of a time skip (not too much though) and I will leap right into some new drama.

I wanted to hint towards every event but realized that I can't really do that with this story. If it wasn't third person then maybe I could, but I can't do it too well without giving away too much. Getting much closer to the present so things will be a bit different in writing.

Thank you for those that have been reading this. I haven't had much reviews but I really hope that people are reading and enjoying this. Thank you for reviewing. It helps me out a lot and makes me want to write more. Thank you Haley for proof reading. I really hope that you are liking your story. Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a couple months later and winter was just around the corner. It snowed a few times, but never enough to actually stick. The weather was unbearably freezing and not many people went out anymore because of that very reason. The sun rarely peaked over the gray clouds that now took over. I hated winter the most for some reason. The walk home seemed longer as did the days and since there was no heat in my house most nights; I would freeze to death when I tried to sleep.

Things had calmed down greatly and I was thankful for that. Sheik and Link were still together, as flirty as ever while Nabooru was always at my house having deep conversations with my father; who seemed to of changed his ways completely. My mother was still the stripper and whore she will always be, but now she rarely returned home. Link and I were still the best of friends, but I felt like we were slowly drifting apart.

His father eventually allowed me back into the house, but I was watched all the time by him. Link didn't try to flirt with me anymore and he kept to himself most of the time now. Nabooru and Link talked a whole lot, but there still seemed to be some tension. School was still a bitch to go to and my teacher was still a slut.

Yep, things were back to normal in this small, pathetic town. I thought things would stay that way, but like always, I was wrong.

Today, there was a snow storm warning. Despite this warning, school still stayed open. Many students did not go today though because this was a perfect excuse to ditch and sleep in. I, however, was forced to go today. The morning was freezing and it seemed to get much worse as the day went on. School eventually had its early release and let me tell you, I was beyond glad for that.

I walked down the narrow hallways that were now completely deserted. I was completely alone but I didn't mind too much. As I walked down them, I realized that I was not so much alone. Link was sitting near some lockers, doing nothing in particular. When I noticed him, my first instinct was to see if he looked depressed. He didn't really though; instead, he looked like he was lonely.

He looked like he was in some kind of nostalgic state. I just stood there, not wanting to ruin it. He looked so... different. I had never seen him look so alone before. It's so hard to explain. I wanted to go over to him but I had the feeling that he wanted to be left alone. As I turn myself around, I suddenly crashed into some opened locker that conveniently had been open.

"Are you alright Dark?" I heard Link rush over to my side as I stumbled backwards with the worse headache of my life.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I rubbed my head. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Oh you aren't!" I saw a smile spread across his face. "I actually wanted someone I knew to come by, I'm glad it's you!"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah!" He pulled out some random photo out of his binder. "I was just looking at this picture of my mom and I started to miss her slightly."

He handed me the photo and I took a look at it. He had all the features of his mother. She was a beautiful woman. She had long, gorgeous golden hair that went a little pass her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft baby blue and her complexion was slightly pale. She looked to of been thin and her body appeared very fragile.

"You and your mother look very much alike." I stated.

"I hear that a lot." He sighed. "She probably would look very different, now, if she was still alive."

"Still alive...?" I thought aloud. "So that means that she is..."

The word dead wouldn't dare leave my lips. I glanced at Link and noticed that his smile was indeed a fake one. I shouldn't have even thought about questioning it. He just nodded and stared down at the photograph. We stood there for a moment in silence; it felt like we were praying for her or something like that. I hated the silence; it felt a bit too eerie.

"Yeah, she died." He confirmed it once more. "I was really young, so my memory is a bit blurry."

"You watched her die?" I blurted. Wow, I was such an idiot. I was always so curious about his mother but she was never brought up until now.

"Um..." I think he wanted to answer, but it was too difficult for him to.

I sat down on the ground and urged him to sit next to me. He did so, but he did it rather slowly. I could tell that the memories of his mother were rushing through his mind and that made me feel so terrible. I sort of brought it up and I felt guilty for it. I had never lost anyone dear to me, so this sympathy for someone's death was a completely new feeling for me.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright." I spoke quietly for some odd reason; it was like we were sharing some secret from the whole world. "But if you do, I'm here for you."

He laid his head on my shoulder and laced his fingers through mine. I could feel his breathing on my neck and it made me shiver for a moment. It had been so long since we had been like this, so it took me a minute to grow use to it once again.

"I don't mind talking about her or anything for the matter." He whispered. "Just as long as it's you I'm talking to. It's too difficult to talk about these things with anyone else."

I didn't say anything for no words could come to mind. He trusted me more than anyone else at that moment and that just meant so much to me. I always thought that him and Nabooru or him and Sheik were super close. I now understood why he referred me, and only me, as his "bestest" friend.

"My mother and father married at a very young age and both sides of the family hated that. She got pregnant with me before the wedding and that was the actual reason why they got married. I remember asking my mom why I never saw my grandparents and she would tell that reason. I had asked if they loved each other and she always said that at first they didn't, but then they quickly fell in love after I was born." He was talking quietly, but I could understand him perfectly. "My mom was a very sweet person and men were constantly after her."

"What did your father do?" I asked, not meaning to interrupt.

"He was always pissed about this, but all she had to do was say that she had a son and they would back off. My parents were actually lovely people; they just never really showed it. We lived in a small apartment and barely had enough money to buy a cabinet full of food. But nonetheless, we were happy." He traced his fingers over mine as he spoke.

"What were you like as I kid?" I asked another question. I was always so curious about Link and I hardly knew anything about him.

"I was so quiet and shy. My mom always told me to act like my actual self but I couldn't. Kids didn't want to play with me because they thought I was stuck up; which wasn't true at all. I was afraid that I would be made fun of so I kept to myself all the time. I was always alone in school and I truly thought that I would be when I came here because I can't handle changes very well." His lips formed a little smile. "You changed that though. I knew that you were different from everyone else here and that's what attracted me towards you. Everyone said that you were a terrible person but I refused to listen to the rumors. They were all wrong."

The first thing that people told him when he first attended school was to avoid me. I couldn't help but to wonder if I was really that intimidating to even speak to. If anything, they should have been warning him not to speak to Zelda and Midna or some other crazy person.

"What about you Dark?" He asked, changing the topic completely on me.

"What about me?" I questioned, not really understanding what he was wanting me to answer.

"Tell me a little about yourself, I don't know a whole lot either."

"But..." I wanted to hear more about his past, but maybe I could change the focus back on him if I responded. "Well, alright. I've always lived here. Never moved and there were never plans for it. My mother and father never really got along. I think they just married because my father got the whore pregnant."

Link's body tensed up after he heard my mother be called a whore. He never really met her; just seen her once so he didn't understand that she was an actual whore. I regretted coming off so strong like that, but what else could I call her? A sweet, loving mother? She was far from that. She was hardly even home and she always brought home a new man.

"Um... Anyway..." I tried to get the mother subject off. "I was the exact opposite of what you were when you were a child. I was very outgoing and I did have a lot of friends; but the problem was that my father became a drug addict and a drunk. My friend's parents hated that so they tried to prevent me from talking with them. The so called "friends" didn't listen, up until they actually saw it for themselves."

"It shouldn't matter that your father became a drug addict and a drunk." Link protested. "That doesn't define who you are and I hate when people stop talking to anyone just because of their parents' decisions."

"Well, the parents thought I would be a bad influence and the so called "friends" just didn't want to get mixed up with it." I don't even know why I tried to defend them. It was so stupid of me. I tried to defend people who now hated me and I didn't understand why.

Link sat up and pulled me into his chest. There was an extended pause and I remembered feeling such a rush of memories during that pause. It kind of depressed me. I missed those who tormented me now, I missed how simple things use to be, I missed how I use to be.

"Maybe that ruined me." I broke the silence. "I use to be so happy and didn't have a single care in the world. I'm happy now that you're in my life, I really am. It's just..." I was happy with him but the problem was that I wanted him to be mine. I wanted so much then a simple friendship. I wanted to be with him and I knew that I couldn't have him because Sheik was in the picture.

"I'm the same. I can't be happy anymore and I always have some kind of horrible thought in my mind that makes me worry. I was happy when my mother and father were together, but then she died and things went downhill. They still do. You make my life so much better, but because I want..." He couldn't say that word.

I knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't. He was afraid of Sheik being around the corner. For some reason, Sheik seemed to scare him. He always acted like Sheik was his master or some kind of strict parent when he was around. I didn't want to hear him say that he wanted me. It would just make me want him so much more and I knew I couldn't have him.

"Let's just change subjects." I mumbled. "If I can ask, what happened to your mother?"

"She died. Someone killed her because she wouldn't be with them." His voice didn't shake and it showed no emotion. "I know who killed her and so does my father."

"Did you turn him in?" I tried not to show much emotion into it, but I felt a little frightened for I was afraid that if the killer was on the loose then he might have gone after Link or his dad. "Who was he?"

"He went to jail for a time but his wife managed to bail him out..." Link didn't even look at me and he ignored my last question.

"Who was he?! We need to make sure that he stays far away from you and your father!" I pressed more on the question.

"P-Please Dark, don't have me say who it was." His voice was now shaking. "I can't tell you who it was."

"Why not?!" I was becoming frustrated with him.

Link pushed himself away from me and stood up. He shook his head and began to rush off. I instantly followed him. I felt like the man that killed his mother would come out of one of the classrooms and kill him. I followed him down the halls and up a few stairs. He tried too hard to get me lost but I was determined to find out who this man was. I had no idea that Link was actually crying while he was running and I had no idea that he was feeling depressed as he ran.

He slammed open one of the classroom doors and ran inside of it. I followed him right into the room and ended up crashing right into him. We both fell to the tiled floor with a loud crash and I heard someone gasped. I mumbled and looked up from the floor to see where Link was. Of course, the first sight I saw was something I didn't want to see. Nabooru was in my father's lap and her shirt was removed while his was unbuttoned. Nabooru quickly jumped out of his lap and went to help me up.

She reached for my arm but I scooted away from her. I was shocked, angry, upset, and just disgusted. Nabooru's eyes began to water as she watched my expression. Link crawled over to me and held onto my arm. His determination to escape from me faded and he was back to his normal clinginess. Nabooru began to apologize but I paid no attention to her for I was beyond angry at her and my father.

"He did it." Link whispered in my ear. "Your father is the one who killed my mother."

* * *

  
CLIFFHANGER?! WTF.  
Anyways. So I figured out that I could reply to comments on here and I had no idea until today. I'll start doing that.

I have started to rewrite this story but this time I am using actual names and such so if anyone is interested in reading a sort of different version of this just email me (email is in my profile) and I will send it to you.

I did not hint towards this at all (The Nabooru and Ganondorf scene). I did in the beginning about Dark Link's father wanting to kill some man. More detail on it next chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviews are much loved. Thank you if you review! Thank you for proof reading Haley!


	15. Chapter 15

I stared in disbelief at the two of them. My best friend, next to Link, was having sexual contact with my murderous father. I couldn't believe that this could happen. I shook my head in hopes that maybe I was just seeing and hearing things. I had no idea that my father was having an affair with someone who was my age and who is my friend and I had no clue that I living underneath the same roof with someone who killed my crush's mother. Link reached for my hand but then he pulled away as if he was afraid that I'd snap at him.

I began to storm over to my father, clenching my fists as I walked. Link rushed right over to me and pulled me back. He tried to convince me to calm down but how could I? I just received terrible news that I had no idea was even going on and I wasn't going to just sit back and hear some type of apology or explanation.

"You mother fucker!" I shouted at my father. "You fucking lied to me all my life! I can't believe that you could even do that! You ruin everything, every fucking time it's your fault!"

I would have shouted more, but Link covered up my mouth and tried to pull me back. My father stared at me with a blank expression while Nabooru was having tears stream down her face. She looked like she was afraid to even utter a word let alone come towards me. I felt my body begin to shake and my vision became dizzy. I was so angry that it was making me feel sick; and because of the sickness taking control of me, Link was able to safely drag me out of the classroom. I suddenly felt tired and felt like vomiting and I guess I did, although I can't recall for I managed to pass out.

9999999

I woke up in a sudden jolt. It felt like everything had been some odd nightmare but I knew that it wasn't a nightmare because I was awake in Link's bed. If only I was in my bed, then I probably would have let things slide and forgotten the whole thing!

I glanced around his room in search of him but I found him nowhere. I heard arguing outside of the door, though. Curious, I walked over to the door that was slightly opened. I peered out the door and saw Link and Sheik conversing. Link stood there with his head down while Sheik was trying to quietly scold him for something. I couldn't hear the conversation, but what I saw was enough. Sheik slapped his hand on Link's cheek bone and slammed him up against the wall. When Link looked up to face him there was a black blotch on his right eye and a little bit of blood was dripping from the corner of his lip.

I wanted to rush out there and make sure that Sheik was properly punished; however, my body remained frozen and I felt the sickness start to come back as even more bad news popped up. Sheik released his clothing and headed for the stairs. Link looked down at the floor once more and slid down to his knees. He brought his hands to his face and began to sob.

Seeing him like that… It broke my heart. I don't know why, but knowing and seeing something felt completely different. I knew he was beaten, but it never killed me knowing that because of him appearing to optimistic tricked me. And now… Well, now things are different… I had seen him been beaten, not violently thank God, but he was still beaten and this time he was weeping. His optimism was gone and now I saw his depressed self yet again.

Link eventually stopped crying and wiped off the blood along with the tears that stained his face. He stood up and looked straight at the door which I was peering through. Quickly and yet somehow quietly, I jumped back into the bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and heard him come closer.

I was tempted to open my eyes to see if he was able to place that mask back on but I didn't. I felt his body sit on the bed and I felt his fingers run through my hair. I heard him sigh and I could tell that he was still upset because his sigh was a bit shaky. Link leaned in and kissed my lips gently as he tried to keep my awoken self asleep. He was inches away from my face now and I could feel his eyes stare at me.

"I wish I could be with you, Dark." He whispered. "It's not fair that my father hates you… He only hates you because your father made a mistake. It's not like you wanted that to happen, I know you would never allow such a thing to happen." His voice was starting to shake once more. "Oh God Dark Link, I want to be with you. I need you; you're the only person that can make me happy again. Damn it Dark, I love you. I love you so fucking much, why does it have to be so wrong? God… Why can't I be with you? I've loved you for so long… Ever since we met I've loved you! Make it stop; make me stop telling you all of this Dark… It hurts too much to reveal all of this because I know that I will be rejected, I have to be rejected!"

Hearing him speak like that made me want to cry and I'm not one for tears. He was confessing his feelings for me and I had to play opossum during it. I wanted to wake up from my fake sleep; I wanted to be with him in his time of need for once. I began to stir in my sleep so he would think that I was waking up. His body suddenly became stiff and he was probably wiping tears off of his face. I opened my eyes up slowly, just so it appeared like I was actually sleeping. When I saw his face he showed no signs of being upset, but now that I knew he was suffering, I could easily see past that poker face.

"Hey Dark!" He cheered. "How are you feeling? Do you feel better?"

Words wouldn't leave my lips, I felt like if I was to say anything it would be a comment about what he had just confessed. Not to mention, I would have lied if I was to say I was fine. I looked straight at him, staring at the bruise on his eye. He noticed I was staring at his face and he quickly looked away from me.

"Link, why is your eye bruised?" I knew the answer, but I had some hope that he would tell me.

"Oh, I didn't notice." He lied. "I guess I accidentally ran into something." More lies.

"Yeah, okay." I said. "What happened exactly?"

"You mean when you passed out?"

"Yeah."

"I took you back here to my place. I don't know what happened with your father or Naa, I'm sorry. I assumed that you'd rather be here then at your house right now."

He was right, I did prefer to be here in his home then be stuck at home and dealing with the possible drama. However, I just couldn't look Link in the eye because it was easy to see his pain now. I felt my cell phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pants pocket. I had received a text message from Vaati, which was odd because we hardly ever talked so why would he of been texting me then out of all times? I flipped open the phone and read the small lettering printed on the screen.

_"Where r u?"_

I looked up at Link who was now staring out his window. I looked out it as well, in hopes of finding something interesting that must have caught his attention but there was nothing outside that was different from before. Things felt awkward now, after the little drama from that day. I sighed and began to text away on the phone.

_"I'm at a friend's house, what do you want?"_

I pressed the little red send button and glanced up at Link again. His eyes were still glued onto the window. It felt pointless being there for he wasn't even trying to utter a word. I understood that after everything that had just happened that he wouldn't be in the talking mood; but he usually tried to stir up a conversation and it was like him to try to talk about whatever event had happened or just go to a completely random topic. This time he wasn't saying or doing anything.

"I'm leaving." I crawled out of the bed and headed for the door. Link looked back at me and I could tell that he was hurt by my sudden movement.

"But why?" He whined.

"What's the point if you aren't even going to start up a conversation?" I know it was so rude of me and that I probably should have made an attempt at speaking, but it felt weird now that everything was revealed. "I just want to be alone right now, is that such a crime?"

"Well, no, but you're being really rude right now and I don't know what happened to make you act like this." He mumbled.

That was enough to just make me snap at him. I turned back at him and gave him a nasty glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. "You should know exactly why I'm being an asshole right now! You were standing right fucking there and all you have to say about that is 'I don't know what happened'?!" My blood pressure was rising and I knew I would regret it later, but Link wasn't helping at all. He was playing the innocent card and it pissed me off. I needed him and he wasn't even responding to it. "Jesus Christ Link, do you ever know when something is wrong? You seem to know nothing at all."

Link didn't say anything; he just stared down at his shoes. I sighed and stormed out of his home. My cell phone began to vibrate again but I ignored it for a minute. Whoever was texting me could wait for I was in no mood to deal with anyone.

333333333333333

I walked around everywhere I could until I felt calm enough to finally sit down and check out the text I had received. I sat down on the nearest bench and flipped open my phone. It was Vaati again.

_"U should cum down here. I haf candie."_

His English just astonished me. I began to texting away, telling him that I'd go down there but I was in no mood for his "candie". After a while of just texting, I headed straight for his place. His home wasn't far for I was near the school. As I walked down the streets, I saw people in their little clicks talking and enjoying their day with each other. I never was lucky enough for that. No one ever wanted to speak with me after my father's dumbass move and it looked like that was probably going to happen again.

I finally found two people on this planet that I could have related to but then all of this drama just had to start and it made things so difficult. I felt so alone and I was wondering if a God really even existed for he was always allowing one bad thing after another happen.

Finally I had reached Vaati's apartment and just barged inside. He was sitting on the couch drinking some alcohol. The home was dirty, yet again, and still smelled like smoke and vodka. He looked up at me and waved. I returned the wave, but felt like an idiot in doing so.

He patted down on the couch's cushion hinting for me to sit down. I sighed and walked over to the couch. Vaati handed me his drink but I just shoved it away. He frowned and attempted once more but I pushed the drink away again.

"I'm trying to quit." I told him. "Anyway, why do you want me here again?"

"I heard that you had a problem with your father." He sipped from the bottle. "What'd you two get into an argument about now?"

"We didn't get into an argument." I grumbled. "It's nothing like that. I just saw something I didn't want to see."

"Did he have sex with a slut again? Because you know your mother likes to bring them home. It's like she adopts them or something!" He threw his hands up in the air, still holding the bottle.

"No, but he was having sexual contact with someone." I mumbled.

"With who?" He sounded even more interested in the conversation and if I didn't tell him then he'd find out somehow. "Come on, tell me D!"

"It's not easy to say who it is." It was actually really embarrassing. "You know them, sort of."

"Is it someone named Marge? I know a Marge!" God he was so retarded when he drank.

"What…? No, her name isn't Marge." I rolled my eyes. "It's Nabooru, do you remember her?"

He was silent. Vaati took another sip from the bottle and threw it over into the kitchen. He stood up from the couch and began to pace around the cluttered floor. I watched him with a puzzled look as he paced back and forth.

"Do you remember her?" I asked again.

"Yeah, who could forget that hot babe?" He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "She and your father are together? I had no idea, to be honest."

"Well, I didn't either." I mumbled. "Anyways, that's why I'm pissed at him. I'm not returning home until this whole thing resolves itself."

"Oh D…" He placed his arm around my shoulder. "Silly young D… You should return home, I'll deal with everything."

"Look, I could never make you go through all that trouble." I pushed his arm off my shoulder. "Besides, I don't like going home. I'll just sleep on the streets again or something."

"Listen, you aren't going to run away again, D." Vaati sipped the last drop of his vodka and sat it down on the messing coffee table. "Now, you are going to return home and relax. I got everything under control. Don't doubt me, you never have before."

I sighed. It was true; I had never denied him taking care of things. I guess he was like an uncle or something to me at the time, but I still felt unsure about letting him handle things since this time it had nothing to do with him. He patted my shoulder and began to head towards the front door. He opened up for me and flashed a smile.

"Go on D, I'll take care of things."

I thought about, but I obviously didn't put much thought on it for I left. That move was a huge mistake.

* * *

Cliff hanger again? :D Anyways, I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been cluttered with school work since exams are coming up and summer is just around the corner. I planned on updating when school got out but I had this sudden urge to write which I somehow lost before. Thank you for music~

Anyways, reviews are very much loved and thank you for reading! Thank you for proof reading Haley!

BTW, did you guys find out who is beating Link? 8D Most of you had it right all along.


	16. Chapter 16

Winter was just around the corner, as was the finals that were to be completed before enjoying the upcoming winter break. For once, I was studying like crazy. There were a few problems with that though, the first problem was that I had no idea how to properly study. However, that problem was just a minor one since I could easily fix it. The major problem, that really shouldn't of been, was what had happened not too long ago.

Nabooru would constantly come up to me and she would beg for me to forgive her. She always made some huge scene about it, so people always assumed that she was trying to ask me out on a date or something dumb like that. I told her it wasn't necessary but she always assumed that it was, therefore she would never shut up about it.

My father didn't help either. He wanted to talk to me about what had happened, but I was never in the mood to. He would then start to scold me for not being ready to talk about his and Nabooru's affair. So as anyone can imagine, that didn't help me with wanting to talk about it.

I wanted everyone to just leave me alone. I didn't need anyone to apologize for what happened, nor did I need to talk about it. I just wanted to be left alone so I could think about what had happened. It wasn't an easy thing to accept, and with how they acted, it didn't help any. In fact, it made me not want to accept the situation even more.

What didn't help was that Vaati wasn't doing anything about it. I tried to text and call him about it, demanding answers as to why nothing was being done. He would respond with dumb answers like "be patient D.". It really pissed me off because he told me not to worry about it; yet there I was being troubled by what happened when he had promised to have everything dealt with soon.

Then Link... Well, we were on a non-talking streak. I couldn't talk to him; it felt so weird after watching him get beaten by his boyfriend. Link made some attempts to talk to me, but he quickly caught on that I couldn't talk to him so he just stopped. What was I to do about it? I didn't know who to tell about what had happened, and since he denied it happening it was almost impossible to get evidence. It didn't matter if I told anyone, because no one would do anything about it. I wanted to kick Sheik's ass, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

So what did I exactly do? I just wished that things would go away. I was confused and it was so difficult for me to grasp all of it. It was too much for me, and it didn't help that exams were right around the corner. I was a dick to everyone, but I felt so stressed out. How could I control my stress since I had never truly experienced it until then?

777777

It was a few days until the first few exams were to be taken. I was in my kitchen, studying away. My father was out somewhere, probably with Nabooru and my mother was laying down on the couch nearly passed out. I sighed as I became frustrated with the useless subjects and just slammed the book shut.

"I am not even close to being ready for these stupid exams…" I grumbled.

"What hun?" My mother stumbled into the kitchen and fell on one of the chairs that was next to me.

"Nothing mother, I was just studying." I began to gather up my notes and other supplies. "I'm going to go take a shower then head off to bed. Night."

I was barely out of my seat when she grabbed a hold of my wrist. She forced me down into the chair and gave me a nasty look. I stared at her confused, I didn't do or say anything to her so I didn't get why she was looking at me like that.

"Your father, why is he with a slut like that?" She sounded like she was commanding an answer out of me.

"I don't know, but she isn't a slut." At that point, I was truly unsure if Nabooru was a slut or not, but she was still my friend and I had to defend her. "Why do you now care about that?"

"Vaati was talkin' to me about it last night." She grabbed my can of soda and sipped some of it. "He was tellin' me all about her and how he wanted her. It was disgustin', why does Vaati and your father want her so damn bad?"

"Vaati likes…her?" I was more then shocked, I felt angry.

My mother nodded and took another sip. I began to feel sick to my stomach at the thought of older men liking her. She was suppose to be lesbian, yet here she was sleeping with my murderous father and having other older men wanting to fuck her. It was such an awkward and disturbing thought, I hated it. Wanting to lay down, I started to head out of the kitchen. My mother, once more, reached for my wrist and this time pinned me up against the wall.

"Where you goin'?" She whispered, her breath rotting with alcohol.

"I was going to go to bed…" I mumbled. She grinned at me and began to lean in. I felt my sickness become even worse as she inched closer to me. "Will you stop!?"

I attempted to push her away, but she just forced me back against that blasted wall. The grin was still printed on her face and some drool was dripping on the corner of her smile and her face was just screamed lust. I would have made more attempts to get her away from me, but I felt scared suddenly and didn't know what to do. She had never acted like that before and I never expected her to. She ran her fingers over my lips and began to slide them into my mouth. I bit down on her fingers, hoping that she would pull her fingers away.

However, all that seemed to do was just turn her on even more. She began to moan as I bit harder on her finger. I could feel her skin breaking under my teeth and it made me almost vomit. I then tried to get my hands out of her grasps but she was holding on my wrist like her life depended on it and there was no way I could loosen it.

"Can't have you be a virgin forever." She was still inspecting my mouth with her fingers. "Somebody got to do it, might as well be me."

That was far enough for me. Somehow my strength returned after she had said that, but I'm not complaining about it returning. I forced my wrist that were under her palms away and slapped her right across the face. She stumbled backwards and even tripped over the chair. She screamed out in pain after her body crashed to the ground, but at that point I lost the very, very little respect and liking I had for my mother.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Tears were trickling down her cheeks as we made eye contact. "You don't wanna be a virgin forever Dark!"

"Kind of hard when I'm not a virgin." I revealed. Maybe it was a dumb thing, but so far it hasn't came and bit my in the ass so I never have regretted saying that to her.

"Who was the crazy bitch to do that?!" She commanded.

"That person who you claim to be a bitch is Link." With that, I headed out of the kitchen.

I could hear my mother continue to cry as I left her alone and as she cried, she began to talk out loud to herself as if she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. She said "my son can't be gay" and that was the last thing I ever heard her say. Because after that little incident, she left and never returned home.

I left the house after that incident, but I didn't know where I was going. I felt sick to my stomach right after I left and I felt disgusting as I thought about what my own mother was trying to do to me. I had nowhere to go. Nabooru was out with my father somewhere in this world and I wasn't talking to Link anymore. After hearing about Vaati being into Nabooru, there was no way I could go to him.

I staggered on across the graveled Earth as I thought of what to do. My stomach ache was only getting worse, and I was starting to feel nauseous. Even though my brain was telling my body to continue moving, my body had other plans. I tripped over a measly branch and ended up not being able to get back up.

Just great. I was stuck in the cold, still in the little forest that my house hid behind, and my body was refusing to cooperate with me. I groaned out loud as I struggled to stand back up. My body felt weak though and the sickness I had was starting to act up once more.

Deciding to just let my body rest, despite of the freezing atmosphere, I curled up in a ball and began to think about things. The main thing that came to mind was how to deal with Nabooru's and my father's relationship. It was weird thinking of Nabooru like that. If it was any other teenager, I probably wouldn't care so much; but he was sleeping with one of my best friends who I believed was a lesbian.

She never hinted to me that they were in any kind of relationship nor did he. I guess it upset me that she didn't even ask me if it was okay for her to start seeing my father, I always thought that there was suppose to be "trust" and shit like that in friendship. As I thought about that, I thought about Link.

Okay, so Link didn't exactly follow the guide to friendship either, and I guess I didn't really either. Link didn't tell me that his boyfriend was the cause for his bruises nor did he tell me that he was suicidal. I didn't tell him that when I become stressed or upset I take drugs or that I was practically madly in love with him.

So why did I give Nabooru such a hard time about seeing my father and not talking to me about it? It was probably because how I figured it out. Who knows how long their little relationship was going on, and she never said anything about it. I caught them making out in a classroom, somehow they managed to be secluded from society, and at that exact moment I hear even worse news about my father. I felt pissed off and a bit disappointed when I saw that scene.

Would normal teenagers react that way or am I just letting things get to me? I sighed and felt my body shake as I get lost in my own thoughts. I had to accept it sometime, I couldn't just continue to ignore it and pretend like nothing ever happened. If I was going to confront their relationship, then I knew I had to confront Link about the beatings he had been receiving.

I suddenly felt determined; maybe the thinking really did help me out. I attempted, once more, to stand on my two feet but my body was now numb and made it impossible for me to stand up. That was just what I wanted, to be stuck in the freezing cold with only a loose shirt and sweats on and my stomach still aching.

"Dark, are you okay?" That was Link's voice, but how long was he actually standing there?

I couldn't remember hearing him walking on the gravel and what was he even doing there? He kneeled down and pulled me up on my two feet. My legs were trembling as I tried to break the numbness I had in my whole body. Because of my numbness, I fell right into his chest.

My heart began to lose its steady pace as it started to beat rapidly. I felt my face fluster up and my mind became completely blank. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his strong arms around my scrawny body. I haven't felt his body warmth in such a long time; it was nice to be warmed up by him.

"You didn't answer my question…" Link mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." It was like all that stupid stress was just gone. "Why are you here…?"

"I... Uh, well…" His face suddenly turned a deep red as he tried to spit out an answer. "I wanted to talk to you… It's been a while, you know? And I just wanted to check up on you, you seem to have a lot on your plate lately."

I was speechless. We were on a non-talking spree and he comes over to check on me. I felt happy that he was actually worried. Well, much to my dismay, I still was feeling sick to my stomach even though I also felt at peace at the same time. I pushed him away from me quickly and fell off of my feet. He fumbled backwards which was good, because I ended up vomiting.

Link knelt down next to me and began to rub my back. I didn't throw up much, thank some being above, but it was still embarrassing. He stuffed his hand into the pocked of his coat and pulled out a napkin. He wiped off whatever was on my lips and placed his hand over my forehead.

"You have a fever, Dark." He stated. "Why don't I take you back to your house?"

"N-no!" I cried. "I don't want to go back there, not now."

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"My mother is just some creepy slut that I never want to see again." I grumbled. "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"We can go back to my place, but…" His voice began to trail off. "My father is there tonight…"

"I don't mind him." I was trying to beg for him to let me stay with him, but I was attempting to not let my begging show. "If you don't want me to go, then I won't."

"No, it's not that." Link grabbed both of my elbows and helped me stand back up. "I'm just afraid that he might freak out again. He doesn't really like you after he caught us almost having sex."

"Well, we just won't do anything like that with him around then." I smiled.

Link smiled slightly, but it was easily forced. I could tell that he was nervous for me to go over to his home, but I couldn't let him come to my place after what had happened only twenty minutes ago. He puts his arm around my shoulders and helps me walk. We were going to take a big risk in going to his place, but it was a risk that we were willing to take.

4444444444

Link's home smelt of gingerbread cookies and it was as warm as summer. It felt so nice compared to my ghetto home, I felt like I was in heaven or something. Link helped me into the living room which shinned brightly from all the lights. They had a small Christmas tree up which stood on a round, wooden table. The TV was flashing with some Christmas movie and the sound was blasted up.

Link gently pushed me onto his couch and covered me up with a blanket. He placed his hand over my forehead again, just to double check that I had an actual fever. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You still have a fever, but it will go away soon." Link walked away into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I could hear him converse with someone. It was probably is father, and whoever it was didn't sound too happy. I could hear their voice tone rise and then lower. There was silence for a moment, and Link quickly rushed back into the living room. He placed a cold pack on my forehead and gave me a glass of water.

"I need you to open your mouth." He opened up a small container and poured some white liquid onto a spoon.

Listening, even though I really did want to have any liquid medicine, I opened up my mouth and he placed the bitter liquid into my mouth. I was tempted to spit it out, but knew that if I did I'd just have to retake it. I swallowed it and took a large sip of water.

"My father says that you're allowed to stay here until everything resolves." Link said. "He said for you to take the couch, but I'm going to have you take my room."

"Thank you Link." I thanked quietly.

"No problem." He smiled at me and ruffled with my hair. "Anything for you Dark."

I turned away, not wanting him to see my embarrassed expression. It felt nice being with him again, despite me having a fever. His father, however, had to come and ruin that bliss filled moment. His father stormed into the living room and placed his hand over my forehead.

"Looks like you weren't lying Link. Nice to know that my son was finally telling me the truth." His father rudely said.

"I know, a shocker that I can actually be truthful, right?" Link rolled his eyes at his father's comment.

I decided to just stay out of it. Even though I had no idea why they were acting like that towards each other to begin with, I assumed it was better if I was just to stay silent. His father gave me an angry look and turned to face his son.

"Well, take your friend to your room since you insisted so much for him to go and stay in your room."

"I'm going to father." Link held out his hand for me to grab.

I reached for it and grasped it for only a moment. His father slapped our hands away and yanked me up from the couch. Link's face was filled with anger as he watched his father start to drag me up the stairs. I, once again, kept my mouth shut.

"I wish my son would stop liking you." He grumbled as we walked down the hall that started at the top of the stairs. "I don't know what he sees in you, it's not like you come from a good family and you really don't have the looks."

I felt offended, but continued to keep quiet. I didn't really know what he was talking about, but whatever it was it was obviously agitating him. He stopped in front of Link's door for a moment, as if he was expecting it to open on its own. He slammed it open and pushed me into the room. He examined my looks for another moment and shook his head.

"I mean really… Was Sheik not good enough for him?" He grumbled.

"What do you mea--" I shut my mouth as quick as I could, trying to prevent my thoughts from speaking.

He looked up at me once more and walked farther into the room. He grabbed a wooden chair and sat in it with the back pressed against his chest. I sat down on the bed and looked around my surroundings, trying to avoid any possible eye contact.

"Link keeps talking to me about breaking it off with Sheik just so he could be with you, but I keep reminding him that it would be the greatest mistake he could make." He released a sigh once more. "It's really nothing against you, I guess. I mean, I really did like you when we first met; but then I figured out who your father was and I tried to ignore that but then I caught you making out with my son. If you haven't realized, Link is the only family I have and I don't intend to lose him."

"What do you mean lose him?" I mumbled. "It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything, I'm not like my dad…"

He became lost in his own thoughts, it was like he was trying to make up some excuse as to why he thought he would lose his one and only son. I sat there, patiently waiting for a reply. His eyes adverted to the ground and his lips formed a deep frown.

"You're the one who beats my son."

"I am not!" My voice suddenly rose. I didn't want to end up yelling at him since he was being so kind to let me stay, but I refused to let him know that I was the reason for his son's scars. "Sheik is the one that's beating him! Have you just now noticed the scars? They have been there since the first day he arrived here. I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"My son… He would never lie to me!" He growled. "How the hell do you expect me to believe the son of the man who murdered my wife?"

"I don't expect you to believe me, but why the hell would I hurt my one and only friend? Not to mention, the one and only person I have ever even remotely liked." I fired back at him.

Silence filled up the room, leaving both Link's father and I completely speechless. Link bolted up the stairs and looked at his father and then me. The yelling must have worried him, as I'd probably do the same thing if I heard Link yelling like I did or heard anyone start to yell at him.

"Link…" His father's voice became low as he tried to think of something to say. "You never… told me."

"Told you what?" Link walked over to his father and knelt down so that they could be face to face. "I've told you everything, haven't I?"

"Don't play dumb!" His father jumped out of the chair and threw it out of the bedroom. "You fucking lied to me, you told me that the bruises were from someone here that harassed you for being gay who I thought was Dark Link; but this whole time, this whole damn time it was really your boyfriend who was injuring you!"

Silence, once more, took over the room after the echoes of yelling settled down. His father was breathing heavily while Link was trying to keep his poker face on. I was just completely stunned at what had happened. I didn't mean to slip out about Link being beaten by his boyfriend, it just did and now, because of that, Link is getting scolded by his father for his beatings.

"Thank you Dark Link…" His father said. "I had no idea that Sheik could even do that."

"Yeah, thanks Dark Link." Link grumbled.

His father grabbed his son's hand and helped him back on his feet. Link looked over at me and walked out of the bedroom. His father and I were left alone, but that didn't last for very long. He went after his son, leaving me all alone in the room.

5555

I was supposed to be sleeping to get better, but I was tossing and turning in my sleep all night. Everything started to play and then rewind and play once more in my head like it was some annoying video that I couldn't turn off. The lack of sleep made my fever become even worse and I had to continually leave the bedroom to rush to the restroom and throw up.

I tried to keep as quiet as I could, but sometimes I would dash down the hall and I even tripped a couple times and crashed into the door with a loud bang. Wait, screw that, it happened pretty much every time I would even attempt to leave the room. That night didn't go very well, obviously.

Somehow during the time of me vomiting and then trying to sleep I managed to slip in texting Vaati. Vaati and I were arguing over what he had promised and I even questioned him about liking Nabooru. I asked him why he wasn't keeping his promise, but he would just say that it takes time to fulfill my wish for things to get better.

After discussing the promise just a little bit, I quickly attacked him on liking my friend. He became all defensive and began to deny that he had even the slightest feelings for her. I continued to hound on him about it though, and I could tell that he was becoming frustrated with me since I wouldn't leave him alone about it.

The last text that night that I received from him was a threat, it was a small and stupid threat and I didn't think anything of it. All he said was that I was going to regret what I had done. When I received the text, I just shook my head and ignored it. I assumed that he was just drunk or high, or that he was trying to get me to shut up.

I didn't shut up though. Even after the threat, I continually sent him messages telling him to just leave everything alone and to forget about the promise that he didn't even plan on keeping. He didn't respond to me at all, so I just decided to stop texting him.

Before I knew it, it was already six in the morning and it was a school day. Just what I needed, to be sick on the very first day of exams. Grumbling, I crawled out of the bed and trudged down the stairs. Link was already wide awake, slaving away over breakfast while his father was reading the newspaper. I was about to go back up the stairs, due to the fact that I started to feel an awkwardness. However, his father noticed me and shouted for me to come into the kitchen.

"Come on Dark Link!" He commanded. "Breakfast will be done soon and you have exams today."

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen. Link looked over at me but then turned his back to me. His father pulled out a chair and patted it. I nervously sat down next to him, still feeling very awkward to even be in the same room as him and Link.

"Did you sleep alright last night? I heard you running around." He asked, taking a sip out of a white mug.

"Well… Not exactly, I just have a lot on my mind and with feeling sick and everything…" I was watching Link, which was a dumb thing to do since I was right next to his protective father.

"Hm…" He placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered. "I heard about your situation from Link. Sounds like quite the mess. You're allowed to stay here, now that I can trust you again."

"Y-You trust me again?" I asked, feeling surprised that he trusted me after what had happened last night. I felt the awkwardness suddenly be lifted up and blown away.

"Yes, I do." He went back to reading the paper. "Don't ruin my trust, okay? Once it's lost, it can never be found."

I nodded and couldn't help but to smile. His father trusted me again, even after all the shit that happened. Link looked at us once more, but then quickly turned his back to us once again to finish up the breakfast which called for his attention.

Once the breakfast was done, he served it to us and we all ended up talking about some random news. It was nice for once, to be able to have a decent conversation with an adult that didn't hate me or who wasn't crazy. Even though last night lies were revealed, we didn't bother bringing it up at the table. It wasn't the time to discuss it and I believed it would have been discussed when the finals were over. However, we wouldn't all get that chance to discuss what happened.

* * *

Hey! So I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. I have a summer job now and it has been killing me. I felt too tired to update and I also had some personal things going on that were getting in the way. However, everything is back on track! Thank you for your patience and I hope that this chapter was good.

Reviews are very much loved, but you don't have to review. Thank you for reading! Thank you Haley for proofreading!


	17. Chapter 17

?? ?That day went by slowly, and it was agonizing. The exams lasted what felt like forever and there were so many trick questions that it was enough to even confuse an AP student. Snow was starting to fall from the sky, which made everyone even more anxious to get out of the building. It was a huge distraction, even for those who weren't watching it since the students who were watching just wouldn't shut up about it.

Once the exam was over, students quickly scurried out of the building, not leaving a single trace of their existence. Even Link and I were in a hurry to get out, we both were sick of school and it's stupid required exams.

"Ugh… School lasted forever!" I groaned as we carried ourselves over the heavy snow. "I can't believe there is already this much snow! And it only started an hour ago."

"The snow is nice though…" Link grinned up at the cloudy sky which was still pouring snowflakes. "I can't believe that this year is already almost over."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" I sighed. "I thought this year would be like a usual year for me."

"What do you mean?" His eyes adverted over to me, completely ignoring the sky now.

"Well…" I started to explain. "Every year had been the same. I would just go to school, having absolutely no friends and then return home to my weird 'family'. During the summer I would…"

"You would?" Link pressed more on the subject, his eyes filled with curiosity as he stared up at me.

"I would… Spend endless hours at home doing nothing."

The truth was, I did drugs. School, to me, was just something I did so I could keep myself busy. I hardly took any drugs while in school because I was always keeping myself busy by doing some homework so I could pass or getting into trouble.

During the summer though, I had nothing to do. I had no friends, except for Vaati, and my family was crazy. I didn't want to be at home with my slutty mom and my retarded father; so I would just go over to Vaati's place and do some different drugs each month. The drugs of course have fucked me up and I did go through a drug withdrawal when school would start up again. It was a repeating cycle for who knows how long.

"So what are you doing for Christmas or New Years?" I asked, changing the subject to a much happier topic.

"Uh… Well, Sheik wants me to go and visit him during the holidays." Link said, frowning a little bit. "My dad wants to return to the city since it looks the best during Christmas season, but I really don't want to go anywhere. I kind of want to… Uh..."

Link stopped in his tracks and stared down at the ruined snow. I stopped as well and watched him. It looked like he was trying to muster up the courage to ask something, but I was unsure. I stood there patiently, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

His eyes met with mine, his face completely red from possible embarrassment. "Would you like to spend the holidays with… Me?"

"Y-yeah! Sure!" My face, as well, flustered. "That'd be awesome!"

"Really?" His eyes beamed with excitement. "That's great! Maybe you could come to the city with us! My dad wouldn't require us to go and visit Sheik, so we can spend the whole time together!"

I was finally being offered to leave this crazy town! I was so happy and excited, but I tried not to show my excitement since I felt a little embarrassed by it. Since everything was cool with his father too, it sounded like the perfect getaway. I had never been to the city since it was always so expensive to go and it was far away from here. Perhaps two or three hours? I can't exactly remember. Anyways, I was just happy to finally have the chance to get away from everything and everyone.

"The city sounds great." I smiled.

Link walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. Few people were walking by and were quiet surprised at the sight. I could hear them whisper things like "fags" and "what the hell are they doing?". I pushed him away from me, just because I didn't want to ruin his reputation.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…" I hid my mouth as I whispered to him. "Those people are talking about us and I really don't want to be the reason for your reputation to be ruined."

Ignoring what I had to say, he planted his lips onto mine and kissed me gently. The people, who were now standing there waiting for the next act, were completely stunned. I could even hear some of them gasp and I even heard one person say "good job" or something like that.

I returned the kiss which made everyone's reactions completely change. They probably thought that I was going to push him away and kick his ass or something, however they were all wrong. It felt nice to be able to kiss Link again, and I didn't feel scared to be affectionate in public. So is this what it's like to be a couple?

?Once our lips parted, Link grasped my hand and dragged me away from the few people who crowded us. The walk home was silent, but it was a good kind of silence. We decided to go over to my home for a bit since it was much closer than his home and it was freezing out.

When we arrived, the house was filled with silence. It was weird, my house had never been completely deserted before. Link sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch. I looked around some more, noticing something weird about my home.

"My house…" I said aloud.

"What about it?" Link tilted his head back to face me.

"It's… Clean." I mumbled.

"What do you mean it's clean?" Link obviously hadn't been at my house all that often to notice anything different. "It doesn't look the same as it did before?"

"No… Everything is actually put away and it smells pleasant for once." Usually, everything was thrown all over the place and the house reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

Link smiled at me and patted the cushion next to him. I returned the smile and sat down next to him. Like the walk home, we were in a pleasant silence once more. Link inched closer to me and placed his lips onto mine.

I returned the kiss, thinking that he just wanted a quick peck on the lips. However, Link began to run his tongue over the entrance of my mouth. Feeling completely shocked by the sudden affection, I just sat there as he crawled into my lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and grinned as he continued to peck my lips with kisses and hint to me that he wanted to do more.

He pressed his tongue once more on my lips, this time managing to get it in-between them. Instantly his tongue attacked mine, as if it was competing for dominance. Starting to feel aroused, I began to return the kiss. The kiss went from simple to passionate in an instant. Link's fingers clenched onto the strands of hair that he was still pulling gently at as we kissed.

I ran my fingers up his chest as we kissed, feeling the muscles he must of gained over the last couple of months. Link pulled away from the kiss, our lips still just inches away and our lungs retrieving the air we had lost. He pressed my body roughly under his and began to invade my mouth once more.

Our tongues explored every corner of our mouths, wrapping around each other occasionally. The room seemed to grow hotter, which made me tempted to remove my clothing. He trailed his fingers up my shirt and felt my chest. I suddenly lost the little air I had when he began to pinch and rub my nipples with his two fingers.

I could feel Link's lips form a grin as he noticed that the simplest things were pleasuring me. With his other hand, he began to unzip my jeans. I felt a little nervous, just because it had been a while since we had done anything intimate. However, I didn't struggle under his body or didn't show any possible hint that I was nervous about the situation.

He easily slid my pants down to my knees and groped my erection which was bulging through my boxers. I let out a small moan as he grabbed me, my desire for him only rising. Link pulled away, smiling seductively at me.

"Somebody is a bit too excited." He teased.

I blushed and felt speechless. I didn't know how to respond. I always believed that I would be the dominate one in sex, but Link always seemed to prove me wrong. He lifted up my shirt and removed it right away. He began to kiss down my chest and reached to my hips slowly.

"I think it'd like a little attention, don't you?" He grinned as he slid my boxers down. "I think your member likes that idea."

My face grew even hotter as did my member that he spoke of. I felt embarrassed yet aroused at the same time. He glided his finger tips over the very tip of my cock, causing me to shiver slightly. He then began to wrap his tongue around the head and sucked gently on it.

"Aahn..." I moaned softly.

Link then eased my arousal inside of his mouth and began to move it back and forth in his mouth. At first, he went slow but then he picked up the pace quickly. I moaned louder each time, and each time I could feel my climax already rearing its ugly head. I pulled at his blonde locks as his mouth pleasured me and the moans just wouldn't stop. He even let out a couple of quiet cries as he sucked me.

Just as I was about to decide to become dominate, just as I was about to pin him down on his chest and have some fun of my own, someone barged into the door.

"I'm? hooooooooome~!" Nabooru cheered as she slammed the front door open.

Quickly, her eyes adverted to the scene that was going on between Link and I. I tried not to look up at her, but my body had frozen up. Her face turned a deep red and I could tell that she just wanted to turn around and head out the door but she was too shocked to even move. Link looked up, not having a clue what was going on.

He immediately jumped to his feet and grinned sheepishly at Nabooru. She didn't look angry nor did she look joyful at the scene. Link tried to laugh off the awkwardness but it didn't help that he had some precum dripping from his lips. I slid my pants back on and reached for Link's arm. I then dragged him up the stairs quickly with me, hoping that Nabooru wouldn't follow us. Thank God she didn't.

Once we entered my room, we both burst into a nervous laughter. I don't know why, but we somehow found it amusing that she caught us and didn't actually root us on or try to tear us apart. It was like her in the past to do that, but now she was different.

Link wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I felt shy all of a sudden and just stood there, allowing him to hold me. I then remember that he had some of my precum on him and instantly felt disgusted that it could be on me. I pushed him away and yanked a towel off my hanger. I then wiped off my face and then his. He chuckled slightly as I cleaned his face.

"I'm glad that we can be like this..." He said.

"Like what?" I asked, still cleaning off his cheeks.

"Like a couple."

A couple… That's when I remembered that he was taken, he was in a relationship. What the hell was I doing? I was given head by someone who was in a relationship, I was all over someone who was already taken, I'm in love with someone who's heart is suppose to belong to someone else. I stumbled backwards and landed on my bed. I felt a sudden depression as I remembered that.

Link frowned and sat next to me. I didn't want to cry, that was such a sissy thing to do. Even now… I wish I wouldn't feel this way about him.* Link laid his head on my shoulder and grasped my hand. In that instant, I knew that he wish things weren't so complicated too. I knew that he wanted us to work out just as bad as I wanted. I glanced out my window, watching the snow gently land on the Earth.

Without realizing it, I actually began to cry. Link watched me as my body began to shake slightly and tears rolled down my cheek. I only realized it when he kissed my cheek. It was then I could feel those warm, salty tears stain my skin red. I clenched onto Link and cried in his chest, as much as I hated to have him see me like that.

He didn't know what to do, and what could he do? Lie and tell me that he'd be with me forever? He couldn't do anything and he knew that. All he could do was to just let me cry like a whiny girlfriend would do.

55555555555

?? ?I managed to cry myself to sleep and I remember waking up to Link still holding me. He was asleep himself, he probably grew bored with me being asleep and all. I sighed and allowed him to lay down on my bed. I pulled myself away from him and covered him up with warm blankets. I kissed his forehead gently and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door softly as I left.

Nabooru and my father were downstairs, my father fast asleep and Nabooru just doing some late homework. I tried to sneak into the kitchen to grab something to eat, but Nabooru heard me the instant I stepped on the floor board.

"Your house is too old to be sneaking around, Dark." She grinned.

Nabooru gently pushed my father's head off of her lap and walked over to me. She walked with me into the kitchen and sat on the counter as I searched for a quick snack.

"I'm not sure if we have anything worth eating." Nabooru said as she watched me. "I'll go shopping for you guys tomorrow."

"Are you living here now or something?" I asked, still on the search for a treat.

"I-I don't know..." She mumbled. "Your father has spoken to me about it… But I um.."

"But you what? You don't want to live in this crappy home?" I sounded mean, but I didn't intend to. My mind was just focusing on other things like food.

"It's not that… I want to live here but..." She was obviously embarrassed. "I don't know what you want."

"Why does it matter what I want?" I sighed as I realized that there was nothing in the cabinet. "Do whatever you guys want, I don't honestly care."

"Dark if I live here then I'd be considered... Well... A mother."

"Why?" I turned to face her, after being disappointed in there being nothing to eat.

"Because if I was to live here then I'd be with your father, I'd be cooking and cleaning and taking care of you."

"You already do all of that obviously."

"But Dark..." She sighed. "You don't understand, it would be different if I was to live in the home."

I peered into the living room and noticed my father stirring in his sleep. I lifted up one finger, indicating for her to wait a second before going back to the conversation. I headed back into the living room and found my shirt on the edge of the couch. I placed it back on over my chest and then went to the closet. In there, I grabbed my black, light jacket and Nabooru's navy blue coat.

I went back into the kitchen and handed her the coat. She sighed as she realized what I wanted to do. I wanted to go on a walk with her as we discussed this. Everyone else was asleep and I didn't want them to wake up nor did I want any of them to be playing opossum and eavesdropping on our conversation.

Putting our jackets on, we headed out into the winter wonderland. At first, there was just silence. Nabooru was probably getting her thoughts together as I was just staring off into the distance, not really thinking of anything.

"Would you want me as a mother…?" Her question trailed off a bit.

"Why do you seem so scared to talk to me about this?" I asked. "You don't need to be scared, it's not like I'll bite your head off or anything."

"It's a difficult thing to talk about though, and you just lost your mother." She seemed upset now.

"What happened to the strong, determined Nabboru that would force me into situations that I hated at first but didn't regret?" I hated how she was acting, I missed the old Nabooru. "Why did you change?"

"I-I..." In that instant, she broke down. "I feel terrible Dark! I'm the reason your mother left you and your father, I'm the reason why you feel so awkward around your father. I wish I would of told you sooner... Fuck, I wish I knew what I am! I thought I liked girls but now that I am actually in love with your father. I feel so confused…"

She fell to her knees as she began to cry. I kneeled down to her side and pulled her into an embrace. She clenched onto the back of my jacket as she sobbed. Is that how Link felt when I cried to him? I felt like I could do nothing for her. I knew that she confused, but I couldn't see it as an excuse for what she did. She's right, she should?have told me before anything like that even happened, but then again I should?have told her lots of things as well. The whole friendship concept was confusing.

"I-I'm sorry Dark..." She looked up at me and tried to smile. "I'm just so stressed out, with school and then this whole relationship complication."

"What relationship complication...?" I pressured.

"N-Nothing! Did I s-say relationship complication? I meant um... Friendship complication. Y-Yeah, friendship complication."

"No, I heard you loud and clear. What's going on?" She tried to turn away from me but I just forced her to face me. "You just told me that you regretted hiding things from me, now tell me what's wrong."

Nabooru broke into sobs once more and buried her face into her hands. I sat there, unsure on what to do. I didn't even know what was wrong, so it's not like I could of given her encouraging words or advice. I patted her on the head and looked around our surroundings. We were just in the middle of the little forest my house was trapped in, which was probably a good thing so no one would assume that I broke her heart or something stupid like that.

"You don't have to tell me now, but please do tell me when you are ready." I couldn't pressure her into telling me what was wrong, even though I really wanted to know.

Nabooru reached for my hand and grasped it. She looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face. She kissed my knuckles which was a little strange, but I know she didn't intend on it being some intimate thing. She looked up at me, her lips quivered.

"I-I'm..." She turned away for a second and let out a small sigh. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

SUP EVERYONE. I am soooo sorry for taking forever! School has just killed me this year. I have been having essays left and right, I swear it never ends! I want to promise you guys that I will update much quicker, but I can't because of how school is going. Not to mention, I'm having some difficulties with my personal life. I promise you that I will try to update faster. Please know that I have been working hard to update, so I'm not forgetting about this or anything.

Now about this chapter! I was going to have it be longer but I thought that this was enough for this chapter and I honestly felt the need to update today. And with the random *, the reason why it's in present tense is because he still loves Link and wishes that he still didn't feel that way.

Thank you for all of your reviews, I love them. Reviews are loved once more, but never required :] Thank you for sticking with this story, I'm sorry again for always taking forever to update…

Thank you Haley for proofreading for me!

And one more note, if I don't update before Halloween then happy Halloween everyone!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Nabooru's sobs grew louder after her confession. She didn't look up at me, she just cried in her hands. I was utterly shocked at hearing about this surprise pregnancy. Usually, I wouldn't of cared very much, I would of given her support and that would be it; but she was carrying my soon to be brother or sister and knowing that made things much more complicated.

I'd have to give her more then just support and she'd have to be more then just a friend. Nabooru would have to be my mother and that felt just too weird to accept. I've only known her for a few months and she suddenly has to become my mother, it was just too much.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." Nabooru continued to cry quietly.

I was clueless on how to handle the situation. What could I do to make her stop crying and make her go back to her original self? I already knew that the chances of her going back to "normal" were slim; but there had to be something that would make her stop worrying all the time.

"Erm... Look..." I rubbed her back as she cried, trying to think of something to say. "I promise to not be a bad influence and if I am then you have permission to scold me..." I tried to not choke on my words; I didn't want her to think that I didn't mean them. "You are my mother after all, it's your job!"

She lifted her face away from her hands and stared directly at me. A smile widely spread across her face and she pulled me into a tight embrace. I blushed while she hugged me; it was weird to have a mother that actually was affectionate. I patted her on the back, not knowing if I should of returned the hug or not.

"Oh Dark you are so clueless at these things..." She teased quietly. "How are you and Link ever going to become a couple if you can't even hug me?"

I pushed her away from me, becoming even more flustered then before.

"W-What are you talking about..?!" I nervously demanded.

Nabooru watched me freak out with the mere thought of him and I being a couple and began to laugh. She stood up from the snow and shook her head, still chuckling.

"Come on Dark, let's go back in. It's getting way too cold." She held out her hand, offering to help me get back on my feet. "Your boyfriend would kill me if he was to find out that you caught a cold just because I kept you out here."

"Even though it was my suggestion to come out here in the first place?" I took her hand and stood back up.

"Oh you know how Link is," we began to walk back inside. "Never being able to scold you."

I opened my mouth but then shut it again. It was true I guess, Link never really did scold me or show any hint of anger around me. Not sure why, maybe it was because he was worried he'd ruin our friendship or something.

Well anyway, the walk back to the house was quiet and it seemed long. I guess we wondered that far away from the house, though it didn't feel like that before. While walking, I heard some faint footsteps behind us. Stupid me though didn't look behind because I assumed it was an animal or maybe Nabooru's footsteps. Of course when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. And assuming was a huge mistake.

555555

After about a ten-minute walk, we finally arrived home. On our way to the back door, I noticed a car parked on the driveway. Nervously, I followed Nabooru back into the house. My father was still fast asleep, but there was chatter upstairs. It wasn't loud, but since the house was so quiet it was easy to hear the conversation.

"Think Link is on the phone?" Nabooru asked, placing her coat back in the closet.

"No, I think someone is here. There was a car parked outside." I threw my jacket on the kitchen table. "I wonder who's here…"

"Well I'll go and check on him. I'm curious to know whom he's talking to anyways. You stay down here." She ordered.

I let out a sigh and nodded. I sat down on the nearby stool while she went up the stairs. I tried to listen to the conversation above, attempting to recognize the voice. However with Nabooru going up the stairs there was an annoying creaking so I couldn't hear very well.

Grumbling, I rested my arms on the counter and waited for the okay to go upstairs. While waiting, I heard the front door open. Thinking it was another guest of Link's; I headed into the living room. To my surprise, it was Vaati. He stood over my father, a twisted smile plastered on his face.

"Vaati, what are you doing?" I walked closer to him. Him hearing me caused him to jerk his head up at me. "Why are you hovering over my dad like that?"

"Oh no reason at all D." His voice was cracked and I could see his teeth sparkle in the little light that the kitchen gave off. "Hey, would you happen to know where your girlfriend is at? I need to talk to her."

"She isn't my girlfriend…" I mumbled. "And yeah, she's upstairs with Link. What do you need to talk with her about?"

"Oh it's nothing that concerns you." He began to walk over to me. "Did your pops get drunk or something? Surprised he's sleeping through our conversation."

"Nah, I think he just had a long day at work or something."

"Is that so?" Vaati whispered to himself.

Something was off. Vaati never acted like a creeper whether he was high or sober. His voice was so eerie and cracked while his poster was a bit hunched over. I noticed him hiding something behind his back, but I couldn't quiet see what it was.

"What's behind your back?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing D. Just a little present for Nabooru is all." He smiled. "And you I suppose. Would you like to see it now or do you want to wait for your girlfriend?"

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend…" I corrected.

"So is that a wait for your girlfriend? I guess so!" Vaati chuckled. "Just call her down here, I can't wait for her to see the gift!"

Nabooru came rushing down the stairs with Link latched around her arm. She jumped off the stairs and onto the floor, freezing up at the sight of Vaati. Link nearly tripped as he tried to follow her footsteps and stared blankly up at our guest. Link had never actually met Vaati so he was a new face for him.

"Ah, so this is the Link guy you were telling me about?" He smirked. "I've heard so much about you blonde kid."

Link gulped. He could sense some tension. "Oh I see. It's um... Nice to meet you…" He shyly responded.

Vaati soon directed his attention over to Nabooru, who was still frozen in her tracks. He smiled at her and began to walk towards her, though I still couldn't see what he had behind his back because it was a bit too dark.

"It's been so long my little girl." He said, his voice suddenly going lower. "How are you doing? I heard about the pregnancy! Congrats!"

"Please go…" My new mother calmly requested. "You aren't welcomed here and you know that more then well."

"Hey, I'm only here to see D!" He came back to me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "He's like the little brother I never had! You can't make me stay away from him."

"Stay away from him!" Nabooru commanded. "Get out before I call the cops on you!"

Vaati frowned and finally pulled his one hand away that had the "present" in it. Suddenly a gun was aimed at my temple. Link instantly rushed over to me but Vaati just forced the gun more against me and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

Link stood still right away, scared that I would get shot. Once I understood what was going on, I started to struggle under his arm but he forced me more against him and pressed the gun harder against the side of my head.

"Vaati please stop!" Nabooru cried.

My father woke up to the sounds of screaming and looked around his surroundings. When he saw me in a headlock he threw himself off the couch and didn't notice the gun until it was aimed at him.

"Back off Ganondorf, you had your chance to safe your precious son but fucking this slut was much more important." Vaati turned the gun back on me. "I would say 'well you'll be having another child soon so don't be worried if D dies!' but you won't be having another child because I will make sure that Nabooru is punished as well."

"Punished for what?" My father commanded. "Listen, I told you before to leave my son and Nabooru out of our problems. Now let him go."

"Nabooru is part of the problem. You knew that I loved her yet you took her away from me! I never even had the chance to be with her! You suddenly abandoned me for this slut who you said that you would never be interested in." Vaati screamed. "Your son is dragged into this little mess because he asked me to handle it!" He cackled. "Well, now I am handling it! Aren't you happy now D?!"

"I-I didn't mean do this!" I yelled at him. "I didn't mean for you to kill anyone! I meant for you to talk to them about this! God damn it Vaati! Think about what you're doing!"

There was a moment of silence. Perhaps Vaati was thinking about his actions, I never knew. Everyone stood still though, as if they were all deer hiding from a hunter. I didn't know what to think. I didn't have any flashbacks of my life like most people claim to have before they die. In fact, I believe I didn't have any thoughts whatsoever going through my mind.

The silence was suddenly ruined with footsteps from the upstairs. We all directed our attention onto the ceiling, thinking that something was going to fall through.

"Who's here?!" Vaati glared at everyone; he grew more and more insane with each second. "I swear to fucking God if you called the cops all of you mother fuckers will be killed!"

Link walked backwards slowly, heading back to the stairs. Vaati notice and shot at his feet. He stumbled backwards and tripped over them, landing on the edge of the first few stairs. Luckily, the bullet missed. I struggled even more, becoming angry that he almost shot at someone I care deeply about.

"You little twerp, stay still!" Vaati slammed me onto the wooden floor and jammed the gun against the back of my head.

I groaned in pain as I felt my entire body ache from the sudden attack. I couldn't look up due to the gun's barrel pretty much pinning my head down.

I heard someone coming down the stairs, and I wondered what idiot would dare come down at a time like this. I heard other footsteps, too, scooting over the wooden floor. I was confused as to what was going on. Vaati wasn't freaking out, so it couldn't of been anything terrible. Why everyone was moving though was beyond me.

"Listen, I have no idea who the hell you are, but let go of Dark Link." Link's father was the one who was over?! He was such an idiot for trying to be the hero! "The cops will be called if you don't calmly leave."

"Hehe…" He chuckled. "You honestly think I'll believe you? I know you called the cops, why else would you be so cool and collected?" He stomped his foot down on my back, causing me to yelp. "Now I have no choice but to kill each and every one of you. But who will be my first victim…?"

Vaati took his foot off of me and yanked me up onto my feet. I attempted to keep my balance but ended up staggering over to everyone. It turns out that their movement from earlier was so that they would all be grouped together.

Link drew me into his arms and forced me into the clutter of people. He held me as if I were some kind of toy that would have been easily snatched away. I felt Nabooru wrap her arms around both of us. I felt much safer being with the both of them again, but the fact that Vaati's eerie laugh could be heard pretty much made everyone still feel unsecured.

"Haha, you guys are just too funny!" I peered over Link and Nabooru's arms to watch him. "How sweet! A family sticking think and thin through even the hardest situations. How cute! How heartwarming! How pathetic."

We all remained silent, having faith that the cops would arrive soon if they were called. And if they weren't called, well I believe we were all hoping that something would happen to make this whole thing over with.

"Hm… D, you seem to be a loved one of the group. Why don't you come here?" He grinned.

At first I just stood there, but then I noticed the trigger being lightly pressed by his fingers and I didn't want anyone to be killed or injured. So swallowing my fear of possibly dying, I stepped up and away from the group. Link clenched at my wrist but I eased it away from him.

"Can't you just stop this?" I asked, annoyance showing in my tone. "This is getting too out of control Vaati…"

He aimed the gun at me, his eyes glaring right into my own. "You asked me to deal with this, and like I promised you, I will handle this." He tilted his head and smiled even more. "And like I said to you the other night, you will regret your words. How dare you scold me for loving your girlfriend!" Vaati's teeth grinned against each other. "I should be scolding you for loving another guy but I'm not, now am I?"

I swallowed hard. I knew I should of paid attention to his threat, I just knew it. I should have watched what I said because telling someone, who was as obsessed as he was, that it was wrong to love someone was a big mistake.

"Any last words my D? I'm quiet sorry that things have to end like this, I really didn't want us to part in such a way but…" Vaati giggles. "It's your own fault. Too bad there won't be a next time to prevent you from making such a mistake again."

His fingers laid on the trigger, slowly pressing down. He probably wanted to tease everyone, make them feel even more anxious and scared. Yet again, no thoughts raced through my mind. I didn't know what to think or how to feel, or even how to react. It was like it was all part of some terrible nightmare that I was desperately trying to wake up out of.

The noise of the gunshot roared around the room, he had pulled the trigger and that sudden noise made me flinch. I felt no pain though, weird how I didn't… I opened up my eyes, but I couldn't see Vaati anymore. Why? Because Link's father was blocking him from my eyesight.

Suddenly it all came to me. I felt no pain because I wasn't the one who was shot. At first I thought that the bullet had missed but then his father stumbled backwards and struggled to keep on his feet. I finally understood what had happened.

Link's father had been shot.

* * *

Hey! Okay, first off… I AM SOOO SORRY! ;A; I know I say this often, but personal life had been preventing me from writing. Relationship drama, school, family problems… All of that super stuff had made me lose motivation to write for a while. I know I promised a lot of you that I had half of it done and I did most of the time, but then I would delete it because words weren't coming out right.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing and being so patient. I'm sorry for this… I'm going to try harder to write much quicker. And thank you Haleyu for helping me out. Us talking really helped me and your kind words made me feel motivated to get this done.

Now about this chapter! I just wanted to remind you guys. In the last two chapters, Dark Link and Vaati argued about him liking Nabooru, which is where the whole threat thing came in.

I hope this chapter was enjoyable, thank you for reading and if you review, thanks! Reviews are always loved but never ever required. Thank you Haleyu for being my super awesome proof reader! :D


	19. Chapter 19

It was like the Earth had stopped turning or something. Everyone and everything grew instantly silent once Link's father had been shot. But that instant just lasted for a second for afterwards Link rushed to his father's aid and tried to find his wound.

Vaati watched as Link frantically searched for the gun wound. His eyes were filled with terror as he slowly began to regain his memory of the whole situation. He regretted what he had done and didn't want to get into any sort of trouble for it.

So just like any frightened person, he turned around and ran towards the back door. My father and I, however, weren't going to just let him slip away. We both chased after him and my father crashed him down to the ground. Vaati screamed at the top of his lungs, apologizing for the crime he had just committed. I helped my father keep him down, making sure that he couldn't harm anyone else or get away.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Vaati cried. "PLEASE, I'M BEGGIN' YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Ignoring his riot, I turned my head to check on Link and Nabooru. Nabooru had her cell phone out, demanding for the police and an ambulance to come to the house at once. Link was talking quietly to his father, perhaps trying to keep him conscious.

"Dark, go over to Link and make sure he is okay. I can keep Vaati down." My father said.

I examined my father and Vaati, making sure that he would be kept down if I left. Nodding slowly, I scurried over to the blonde. He looked up at me, smiling sadly. I sat next to him, watching his father quickly slip into unconsciousness.

Link held his head in his lap, patting his brunette hair. His father was practically out of it, not saying anything and his eyes stayed close the majority of the time. I didn't know what to say and or do.

"It will be fine dad." Link mumbled. "Soon you'll be out of pain and we can maybe attempt to be a happy family again… You never did get to meet Naa, did you? You'll love her; she's just like a mother!" His father didn't respond. "Oh and I know you hate Dark and his father for what happened to mom but... That's okay! We have to learn to forgive, right? And he seems like a better guy now." His breathing slowed down. "So see? It will all be perfect again! We just need to get you to a doctor and you'll…" Link began to choke on his words. "Y-you'll be ju...st fine…"

But we all knew he wouldn't be alright. He couldn't respond to Link's conversation and he didn't even move. There wasn't a chance for him to survive, but Link had that small hope that his father would be just fine with help from a doctor. Sirens from the police and ambulance could be heard in the distance and sadly, they were too late.

Link's father died soon after he was shot and no one had the chance to say good-bye or thanks for what he had done.

99999999

It was a week since the incident and since then everything has been awkward and quiet. That night Vaati was arrested the moment the police arrived and was to be trialed for breaking in and the murder of Link's father.

His father was still rushed to the hospital in hopes that he was just in a coma of some sort but sadly he was dead. After Link realized that his father was actually dead, he became instantly depressed and cried often. He refused to leave my side and only cried when we were alone together.

Nabooru tried to her best to comfort him since she knew what it was like to lose a loved one, but Link didn't want to talk to her. In fact, he only spoke to me. So I had to be the messenger, which I didn't mind but it made me worry more and more about him because he wouldn't communicate with anyone.

After his father died, the issue about where he would live came up. Link didn't really have any other family members. His mother was dead and neither his father nor mother had any siblings. The only person left alive in his family was his father's mother; but she lived all the way in the city and Link was to start his second semester of school soon.

During this busy, depressing week we managed to get into contact with her; all contact with her was lost after Link's parents got married. She didn't sound too happy about having to take care of a kid again, but she had no choice but to take him in.

However, it was decided that he would be staying with my family and I to finish up the semester and when summer starts up he would move back to the city. I was very unhappy about this; I didn't want him to leave. Link told me to not worry about it though because he said that he would get it all to work out.

The day of his father's funeral was on Christmas Eve. It was to be in the afternoon and it was snowing gently outside. I sat on my bed, watching the snowdrift down onto the ground. Link was sleeping silently, holding onto my waist. It was almost noon, which meant it was about time for us to get up and ready.

That was the day Link was not looking forward to. All week he was telling me how he planned on ditching the funeral to go out to eat or to the park. He wanted to avoid it as much as possible. It was difficult for him to accept that his father was dead and often he would ask me if I had heard from his dad and when he was to return home.

Link was just like a small child, waiting for their parent to return home when in reality they were dead. I can only imagine how difficult it is to lose two parents and have no other family.

I felt a tug at my waist and knew it was time to wake Link up. Yet again, he was having a nightmare. That entire week he continuously had nightmares about the death of both of his parents.

"Link…" I shook his gently. "It's time to wake up, come on."

"Unnn…" The blonde moaned. "N-Nooo... I don't want to go todaaay." He sounded just like a child not wanting to go to school.

Normally I would have found that adorable but that day was obviously different. I sighed and managed to crawl out of the bed without him clenching onto me. Once off the bed, Link woke up right away and jolted towards me.

"What's going on today again?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "It's winter break, isn't it? So we have no school, right?"

"You forgot already where we are going today?" I let out, yet again, another sigh. It was frustrating having him be this forgetful and this attached. Yes at times it was cute, but it grew old fast because he did that more than once every day. "Today is your father's funeral, Link. It's time to get dressed."

Link frowned and latched himself onto my arm. He kissed my cheek and laced his fingers around my own.

"Come on, let's just stay home today. We'll have the house to ourselves." He seduced.

"Tempting offer but we are not missing this. And if anyone is going it's you." I gently shoved him away from me and looked through my closet for something nice to wear.

"But why do I have to go? I think I have the right to decide if I want to go or not." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Plus we will finally be alone! _Alone_! Do you hear me? _Alooone_!"

"I hear you loud and clear." I pulled out some clothing then placed it back up. "But you do know that we won't actually be alone, right? My father is not going to the funeral because he honestly shouldn't be there in the first place with what he did years ago."

Something else I suppose I should mention was that over that past week he had grown incredibly horny. Maybe it was just a way to make him forget what was going on, but he would just not stop seducing me. I didn't fall for his seductions though. I felt a bit awkward to be having sex while everyone seemed to be mourning over the death.

"But your father, no offense, is a bit bad of hearing. He wouldn't hear us even if we screamed at the top of our lungs."

"I don't care." I finally found something to wear and began to undress. "We are not doing anything sexual while everyone is mourning."

"But why not?" Link walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my skinny waist. "No one will be paying any attention to us because they all are too caught up in their depression." He trailed his fingers up my hips. "We never did get to finish…"

"No Link. We aren't going to do anything sexual and that's that." Once again, I lightly pushed him away from me so I could get dressed. "Now get ready, Link. The funeral starts in an hour."

Pouting in defeat, he obeyed and prepared for the dreadful event. I headed towards the door, wanting to give him some privacy. However, Link ran right after me and yanked me back into the bedroom.

"Don't go!" He whined. "I'll hurry up, I promise!"

Not saying a word, I shut the door behind me and waited in the room while he hurried up with getting dressed. I was never allowed to leave his sight. I always had to go to the kitchen with him even if it was three in the morning and I was stuck sitting in the bathroom while he took a shower.

I had no alone time and I felt like it was suffocating me. I knew this was only because he felt lonely and depressed but it was slightly getting out of hand. Nabooru tried to pry him away from me but nothing had ever worked.

"Okay, done!" He chimed.

Faking a smile, I opened the door for him and we headed down the stairs. There, Nabooru sat on the couch fidgeting with her black dress while my father was out of sight.

"Where's dad?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Hm? Oh, Ganondorf is upstairs. He feels like it would be awkward if he were to stay down here with us so he decided to just stay up there for today. Is that okay?" She explained.

I glanced up at Link, who was still standing at the end of the stairs. He looked at me, expecting me to repeat what she just said. Sighing in annoyance, I repeated her explanation.

"My dad is going to be upstairs for today because he feels that it would be awkward if he were to stay down here with us. Are you okay with that?"

Link nodded. "It's okay with me. But why is he staying upstairs? Did something happen?"

"Link, sweetie…" Nabooru started. "Your father died last week. Don't you remember?"

However he didn't look at her and ignored her completely. In his world, it was like I was the only one who could understand him and anyone who tried to speak to him were speaking some foreign language.

"Link, your father died and we are going to his funeral today. My father feels that it would be a bad idea if he were to be in sight today."

He began to tremble as he reheard the words "your father died, today is his funeral". Him shaking was my queue that it was time for us to be alone yet again. I walked back over to him and held his hand. He gripped it tightly as I escorted him outside.

Suddenly Link burst in tears and held onto me tightly. I pat him on the head, still feeling at a loss of words even though it had been a whole week of those breakdowns. After a few minutes, he calmed down but still kept his face in my chest.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I still remember it like yesterday… I-I just have no one anymore…"

"But you do have someone." I reassured him. "You have Nabooru, and Navi. You remember Navi the dog, right? He's somewhere around here… You also have Naa. And you will always have me because I won't ever leave."

Link whispered something but it was all jumbled together and said too quietly for me to pick up. He looked up at me and smiled sadly. He softly kissed my lips and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Dark…"

"No need to thank me." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. It must be difficult…"

"It is… But I'll get through it, right?"

How do you answer that? I could be lying if I say yes but if I say no it would bring him back into tears. Before I could say anything, Nabooru opened the front door and began to walk away. Link was still waiting on an answer though while I was watching Nabooru.

"Where are you going?" I asked, completely avoiding Link's question.

"We have to walk to the damn thing. I forgot that the car's engine was broke." She said with annoyance.

I sighed. "Come on Link, we need to walk to the funeral."

Just as I began to walk in the dreaded snow, Link yanked at my wrist, pulling me back.

"Will I get over this Dark?" He asked me once more.

I stood there with no answer. He was demanding one though and perhaps it would have been better to of just said yes but I would more than likely be lying.

"I don't know Link." He bit his bottom lip and suddenly I began to worry about him more. "I mean… You can move on in your life; that's what your parents would want. But that's really up to you and an effort that only you can make. Though you will never completely forget them, you should always remember that your parents would want you to be happy and not to be mourning over the past."

Link didn't say anything. Instead, he walked ahead of me as if I said nothing at all.

* * *

LOOK. I UPDATED QUICKLY! ARE YOU PROUD? 83

Anyways! So this time less drama and more school, but somehow I managed to finish this much faster then I had planned! :D I want to explain something real quick because people were asking me this and I was unsure at how to answer. Some of you were asking "why did Link's father step in the way of Dark getting shot?".

First let me say that I am very sorry for making that confusing and never mentioning it. I already told some of you why but just incase anyone was wondering before but didn't ask I'll explain now. So it's true that Link's dad did not like Dark, especially because of whom Dark's father was. However, he knew that Dark made Link happy and he didn't want Link's happiness to possibly go away. Plus he's one of those people that would sacrifice themselves for someone else even if they were a complete stranger.

I put this up because one, it was very bad of me to not go into his father's personality and I'm so sorry for that. And also because now that we all know he is dead, the chances of this being brought up is pretty much zero. So again I am very sorry for that confusion and hopefully that won't happen again.

Thanks for reading and again, reviews are very much loved but never required! Thank you Haley for reviewing! And hope you all have an awesome day :D


	20. Chapter 20

The walk to the funeral was quiet and obviously cold. It didn't take us very long to get there, surprisingly; or at least that's what I thought. Nabooru was too busy guiding us there while Link didn't utter a single word. I wondered if what I said was too harsh but I placed that thought in the back of my head because there was simply no use on worrying about it. I meant what I said and I wasn't going to apologize for being honest.

The funeral was placed inside one of the town's small churches. It was hardly ever full for reasons unknown, so I guess it was an ideal place to hold a ceremony for the dead. To my surprise, there were actually a lot of people inside. However none of them wept or even looked upset. Instead, they looked to be in a hurry as if this was some type of meeting or something. Most were actually talking on their cell phones while others were standing around waiting for it to begin and end.

This made me angry. How could anyone go to a funeral and not show any sort of respect to the loss or the family?! I couldn't believe that there were selfish people like that. Maybe I'm overacting, but it still makes me angry at just the mere thought of it.

"They're his co-workers…" Link mumbled to us. "My father never had any friends. After my mother died, he grew distant from everyone… Even me."

"Why?" I asked aloud.

Nabooru gave me an angry glare for asking such a question. Link grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to go up to the casket.

"My father was scared of losing someone close again because when my mother was alive, she was his world. He gave up everything for her. His schooling, his friends, and even his family." He was whispering this to me loudly and luckily everyone was too busy with their own little world to pay any attention. "His and her family strongly disagreed the two of them getting married. My mother got pregnant with me when she was a senior in high school and he was a junior in college. Their family hated the age difference and felt that he was going to just leave her and I on the streets when he would grow sick of us. But he never did. He always said that he couldn't just leave the ones he loved."

We stared down at his father's corpse. It's cliché to say but he looked peaceful. His clothing was nice and for once his face didn't look so stern or stressed. For the first time I saw his father look relaxed, but that's not how I wanted to see it. Link mumbled a prayer and squeezed my hand. He was going to cry again, I could tell with how his shoulders began to tremble and how he began to choke on his mumbling words.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and gently pecked him on the cheek. I didn't know what to say because again I was scared to say the wrong thing. Link turned his head away from the casket and softly pushed himself away from me.

"Though my father disliked you…" Link whispered. "I know he would want you to say a final good bye… But that's only if you want to…"

I nodded. "I would like to say good bye, but I don't think you should be up here. I can tell standing up here is upsetting you. I'll go and get Nabooru for yo—"

"Please don't." He interrupts. "I want to stay near you today if that's alright. I promise afterwards I won't be so clingy… Just for today please let me be near you."

"It's okay, you are allowed to stay with me for as long as you want." I kissed his forehead. "If you get upset though please sit down, okay?"

He nodded and tried to look up and around the church, attempting to keep his mind distracted. I took a deep breath as I tried to think of the words to say. I felt like as if I were to say anything it would disrupt him from his peaceful sleep so I felt nervous. That and I were unsure as to what to say. It was hard to think of some final words.

"I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." I murmured softly. "I'm sorry that this had to happen… If I knew Vaati was a bad guy I would of done something about it sooner… But now you are dead for the mistake I made. I-I'm so sorry." I felt myself begin to choke on my words. I felt like I was going to start crying at any moment. "I'm sorry for what my father has done… That ass just never knows when to quit. I promise you, though, that your son will be safe with us." I tried to not cry but I couldn't help it. "T-Thank you for allowing me to stay with you that one night… Thank you for being there for Link when he needed you. I never got to know you and I-I regret it…" The tears became worse the more I spoke. "Though I don't believe in a God, please rest in peace and if possible, watch over Link."

I couldn't do it anymore. The people around us not caring, the fact that someone died for me who hated my guts, and knowing that Link no longer had any family to turn to anymore killed me. I rushed out of the church the instant I stopped speaking because in all honesty, that was too much.

Link chased after me as did Nabooru. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot, staring up at the snowy sky. I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible and it didn't strike me until that moment when I came face to face with his corpse. Link clenched back onto me and buried his face into my shoulder. Nabooru stopped behind us and stood there silently.

"Dark…" Link whimpered. "Can we please go out to eat or to the park? I don't want to be here anymore."

I turned to Nabooru who stared blankly at me. She walked closer to us and patted both of us on the back.

"I think that's a good idea, what do you say Dark?" She asked.

My logical side of the brain said no but my emotional side said yes. It was as if I had an angel and a devil on each shoulder, telling me right from wrong. I knew none of us could stand going through that ceremony, I just knew it. But at the same time… It would have been the right thing to do, right?

"…Yeah, I agree. Let's go." I finally answered.

So together, we spent that whole afternoon mourning in a pizza parlor knowing that is exactly what his father would want.

* * *

Short chapter, but short chapters aren't all that bad! Right? Now to be perfectly honest, I have never been to a funeral (I've lost people in the family but I was too young to go) so that is partly the reason why I cut off. Also because it was too much for the trio, as Dark stated. So while this chapter was short and a bit sad, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and reviews are very much loved but never required! Thank you Haley for proofreading! Have a great day guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Since the funeral was on Christmas Eve, Christmas wasn't very cheery. Link stayed trapped in my room the whole day, not even allowing me to go up there and check on him. This left me in a very pissy mood and it didn't help that Nabooru was pestering me and occasionally Link with the Christmas spirit. My father was out all day, probably drinking to forget these last few weeks. At the end of the day, Nabooru and I decided it would be best to celebrate Christmas another time.

Now skip to New Years. Link was suppose to be spending it with his boyfriend, Shiek. No one in the house approved of this but Link stubbornly would say,

"I'm not going to break a promise just because my father died. My father would be pissed if I did."

Link was pretty much on his own, so we didn't have a say in if he goes or not. We just continued to try to convince him to stay at home but it was no use. He was too determined to keep a promise with his boyfriend.

My father and Nabooru planned to go drinking to celebrate the new year but with Link leaving they didn't want me to spend the evening by myself. But with a little lie, I convinced them to go.

True, I didn't want to spend New Years Eve alone but I really didn't want someone to cancel their plans for me and I really wanted some alone time.

Nabooru and my father left early that day, probably wanting to get some peace before their drinking voyage. Link, however, wasn't going to be leaving till later. We sat in the kitchen, poking and probing the food Nabooru made for us before leaving. The silence was slowing growing more and more awkward. We hadn't spoken much since the funeral. After Christmas Eve, things between us just grew utterly awkward.

"What are you really doing today?" Link finally mumbled.

"Nothing." I replied honestly.

"Why did you lie to them? It's going to suck spending the last few seconds of this year alone."

"I don't want anyone to cancel their plans just for me." I sighed. "Besides, it will be nice to be alone for once. New Years just isn't a big deal to me."

"You were trying to get me to cancel my plans..." Link grumbled as he finally takes a bite out of the food.

"That's because you shouldn't be going out with him."

He sent me a nasty glare and set down the silverware. "I'm not going to ruin my plans just because -"

"Your father died." I finished his sentence. "I know, we know. Jesus that's all you've been telling us."

Another awkward silence filled the room. Maybe that was a bit too harsh but I was stressed and tired of this said stress. It was suppose to be winter break, winter vacation. None of that shit was suppose to happen, our friendship shouldn't of had a strain on it instead it should have grown.

"Why do you hate Sheik so much? He never did anything wrong." Link mustered.

"I don't like or approve of you being in an abusive relationship."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what he does to you so don't play dumb." Our glances at each other finally meet. "Everyone knows; it's obvious!"'

His body started to tremble. "Y-You don't know anything…" He bites at his bottom lip. "You have it all wrong Dark…"

"I'm right and you know it. I saw him hit you."

That kept him quiet. And to make matters worse, Sheik arrived early. He knocked on the back door, peering through the window. We adverted our eyes slowly to the window. He sheepishly grinned and waved slightly. Link looked back up at me then scurried off to the door to greet his boyfriend.

They didn't say a single word to me, they left as soon as they met. I stood in the kitchen, listening to the car starting up and driving off. I suddenly felt more alone then I had expected.

* * *

This wasn't meant to be a short chapter, but I have my reasons for it. I haven't updated since forever ago and so I just decided to cut this chapter into two very short ones because I want you guys to know that I'm still alive and still wanting to complete this story.

I stopped writing this because of a few things. I graduated high school just this May so I was busy with trying to pass all my classes then I worked a shitty job all summer, which prevented me from writing at all. Then I started college and have been way to busy with it. Though the really big thing that prevented me from writing this chapter is that I simply felt unsure of this story. I feel like I should rewrite it but Haley and another friend of mine convinced me not to. I feel like that maybe I didn't do well with the first billion chapters and I suddenly grew fearful to continue writing. But I really want to finish this and we are actually getting more towards the end and such. And I don't know if any of you were reading my other story but I've decided that I will actually redo that one since I'm not that far into it and it hadn't been updated since like two years ago. This one I'm too far in to redo and if I don't continue writing it now then I'll never finish it.

Thank you guys for sticking through and if there is anything you want to have included (like maybe something wasn't explained well or not at all) or if you just have questions please let me know.

Reviews aren't ever required, it's enough to know people are actually reading =] Thanks Haley for your words of encouragement and godly proofreading skils!


	22. Chapter 22

I stayed in the kitchen for a while, realization of what I said slowly sinking in. I couldn't believe what I said— what I admitted to knowing. His father had just died, and it was completely uncalled for but he just pissed me off so much with his attitude towards everything.

Once I realized the reality of things, I couldn't help but to feel nervous. I reached for the phone in my pocket and flipped through my few contacts. I stared at Link's name, debating in my mind whether I should apologize through text or not. Before I could make a decision though, Nabooru's name popped up as the phone started to vibrate. Sighing, I answered the phone and instantly I was greeted to loud roaring.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Hey, are you doing okay, hun?" She sounded nervous, probably still worried about leaving me alone on a holiday.

"Yes I'm fine. No need to worry." I faked a smile out of habit. "How's the celebration going?"

"Eh, it hasn't really started yet." Nabooru tried to speak loud enough for me to hear her. "Are you sure you don't want us to come home earlier?"

"No, no. Please don't worry. Go and enjoy the final hours of the year." I pressured her.

"Well, oka— Hey jackass, watch where the fuck you're going!" she screamed on the other end. "I got to go Dark, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I could say my goodbyes she already hung up. The kitchen grew disturbingly quiet. I glanced over at the clock, which read nine thirty. It was going to be a long night.

I dragged myself to the living room and switched on the television, hoping to avoid the New Year's cheer. Of course, though, there was nothing on that didn't have a thing to do with New Years. Special episodes, commercials— everything had to do with the holiday that I was slowly growing to despise.

It really wouldn't have been so bad if the whole Link thing wouldn't have happened; I've spent pretty much all of my New Years by myself and it was never a problem before. If his father would have never been killed, there would probably be no strain on our friendship and that confession from earlier might not of happened. If I hadn't of complained to Vaati, his father would still be alive doing god knows what on this holiday. Guilt suddenly swept over me. It was my fault for his death, and that the recent holidays were shit.

I laid my head down on the couch and continued to watch the flashing television, distracting myself from the sudden self-blame.

99999999

My body jolted up to loud music that was blasting from the kitchen. I quickly searched around my surroundings, noting that the television was shut off and only the kitchen light was on. The smell of pizza also was escaping through the kitchen. I looked at the digital clock that shined the numbers "11:45".

"It's too early for them to be back…" I mumbled as I crawled off the couch.

I quietly crept into the lit up room and found Link trying to adjust the volume of the music. I stood there in a daze for a moment, trying to decide if it was reality or just a dream. The blonde finally managed to get the music to a bearable tone and let out a happy sigh. He turned around and instantly our eyes met. Though there was music playing, there was still an uncomfortable silence between us. After a few moments, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Link asked quietly.

"No, you're fine." I lied. "What are you doing back so early? Weren't you going to spend the New Years with Sheik?"

He looked away, eyes averting to the floor. I was about to repeat the question until he interrupted me.

"I ordered us pizza!" he cheered. "Let's eat!" He went over to the table and cut the pizza. "These idiots, they don't cut the pizza for you," he mumbled.

"Link, why are you here?" I repeated.

But once again, he ignored me. "Do you like pepperoni? I assumed you did, since that seems to be everyone's favorite. I hope you don't mind."

"Link." I ordered.

"Hm?" He finally turned to me. "You don't like pepperoni…?"

"Will you stop going on about the pizza and answer the question?" I commanded harshly. "What are you doing here?"

Link let out another sigh of irritation and sat down next to me. He gently shoved a plastic plate with a slice in front of me. "Can we eat before we discuss?"

"…Fine." I pulled up a chair and stared down at the food.

He glanced over at the clock, staying silent the whole time. I stayed quiet as well, not really sure of what to say to him.

"I broke up with Sheik," he admitted.

Three minutes until the new year. I still wasn't sure what to say; I wasn't even sure how to feel. Happy? Worried? I was trapped in thought, confused as how to react. I felt his fingers gently grip my chin and his soft lips met with mine. I blinked several times, growing more confused as to what was even going on anymore. For a brief moment, I forgot about what he just said and ignored my mixed feelings towards the situation.

He pulled away from the simple kiss and smiled at me.

"Happy New Years, Dark. Let's start this new year together, as a couple."

* * *

Oh wow, what just happened there? I ended a chapter without angst and what not? The world is coming to an end guys.

Thank you so much for all your words of encouragement and understanding, you guys are the best! In just a few chapters (I feel like I've said this a billion times) we will be out of the past and into the present.

Reviews are never required; it's enough to know/think this story is actually read. If you do review then thanks for taking the time to do so and if not but you read this then thanks for reading! Thanks Haley for being the best proofreader ever and I hope to have a new chapter up soon!

Have a good day guys! :3


End file.
